Extra Credit
by xoSuperstarletxo
Summary: Scarlett's arrival in Long Beach doesn't exactly go well especially when she clashes with resident hottie Troy Bolton. What's worse, he just happens to be her English Teacher. Can they get past their problems or will they continue to butt heads? TroyXOFC
1. LoveHate Relationship

_**Hey guys, anyone who is reading, previous readers or new ones, this is my completely revised version of Extra Curricular which is now called Extra Credit. I hope you like it. The rating has been increased from a T to an M. Please don't let it discourage you from reading. I just wasn't getting anywhere with the previous storyline and i was losing the interest of writing it. I hope you all like this new version. Be prepared for an even more feisty Scarlett.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Scarlett McIntosh, Brady Daniels, Damien Dalaney, Anna McIntosh, Greg Higgins, Becca Hutchison, Kitty McIntosh and East Richmond High.**_

_**On another note. I have decided to set this in Long Beach, California. It is set in a fictional school. Most ideas for the school are taken from East High, but i have relocated and put it under a different name basically.**_

_**Enjoy xxx**_

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

_Stares. I can handle stares and whispers too. It's always funny when you attend a new school Everyone picks you out and knows who you are immediately. They think they know every detail about your life if they know what classes you take or what after school activities you do. It makes me laugh sometimes, how pathetic 17 year olds can be. _

_Especially at East Richmond High. The pupils here seem to have taken on the clique idea that i have seen in a few places. Whoever you are, you stay with your kind or else. Personally i don't believe in any of this and i don't see why i should change myself for one year at this school._

_Anyway, now that that is over. Onto the more important subject. School, my first day. This is the start of my story._

Click. Click. Click.

My heels clicked off the floor as i made my way down the halls of Richmond High School. My mother, Anna was walking in front of me, carrying my little sister Kitty on her hip. All the students were crowded around, gathering books from lockers, chatting, reaquainting themselves with each other after summer. Some looked over, eyes raking over the new girls form. Likely thinking '_What on earth is she wearing?'_. It's one of the general reactions of being at a new school. When you are a nobody, people dislike your appearance and pick as many flaws as they can. But...when they find out who you are, they worship you, falling at your feet, complementing you, copying and imitating you. But hey, you know what they say, imitation is the biggest form of flattery. And if something involves flattery then i am all for it.

Click. Click. Click.

We continued down the hall, en-route to the principal's office. _God, i hate my first days. Please let this go without any bumps or hitches. Pleeeeasseeeee!!!!._

CRACK!!

I felt a sharp sting. I stopped dead watching my mothers back as she continued down the hall. The sound had richochetted through the whole hall, and attracted many of the other students, who were now looking in my direction, curious as to what i would do to the boy who had just smacked his hand over my arse.

_Guess you really hate me up there. All i asked for was one stress-free day. I even said please, twice. Grrrr!  
_

I turned around towards the lockers, glimpsing over the figures of the three boys coming into my view. _Jocks, how did i ever guess. Could it be the jackets, the bulging muscles or the hungry i-want-to-fuck-you looks they currently hold on their boyishly handsome faces. _

"Mmmm..." one of them mewled in their throats, leader i presume "You look good enough to eat baby. What's your name?"

I raked my teeth across my bottom lip, drawing it into my mouth to suck on it slightly, blinking a few times as i took in their appearences.

The one in the middle or the captain as i referred to him as. His hair was long, dark, sharp bangs cut into it. It was sitting over his eyes, almost masking the dark brown eyes. He blinked as well, his tongue caressing his lower lip as his eyes raked over my whole body; as he fucked me in his mind. _That's the closest he'll get to the real thing, so he should enjoy it._

I pressed my hands into my jean clad hips, taking on a challenging stance.

"I'm Scarlett, it's nice to meet you...." i trailed off, waiting on him giving me his name.

"Damien. Well, Scarlett, a red hot name for a red hot girl". He chuckled along with his two idiot cronies standing next to him. My lips turned upwards in the corner, giving him a small hint of amusement.

I walked closer, now aware of the audience i was gathering. I glanced out the corner of my eyes, seeing an African-American girl, hands clasped around her books, holding them close to her chest was shaking her head. She had a frightful look on her face, as if trying to tell me to back off. But i never back away from a challenge.

"Wow, sweetheart, you certainly have a knack for flirting there".

I sidled up to him, almost close enough to press myself against him.

"Well, Damien, do me a favour?"

"Anything for you sweet cheeks" he said lifting a finger and stroking in down the side of my cheek, placing a lecherous grin on his overly tanned face. _Blech!!_

"Well, baby, don't ever place you hand on me again, run off down the hall and do whatever your best at and think up something a little bit more original the next time you feel the urge to smack a girl across the arse" i smiled a full grin and cocked my head to the side before turning and slowly making my way down the hall.

I kept on walking, feeling the tension in air. Everyone was watching in silence as i made my way down the hall, following the route i saw my mother take. I had a smiled plastered on my face. _God, i love first days._

I turned the corner and kept on walking, spotting the back of my mother, Kitty at her feet as she spoke to a taller man. She was looking around frantically, as if she lost something.

"Scarlett!!! There you are. You were behind me as i walked and the next thing you're gone when i turn around. Where the he-" she stopped and smiled, correcting herself in front of the man standing there "Where did you go?".

"I appolgise Mom, i got side-tracked by a boy who felt the need to assess the feel of my arse" i confessed with a small grin. I knew how to wind my mother up in front of strangers, especially ones i presume to be my new principle's.

"Scarlett!! Are you okay? What happened?" she panicked, half for my use of profanity, the other for what had happened.

"Everything is fine, i dealt with it. Now onto business. I need my class schedule and locker key, i believe classes are beginning soon and you know how much my education means to me Mom" i played up slightly. _Although being honest, my education does matter. I do love to read and write and on the contrary i love school, well for the most part anyway._

I turned to the man standing next to my mother, who had accumulated the makings of a small blush on his cheeks.

"You must be Mr Higgins, the principle, i presume?" i held out my hand. He nodded and shook my hand "It's wonderful to meet you Sir, you certainly have a great school here. I can only thank you for allowing me to enrol this year".

"Well, thank you, i guess. It's nice to meet you too. Now i have your schedule, map and key here. Also you're parking permit for your car. I suppose we should get you off to class while your mother and I finalise the details of your enrolment". I nodded, a plastic grin on my face. I took the items he handed me and placed the map and booklet about the school in my black Balenciaga Bag.

"If you just wait a moment Scarlett, i've asked one of our best students to come down and show you around. She should be in most of your classes and she is in your homeroom".

"My what?" I asked totally confused as to what he was talking about".

"Homeroom. You know..erm for registration".

"Of course. Sorry. I wasn't familiar with the term homeroom".

"That's quite alright. Oh, here she is now. Taylor, thank you for doing this".

"It's my pleasure Mr Higgins. And you must be Scarlett?" she asked turning to me. As i took in her appearance, i realised she was the African-American girl from the hall who was shaking her head at me. I nodded, tightening my hold on my bag.

"Could you escort Scarlett to Ms Hutchison's class as quickly as possible. If you get marked late, explain to Miss Hutchison what you were doing and if she needs reassurance, she can phone me at my office. Thanks girls. And enjoy your first day Scarlett. I'm sure you'll settle in no problem".

"I'm sure i will" i smirked slightly, turning to my mom.

"Enjoy honey. You'll be great as usual". I went over and kissed her cheek before bending down to Kitty's level.

"Hey squirt, have fun in pre-school. And don't get too meddlesome. Don't let any boys annoy you, remember what i taught you".

"Yes Scarlett, i won't. I promise. I love you".

"I love you too sweetheart. Now give me a kiss". She leaned up and kissed my cheek and i smiled, standing back up and turning towards Taylor. She smiled and nodded to my mom and the principle before we set off down the hall, the way i had came before.

* * *

We walked for a few minutes in silence, the only noise was the constant clicking of my heels on the impossibly shiny tiles floor.

"So Taylor right?" she nodded "How long have you attended the school?"

"I've lived here my whole life so i've attended East Richmond Schools from pre-school".

"Okay, cool. So why were you shaking your head at me back in the hall. I saw you. I was just wondering".

"Well, basically you insulted Damien".

"And that's not good i take it?"

"Nope, definetly not. He is the captain of the football team. The two others are just players from his team. It's not good to turn him down, let alone insult him the way you did. Just pray he takes it lightly since your new".

"Damien is the least of my worries Tay" i said and she looked at me "Oh is it okay to call you that?"

"Yeah, my friends call me that. And well, i guess your my friend so it's fine. But it means i get to call you Scar".

"That's fine. So what's the deal on Mrs Hutchison?".....

_Did i ever tell you how much i hate first days. They are full of stares, whispers, and Damien's. Most of the football team have been giving me the evil eye for most of the day. Them along with the drama club and some of the cheerleaders. They better snap out of it, because I won't have half of my squad hating their captain. Yeah, that's right, I am the new cheerleading captain. _

_Strangely enough, the only one not giving me the evil eye is Damien. Oh, but don't get me wrong, he has been giving me the eyes, just not the evil ones. It seems my little speech has just made him more attracted to me than possible. I think at one point he even licked his lips at me. _

* * *

I was sitting in my last class of the day, which unfortunately for me has Damien in it. I can feel his chocolate eyes burning the side of my head. The teacher hasn't arrived yet, but as i look around, all the girls are checking their make-up and hair and making sure their outfits aren't out of place at any point, so i have the inclination he must be hot.

I looked down at what i was wearing; skintight blue jeans, a white tank with a half black corset waistcoat which sits around my middle. There are two thick black halter straps connected to it which come up over my breasts and hold the top up, clipping around my neck. My jeans are tucked into black knee high boots and my black Balenciaga Bag is sitting on my lap.

I ran my fingers through my long chocolate brown hair and smoothed it out. The door jerked open and i caught the glimpse of light brown hair and dazzling blue eyes. He was wearing a white shirt and black dress pants. My eyes roamed over his form as he came into class, carrying a black briefcase in his hand and a few papers in the other. All the girls were busy preening themselves to make sure they looked good, but i was just staring at the figure in the room.

_Wow, he is fucking gorgeous. Holy shit._ I could feel myself developing a red blush on my cheeks. I cleared my throat slightly and looked down at my bag, taking a few deep breaths. I heard the soft tapping of his dress shoes on the floor.

"Well, did you guys all have a good summer?"

"YES!!" a chorus of cheers ran through the room. I look up and met the face of the mysterious man in the room. He had shaggy brown hair with small threads of darker brown through it. It was growing long, and was slicked back anywhere, just to get it out of his face. His eyes were like shimmering sapphires glinting in the sun. He has a thin but strong nose, slighly protruding cheekbones and a strong jawline. His face held a slight perspiration on his acutely tanned skin. He was looking right at me, from his position leaning against the table. _Did i ever tell you how much i love first days. And hot teachers. Wow!_

"You" he pointed at me causing everyone to turn "Must be Scarlett, the new student. It's nice to meet you. I'm Mr Bolton but as we know you can call me Troy".

"It's nice to meet you too Sir" i said totally discarding what he said about his first name. _Troy, Troy, Troy. It ran through my head over and over again. What an amazingingly sexy name. It sent tingles up and down my spine and i could imagine shouting his name in the throes of passion. Troy and Scarlett, Scarlett and Troy. Troy. Scarlett. Scarlett!!!_

"Oh sorry, i got slightly side-tracked".

"Well, please keep your head in this class while you are here. I don't take anyone slacking in my class ever. There is no question about it. No one fails my class. No matter what. There is no option and you will adhere to the rules i set for my classroom. Now please, here is a book, open at the first chapter and read. Thank you" he said chucking the book at me. I caught it between my hands right in front of my face. I breathed out harshly, keeping my eyes locked with his. He narrowed his eyes slightly, but kept a smile on his face. I narrowed my back but frowned instead before dropping the book on my desk, creating a loud bang throughout the class.

"Oops" i said in a sickly sweet voice before flipping it open and skimming through the first few pages. I was perfectly aware i was under his gaze. _How could such a gorgeous specimen be such a jerk. What on earth did i do wrong?_ I looked up and saw he was still looking at me so i cocked my head to the side and widened my eyes as if to say _'What?'_

He dropped the gaze and i smirked, turning back to my book.

_Did i ever tell you how much i hate first days. And hot asshole teachers!!_

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**Well, there it is, the first chapter. Hope you liked it. Please leave a review, they mean the world. And thanks for reading!! xxx**_


	2. Tomorrow

_**Hey, thanks for the review and story add on the first chapter. I am posting a new chapter, just a short one this time, which i hope you like. Hoping for some more reviews please. Thanks xxxx**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Scarlett, Tamara Daniels, Brady Daniels, Jamie-Lee Jones, Damien Dalaney, Sasha Redmond, Hillary Kinsmith, Tom Mitchell, Leon Neller, Kian Stewart and East Redmond High.**_

**_A/N: All the boys names and some of the girls names are those in the Cheer Leading squad. I haven't officially introduced them yet, but that is why they are in the disclaimer._**

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

The bell ring. _Hallelujah. What a boring class. _I skimmed through the book, making to about the 7th chapter._ I've read it anyway, who gives two fucks. If he has something to say, he can say it to me. _

I stood up, re-arranging my jeans and top before slinging my back over my shoulder and following the students from the class.

"Scarlett, can i have a word please?". I rolled my eyes, groaning under my breath. I turned, stepping back and letting everyone out. Damien passed by me, pressing quite closely up against me.

"Later sweet cheeks" he murmured and licked his lips. He passed his hand over my right hips and I turned away, disgust evident in my face. _Fuck, that boy has a death wish._

I shivered and moved back into the room, making sure everyone was gone before turning back to the inhumanly gorgeous man in the room with me.

"Yes?" i asked in a sickly sweet voice "Could we make it quick Mr Bolton, I have somewhere to be".

"Some place more important than what i have to say?" he replied in a smarmy tone of voice, folding his impressive arms across his equally impressive chest.

"That would all depend on what it is you have to say, now wouldn't it?". _I really am starting to dislike this guy. He really riled me up from the first moment and i am not standing for this shit that he keeps pulling._

He smiled slightly, his lips turning up at the corners.

"I suppose you could be right, but anything i have to say should be deemed important to you. No matter, since you are new, I'll let it slip. Scarlett, i can be an easy teacher or a hard teacher, it's the student who makes the choice. You can waltz through my class with perfect ease if you respect the boundaries and the rules set by me in the classroom. I will have respect from each and every one of the students, do you understand?"

"I would have to be an imbecile not to Sir. Now may i go please?"

"Detention with be tomorrow after school. Now you may go Miss McIntosh" he turned away to his desk.

"But...."

"No buts about it, now please leave my classroom. I have work to do" he looked up, raising one eyebrow. I frowned and then turned around and stormed from the classroom.

_How dare he!!! DETENTION. I have never met someone so annoying in all my life, so self-righteous and smarmy. Why he is....so incredibly hot. It's not fair. It's all i can think about. He was on my mind throughout most of the class. Why does he have to be such an asshole._

I marched my way through the relatively empty halls towards the gym. My map was now in my hand so i could easily find my way.

I spotted the doors and i heard noises coming from inside. Assuming it was my team, i headed for the locker rooms, marked _GIRLS_ on the front of the door. I pushed it open and saw there were still a few folk inside. They all stared at me strangely as if i had some infectious disease. _I guess, they all saw what i did to Damien then._ I smirked slightly and headed for a cubicle to change.

I changed into a pair of white hot pant-like shorts, an illuminous yellow tank top, white knee high sports socks and white canvas trainers. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail piled on top of my head. I headed out of the locker rooms, passing one or two girls who were still there. I walked back towards the gym, pushing open the heavy doors. They slammed closed behind me and i turned to find about 20 pairs of eyes on me.

The room fell into an eerie silence as i walked over to the mats where everyone was standing.

"Can we help you?" a sarcastic voice came through the crowd. I turned and smiled and said

"Yes, actually, you can start by telling me your name?"

"Tamara, Tamara Daniels. And you?"

"None of your concern at this moment. Can you all tell me who you are then?"

I went around the whole group of mostly girls and they all said their names. As they did, i counted them up and saw that i was a few people short. I was told there were 25 students in the cheer leading squad and i had 21 on the mats before me.

"Well, now that that is dealt with, let me tell you who i am. I'm Scarlett McIntosh, your new captain. And you are 4 folk short from your team, would anyone care to disclose the location or names of said missing people please".

Just as Tamara was about to say something, the door opened and closed heavily behind a series of loud voices.

"Why all the sad faces, let's get the party started" one voice called out. I turned around, a small frown etched on my face.

"I guess you are my four missing students then?".

"And you are?" a raven haired boy asked. He was standing at the front of the group, all for having smiled carved into their lips. His emerald green eyes shone with mischief and hilarity at the situation he was standing in.

"I'm Scarlett, the new captain and you four are late. 25 laps around my gym".

"Whoa, there darlin'. Just calm down".

"I want those laps. Now!! And don't ever call me darling again. Are we clear?"

"Crystal" he replied, his lips in a thin frown, lines marring his forehead from anger, confusion, disdain.

"Good".

* * *

I walked out of the locker rooms, fully dressed in my clothes again. I swung my bag over my shoulder and pulled my phone from my pocket. I looked up as i heard approaching footsteps. It was the raven haired guy from the team.

I lowered my hand, letting my phone drop by my side.

"I'm Brady, by the way. It's nice to meet you" he said in a matter-of-fact tone. I nodded slightly and then said

"It's nice to meet you too. At least you know, never be late for my practice again. That was hardly a punishment, its probably a warm up for you guys".

"Hmmmm....possibly. So where are you from?"

"All over, moved quite a lot. You from here".

"Yeah, me, my mom, dad, and sister always lived here".

"Is your sister younger than you or older?"

"Tamara's younger by 3 minutes and she hates it something awful" he chuckled.

"Tamara is your sister? Twin?"

"Yeah, you feel sorry for me don't you".

"Not at all, you both cross each other out. You deserve one another. Listen, since you are being so nice and this will probably turn out a mistake on my part. Could you be in charge of the squad tomorrow, i have detention".

"Detention, on your first day?"

"Mhmmm...sucks i know. Anyway, could you?"

"Yeah sure" his eyes gleamed.

"I'm serious Brady, make them practice or i'll be on your ass quicker than you can say 'Go Team'".

"Okay, things will be cool. You need a ride home?" he asked pushing the door open and we stepped outside.

"Nah, my mom is picking me up. I'll see you tomorrow" i said running down the steps towards the silver car. I looked across the parking lot and saw Mr Bolton getting into his car. He looked up and smiled slightly; one of those nasty grins that wind you up.

I nodded back and ran to the car.

_Just you wait Mr Bolton, tomorrow, you'll regret ever giving me detention!!!_

_**END OF CHAPTER.**_

_**Hope you liked it. Please review xxxx**_


	3. An Easy Detention

_**Hey guys, sorry it has taken me a while to write this, i have been putting it off a little. And have been busy with my job. Here it is and i hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Just to let you know, i am going to be making my chapters a lot shorter than my other stories. Just because i don't have a lot of time to write and i feel its better if i write one thing about the story rather than cover three or four in a chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Scarlett, Kitty, Anna, Harrison and Travis.**_

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

"Scarlett, feet!" my mom snapped and reached over slighty slapping my legs to push my feet back down. I scowled slightly and huffed before dropping my feet from the dashboard. I reached over and turned the radio up, listening to _Chris Brown_ blast out of the speakers and humming along with the tune.

"What is the matter with you?" my mom snapped again, reaching over to turn it down. I huffed again and turned towards her.

"What?"

"You have been in a bad mood since the moment you entered the car. You have sat in that seat, huffing and puffing about nothing. Now what is the matter?"

"Jeez, nothing, why does something always have to be wrong. Why can't i just want to sit here in the quiet and listen to music".

"Because that is not like you at all. You usually babble away about your first day of school".

"Mother, babbling is for babies. And the last time i checked, i was 17 years old. So you happen to be a few years later for me 'babbling' about my first day at school".

I watched as she pressed her lips together and nodded slighty before turning back to the road. She pulled the car into the driveway of our new house.

It was a large tudor style, 4 bedroomed house. The outside was modelled in sandblasted stone chips and mahogany wood panelling with a white double garage and small front yard. There was a decked patio both in the front and a larger one in the back. The driveway was paved and then lined with small wooden chips. My bedroom was situated on the front of side of the house, and was the room with the two large bay windows on the second floor.

I got out of the car and slammed the door closed, beginning to make my way up towards the house.

"Come back here now, young lady!!" my mom yelled behind me. I kept on walking and made my way up the steps, towards the door. My elbow was grabbed just as i reached for the front handle.

"What was the meaning of that?"

"What?"

"Getting out of the car and slamming the door closed. That was completely unnecessary Scarlett. Now explain yourself before we go inside?"

"There is nothing to explain, i just wanted to get out of the car mother".

"No, you could have gotten out of the car and shut the door easily. First you speak to me disrespectfully and then you slam the door. No, that is nothing, something happened".

I pulled away from her slightly and reached for the door, going inside and dropping my bag at the foot of the stairs.

"No, there was no reason, perhaps i just felt like it".

"Well, perhaps i just feel like grounding you then, for 3 days. How is that?". I turned away and started to stomp up the stairs.

"Great, just great. First detention and now grounded and all on my first day. Wow".

"Detention as well. What happened to you?"

"Nothing" i called back, walking along the hall to my room.

"Hey smurf, what's eating you?" a voice called out. I turned around and saw my brother Travis standing there, leaning against his door frame with his arms folded across his chest. His blond hair was hanging down to his shoulders, with bangs swept across his face, his green eyes shining.

"Not much, i got detention and now I'm grounded. You?"

"Same old, same old. Detained on your first day? What's the deal?"

"I got it for tomorrow after school. Nothing, just a teacher who thought he was smart, but I'll show him. He's not going to know what hit him" i smirked calculatingly.

"Hmmm...remember the last time you did that?"

"Oh yeah, but this is a whole new definition. Trust me".

"Okay, smurf. See you later" he chuckled and went back into his room. I smiled and walked into my own, closing the door. I traipsed over to my bed and collapsed onto it, closing my eyes and allowing his face to float before my lids. _Mmmmm, Troy._

_

* * *

_

'Get outta bed, sleepyhead, Get outta bed, sleepyhead, Get outta......'

I smacked my hand down on my alarm clock and groaned. _What the....how early is it?_.

I opened one eye groggily and looked at the clock, wincing slightly at the small amount of light pouring through the windows. _5:30am_

"Urghhhh...." i groaned, untangling myself from the covers and padding slowly to the door. I opened the door, winced at the light but continued and made my way down to the bathroom, grabbing two large white fluffy towels on my way.

Stepping into the shower, i allowed the warm water to wash away my sleepiness. I sighed blissfully as it eased my muscles and set me up for the day.

I got out of the shower, wrapping my naked frame in one of the towels and then twisting my hair up into the other towel, drying all of the water from my hair. I walked back to my room, slightly more awake than i was when i went to the bathroom. I stepped into my room, going into my walk-in closet and picking out my clothes.

I brought them out into my room and placed them on the bed, smiling giddily at them. _Today is going to be a great day._

After heating up my hot rollers and curling my hair, putting my clothes on and packing everything into my black Balenciaga bag, i was ready to go downstairs.

I sat at the breakfast table with Kitty, while my mom got ready. She letting me take my own car to school, but i had to drop Kitty off as she had some things to do.

"You all set munchkin?" i asked and she smiled at me before nodding. I checked the time and saw it was 7:10. I lifted her down off the chair and took her hand. I picked up my bag and said bye to my mom and then to my dad as he came down the stairs. He kissed my cheek, saying bye to both Kitty and I, and also reminding me to come straight home after detention as i was grounded. _Like i could forget._

I strapped Kitty into her booster seat and then got into my car, a white VW convertible beetle with black soft top. It was my baby.

I started the car, pulling out of the garage and reversing down the driveway and then getting on my way to school. I dropped Kitty off at pre-school, walking in with her to make sure she got settled. I then went back to my car, driving myself to school and parking in my allocated space.

The hours ticked by so slowly. I watched the clock throughout the whole day , wishing i could just get to detention so i could get it over with.

Finally the last bell rang and i dashed from the classroom, walking as quickly as i could down the hall, and out of the building, crossing over to the main one. I stepped inside and walked down the corridor, dodging students all over the place, who were fighting to get out. My leather high heeled boots were clicking off the tiled floor as i walked, making a loud noise as the hall cleared out.

I made it to his classroom, and leaned against the wall, waiting a few moments so i could gain my breath back. I hitched my bag up slightly and tightened the grip on my books before turning to the door and knocking it softly.

_**

* * *

**_

TROY'S POV

"Come in!" i called softly as i heard someone knock at the door. It opened and i looked up and watched as small thin figure topped with a head of bouncing brown curls entered the room. My breath caught slightly as i watched her turn around to face me after closing the door. My eyes dropped to the floor and floated up over her, taking in her appearance. She was wearing skin-tight black leather trousers, tucked into black leather high heeled boots and a black bomber jacket which i could not see under. Her hair was a shining mass of curls that i suddenly had the urge to run my fingers through.

I smoothed my hair back and then stood up.

"Hi" she muttered weakly. I took a deep breath and then swallowed loudly before clearing my throat and saying

"Please take a seat. I have wrote somethings on the board. Sit down, copy what it says 150 times and then you may leave". She nodded and smiled softly, lighting up her whole face before she made her way to the seat she sat in during class. I watched as she placed her bag on the table next to her along with her books. She took out a few sheets of paper and a pen and started copying what was on the board. As she looked up, her eyes caught mine, and i couldn't look away. She cleared her throat which snapped me out of daze and i looked away, mentally slapping myself.

I sat down at my seat and crossed my legs over at the ankles, leaning forward on my chair to continue with the marking i was doing. I picked up my red pen and started correcting things, glancing up every now and then to see how she was getting on.

When i was marking a particularly important piece of work by a student in another senior class, i heard her sigh causing me to look up. She was rubbing her brow with the palm of her hand and blowing air out of her slightly pouted lips.

I licked my lower lip softly and then almost choked as i watched her unzip her bomber jacket, revealing a pink, black and white satin tartan corset top. It was strapless and dipped low, showing off a fairly ample amount of cleavage and hugged her every curve, well at least the ones i could see from here. _Shit, i cannot be looking at her like this. She is my student for fuck sake. I cannot be doing this, one minute i was angry at her for disrespecting the rules of the classroom and the next i am lusting after her like some lovesick puppy._

I felt the slight tightening at my groin underneath the table. I put on hand under the table, trying to adjust the pants that were becoming increasingly too tight.

"Ummm...Miss...Scarlett, what are you doing?" i asked, nervousness evident in my voice.

She looked up abruptly as she placed her jacket over the back of her chair and said

"I was too warm, is that okay?" in a soft tone. I nodded and shook my head, trying to get rid of the obscene thoughts running through it.

_I kept imagining her writhing beneath me in my bed as i thrust deeply inside her, bringing her to the point of unadulterated pleasure multiple times, her bent over me as she took me in her mouth, her rosebud lips and cheeks hollowing to accommodate me, my hands wrapped in her thick mane of curls, me taking her over the desk- her body pressed across it, cheek resting against the hard wood, my hand in her hair as i drove into her from behind, making her scream my name in pure, raw pleasure._

"Mr Bolton!!" a voice snapped and i looked up to see her staring at me. Her cheeks were slightly red and she looked slightly amused and slightly frustrated.

"What?" i asked.

"I''ve finished, i thought it was the polite thing to do and let you know rather than sneaking out when you were obviously in the middle of a very vivid daydream".

I pushed away from the desk slightly and stood up to my fully 6ft 1" height, towering over her small frame.

She stepped forward a little and sat down on the desk, at my side. I frowned but didn't say anything. She handed me 4 sheets of paper and i looked over it, counting mentally how many lines were written on it. I moved back to my chair, sitting down, getting comfortable as i read over it. I was sitting directly in front of her.

"There is only 148 here" i said in a matter-of-fact tone. She smiled and plucked the papers from my hands before looking around lost for a few moments. I looked up as she placed a foot on my chair, slightly between my two thighs.

"What the hell are you doing?" i snapped as she leaned forward towards me. She reached her hand out towards my chest and then grasped the pen that was in my pocket and brought it back.

She turned the top half of her body towards the table and leaned over it, allowing her already ample cleavage to hang out a little more, giving me more than an eyeful, and causing me to turn away for fear of waking up Troy Jr anymore. She wrote down the two lines and then turned back to me, leaning towards me. I snapped my head towards her and reached for her wrist, grasping it tightly.

I took the pen from her hand, putting it back into my pocket but didn't release her arm, only loosened the grip a little.

"You're hurting me" she said, struggling slightly.

"I'm not" i said back, loosening the grip again.

"I think i should know what i feel".

"And i think i should know what i am doing. You are only 17 years old, still a child. I am 24 years old, I'm an adult Scarlett, and you need to learn to respect me".

"Respect is due where it is earned Sir" she said back. I let go of her wrist and watched as she grasped it, rubbing it slightly where a red mark had appeared.

"And what on earth were you thinking coming to school dressed like this?" i asked moving a hand up and down the length of her frame in mid air.

"What is wrong with it?"

"It is completely inappropriate Scarlett. I have a right mind, to write you up for it".

"But you won't. You don't really want to. You are just trying to find another way to annoy me".

"I don't have time for games like these Scarlett, so if you don't mind. You are on my papers". She looked down and then looked back up at me.

"Well, that's certainly one I've never been on before" she smirked. She leaned on one arm, lifting her hip and backside and motioning for me to move the papers. I reached my hand forward shakily. I pulled it back a few times before i pulled them out for underneath her.

"Why are you still here? I told you, that you could leave when you were finished writing those lines".

She moved her foot up slightly, the leather brushing against my thigh. I jumped slightly so she moved it away to the other side of thigh and then placed her other leg on the outer side of my leg on the other side of the chair.

She leaned forward a little.

"Perhaps i like spending time here, with you. But you know, i can see you have a lot of marking to do so...." she lifted her foot and ran it down the length of my leg before removing them from the chair and standing up. She walked back to her desk, leaving me completely gobsmacked. I was unable to move and just looked at her retreating figure. She put her jacket on, picked up her books and bag and went to the door.

"See you tomorrow _Troy_" she stressed my name before leaving the classroom, leaving me sitting there bewildered.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**Well, that was a slightly eventful detention. Not sure if it was a good chapter. Tell me if it was crap. Please review xxxx**_


	4. Dream, Interupted

_**Hey guys, here is the new chapter. Sorry it took so long. Hope you like it xxx**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Scarlett, her squad, Troy's team, Damien and East Richmond High**_

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

_"Kiss me, please" i whispered softly to the man in front of me. He stood, towering over me, his hand resting on my wait, a finger lazily drawing circles over my hipbone. I hissed as he tickled me and watched as a lazily smirk crept over his features._

_"Why?" he whispered back just as softly. His hand ascending up my side, coming close to touching the underside of my breast._

_"Because i want you. I need you too kiss me. Now!". He needed no further encouragement as he dipped his head and captured my lips in a powerful, searing kiss. I gasped immediately, opening my mouth to the onslaught of his tongue, mewling in the back of my throat as the hot muscle entered my mouth and pressed against my own wandering tongue._

_His hand slid down my side, tracing over my hips bones and pelvis before grasping at my thigh to pull me closer. I took the hint and lifted one of my legs and hooked it around his waist, feeling the difference instantly as his hardness instantly pressed tightly to my core, our jean clad groins rubbing together._

_I moaned softly, tugging his hair through my fingers as i tried to find something to keep me grounded and stop me floating away. It was like pure heaven as his tongue lapped at and tangled with my own, tasting my mouth and claiming it, savouring every piece, every touch and texture of the flesh. He growled low in his throat as i pressed myself against him needfully._

_I could feel liquid heat pooling at my core as waves of pleasure rolled over me. He suddenly pulled my lower lip between his teeth and bit down sharply causing me to cry out. I could feel his small smirk against my lips and i tugged his hair sharply between my fingers. He winced slightly but continued his attack on my mouth, soothing the bite he had just inflicted with his tongue. His lips descended a path down my neck, nipping and biting often, leaving his mark on my previously flawless skin._

_"God, you taste amazing" he growled against my skin, his baritone voice vibrating along my throat and instantly making me groan in raw arousal.._

_He licked a line up towards my ear, pressing a soft kiss just underneath and then pulling my lobe between his teeth, suckling it._

_"Oh, Troy...."_

I gasped, sitting up, my chest heaving up and down, sweat dripping off my forehead. I pressed a hand against my chest, feeling it heave as i tried to claim my breath back. _What a dream..._

"Wow" i whispered to thin air as i lay back against my sticky sweat covered pillow. I stared at the ceiling and and urged my heart rate to go back to normal.

As my eyes closed over and a restless sleep claimed me, i saw blue eyes, bright blue eyes.

* * *

I dragged myself along the corridor early the next morning, my eye-lids rather heavy from my fitful nights sleep. I stopped by my locker, opening it and gasping as my reflection came into view in the mirror. I had no make-up on, my hair was hanging frizzly over my shoulders rather than in untamable curls, my eyes had bags underneath them and i just looked like i had been run over my a 40-tonne truck. I groaned and reached into my bag, grabbing two _Pro-plus_and then swallowed them. I put some of my books into my locker and took out some others and then put my cheer leading bag into the locker before closing it and leaning against it with my eyes closed.

"What happened to you?" i heard someone's voice drift to my ears. I opened one eye, turning in the direction of the voice.

"I had a bad nights sleep. How are you?" i asked Taylor as she approached me. She shrugged and fiddled with a strap on her bag.

"Better than you, i suppose". I nodded and she reached for my hand, grasping it and pulling me down the hall.

"Where are we....."

"This requires a major intervention Scarlett. We are heading for the bathroom, where you need to sort yourself out to at least make yourself look decent". She yanked me into the girls bathroom and made sure no one was there before locking the door. She took my bag and placed it on the counter top next to hers.

She took out a brush and stood behind me saying "First things first" before she pulled it through my frizzy hair, spraying something from a bottle she took from her bag onto it. The scent of Orange Blossoms and Vanilla filled the room making me inhale deeply. She pulled the brush through my hair against until she had brushed every curl. I watched it turn from being frizzy into a shiny mass of curls. She continued on until she was satisfied with what faced me in the mirror.

"So tell me about this bad nights sleep?" she asked as we left the bathroom and headed to homeroom. The bell was due to go any moment.

"Nothing much to say. I had a dream....a-and i couldn't get back to sleep" i faltered as Troy's face flew across my vision.

"_A dream?_" she questioned with a funny look in her eye. I nodded not picking up the look and kept walking.

* * *

I walked out of the locker rooms later that day, dressed in black short shorts, a white tank top and knee high white socks with black stripes. I had my hair pulled back, curls spilling out of the bun with white and black trainers on my feet.

As approached the gym, instead of hearing shouts and chants or pattering of feet for a warm up, i heard balls bouncing, trainers squeaking and lots of cheering and shouting. _What the hell?_

I pushed the door open cautiously and stepped inside the gym, letting the door close with a bang. I saw my team sitting on the mat's facing a group of boys, running about bouncing a ball. My team looked over at me with no emotion on their faces. I walked over and Tamara and Brady both stood up and walked towards me.

"What the fuck is happening here?" i questioned immediately, anger evident in my voice "What are these _boys_ doing in **my** gym? During **my** practice?"

"Calm down" Brady said holding out an arm in front of me. I opened my mouth to speak but he held his hand up and i closed my mouth again.

"They just came in and Mr Bolton said their gym had a leak in the roof and there were other teams practicing outside so they couldn't use the field. He said you would be okay with it. Are you okay with it?" Tamara muttered. I opened and closed my mouth a few times, not able to find the words to respond.

"Wait Mr Bolton?" i asked just registering the mention of his name. Both her and Brady nodded "Tell me again? Sorry, Mr Bolton said what?"

"He came in and we all stood up thinking it was you but then his squad followed him in. We asked him what he was doing and he replied 'practicing'. When we said he couldn't he told us that you would be okay with it. He said he had asked you and you would explain when you came along. We couldn't very well refuse him, he is a teacher".

"I don't care what he is!!" i snapped before taking a breath "Where is he and i will speak to him?" i asked a tad more calmly. Brady moved his arm and pointed to a spot between the players, where i could see his outline as he shouted at the boys to do better.

I sighed and nodded, patting Brady's arm to say thank you before i gathered my wits and marched over towards him. I avoided running boys and basketballs as i went over. I went up to him and stood by his side with my hands on my hips. He seemed not to even notice my presence beside him. I cleared my throat but he still continued to shout at the boys.

"Excuse me!!" i said loudly in his ear, causing him to jump around. He looked momentarily startled before a small smile came over his face.

"Well, good afternoon Scarlett" he said a little too cheerily for my liking. This was the most interaction i had with him in a full week since the detention. I was purposely avoiding him at all costs, only speaking or acknowledging him during class. Although to be fair, i mostly kept my head down only answering a few questions as i deemed it necessary to prove i was being active in the classes.

"Good afternoon? Is that all you have to say **Sir**?" i spat out, venom intricately lacing every word. He turned his head back towards the game that was going on between his students. I looked out on them, watching them running back and forth and with a sigh i let out "Pathetic" under my breath.

This seemed to catch his attention and he turned back to me, something halfway between a smirk and a sneer evident on his gorgeous face.

"Excuse me?"

"I believe i said pa-the-tic. Those boys are a ridiculous excuse for a team, they out to get a new coach. I see that got your attention if anything".

"Why you...."

"Why me what? Sir? I believe i told you respect is due where it is earned and you are far from earning my respect by doing this. How dare **you** come into **my** gym, during **my** practice and tell **my** squad it was okay for you to be in here and that **I** would understand!!" i was beginning to attract some attention from his players and my cheerleaders.

"Don't speak to me like that Miss McIntosh or your will find yourself being severely punished".

"Prove it!"

"What?"

"I said...."

"DETENTION. NOW!!!" he screamed before lowering his voice "Be at my classroom in 15 minutes or you will face the repercussions of your actions Scarlett". I walked away, a smirk on my face, knowing i had wound him up so badly.

"What's going on? Are we getting to practice?" Tamara asked as i came over. Most of the squad were hanging off near her, waiting for what i was going to say. I sighed.

"No, everyone, just go home. I'll see you here tomorrow. After another detention with Bolton".

"What are you going to do?" Brady asked, standing behind me as i turned to face the basketball team. I folded my arms over my chest, shrugging my shoulders.

"I don't know.....but I'll think of something" a smirk came over my lips as i stared at the insanely handsome teacher across the gym.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**Well, there is another chapter. Stay tuned to find out what happens in detention. Leave a review guys, thanks. xxxxx**_


	5. Teardrops

_**Here we go, another chapter out very quickly. I want to thank you all for my reviews. They are great and they make me want to keep on writing. Thank you and enjoy!! xx**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Scarlett, Brady, Sasha and Tamara.**_

_**CHAPTER FIVE**_

I was standing in the middle of the changing rooms considering my options for annoying Troy. From what i could tell he is **very, very **easy to wind up which should therefore make my job a lot easier. I changed back into my clothes; a black leatherette off-the-shoulder top and blue jeans tucked into black knee-high stiletto boots. I let my hair down out of the hair-tie and put all my cheer leading things back into the bag.

I stepped out into the hall to see Brady, Sasha and Tamara standing there. "What's the matter guys?" i asked, seeing them looking at me slightly worried.

"We just wanted to make sure you'd be okay. I can't believe he gave you detention again".

"I can" i confessed lightly worrying my lower lip with my teeth and beginning to walk down the corridor with them "He just wanted to prove I couldn't get away with speaking to him like that at all, let alone in front of anyone. As much as i hate it perhaps he has a...."

"Say goodbye to your friends Scarlett" a harsh voice said as a hand latched around my elbow and began pulling me down the hall.

"Hey man, lay off" Brady said coming after us. He went to place his hand on Troy's shoulder but he turned away from him.

"I do not believe this concerns you Mr Daniels, Miss Daniels **or **Miss Redmond, so i suggest that the three of you head on home before you face the same fate as Miss McIntosh here" he shook my elbow vigorously. I grimaced slightly before turning to Brady and making my eyes plead with him imploringly.

"Brady, just take Tamara and Sasha home please. I can deal with this on my own. _Please"_i stressed the word. He let out a sigh and shrugged his shoulders "Alright, i'll see you tomorrow Scarlett".

I nodded and smiled before being dragged down the hall again.

"Excuse me, do you mind letting me go. You are hurting me". His grip only tightened around my arm as i spoke of my distress "Please let go of me. It's sore".

"I've had enough of your acid tongue Scarlett, you will learn to treat me with respect, if nothing else".

"I thought we spoke of respect already Sir". He began to pull me down the hall with more effort than before, causing me to stumble over my feet and slip on the polished vinyl floors. I struggled in earnest, desperately trying to break free of his vice-like grip on my arm.

"Owww!!" i cried as i tripped over awkwardly on my ankle, feeling a stinging pain shoot straight up my leg. I stopped dead as he tugged on my arm "Please Mr Bolton, my ankle, I think it's sprained".

"Okay, come on, a few more steps and you can sit down and i will take a look" his voice had become so delicate i would almost got the impression he cared.

"I can't! It's too sore. Please" i whined pitifully, feeling tears come to my eyes and hating the fact that i was at a disadvantage to him. His eyes lost all anger and filled with concern as his face softened and he came closer towards me. He let go of my arm and i had to balance precariously on my other leg. I reached out for support as i almost tumbled to the ground in a heap.

"Whoa, it's okay, I've got you" he grabbed my forearms gently and pulled me towards him, placing my hands on his waist. I felt my face heat up at the almost intimate contact. He placed his own hands softly on my waist to steady me at first before wrapping one arm around my waist and pulling me against him.

"What are you doing?" i questioned instantly, not wanting him to know i was rather enjoying this side of him; the caring, loving soft side of Troy.

"I'm just going to help you, so you can walk to the classroom, it's not that far. And then you can sit and i will look at your ankle". I nodded and leaned further into him, as he manoeuvred me around so he was directly at my side and then tightened his hold on me. I placed my right hand, palm down on his lower back, needing him to help he stay upright "Okay, can you walk on it?"

I shook my head "I don't think so, it's hurts quite badly" i could feel more tears coming on. _Please, please, not in front of him. Don't cry in front of him!!._

"Ouch!" i cringed as he stepped forward, urging me to move with him.

"C'mon, it's okay. I've got you. I won't let you fall. Trust me" he looked over at me and i met his eyes. They were so dark and deep, i wanted to drown in them. _Trust him he says. How can i trust him?_ "Scarlett trust me" he repeated.

* * *

I nodded and he moved me forward, gently pressing the weight on my foot. I winced as i did this, gripping the back of his damp t-shirt with my fist. I took deep breaths, as we moved our way along the corridor. Eventually we made it to his classroom, and he pulled me into his side, winding his arm around my shoulder to keep me upright, as he reached for his keys to open the door. I pressed my arm into his back tighter thinking what a compromising position that we were in. He opened the door and it swung back, hitting the wall as he got us inside with no effort at all. He helped me over to his chair, pulling it out from the desk and sitting me down on it.

I fell into the comfortable cushion that covered the top of the chair and settled back, feeling the ache in my foot get worse. I closed me eyes over, wanting to go to sleep and just be away from there. I heard him moving about and then for a few seconds there was silence before i heard the zip of my boot coming down as he lifted it up gently. My eyes shot open, staring at him with disbelief that the man i had been seeing over the past week could be so gentle.

"This will probably hurt" he whispered as he slipped my boots off and dropped it softly to the floor. His hand ran around my stocking enclosed foot before reaching up my jeans and pulling it down. He placed it inside my boot and then moved both his hands to my foot, one pressing down on the front, the other cupping the back at the heel of my foot.

He started to press both his hands down gently, watching my face for any sign of pain. He moved his hands around my foot, pressing down, effectively massaging my foot. As he pressed his hand around the base of my foot, at my ankle i winced, sucking air in through my teeth. He nodded and then began to rotate my foot around and i took a deep breath, fighting through most of the pain.

"I think its just twisted. It should be okay in a couple of days".

"A couple of days? I cannot be off it for that long!!" i retaliated, getting angry suddenly. He moved himself back a little, placing my foot down gently and creating space between us.

"Do not speak to me like that. I am warning you for the last time Scarlett. It won't heal if you don't stay off it.

"But---"

"But nothing. When will you learn to listen. I'm telling you, it won't heal properly if you push things. It could mean that you can't cheer lead again. Ever!"

"What?!?!?" i raged, throwing my arms out to the side and doing everything but getting up from the chair "I can't not cheer. It's one of the most important things in my life. It's you fault, if i can't cheer" i pointed my finger at him. I could see him getting angrier by the minute, and despite not wanting to push it, i couldn't help the words from spewing from my mouth

"You caused this, it's all your fault. If you hadn't man-handled me down the fucking corridor i would still be able to cheer tomorrow. What good is a lame captain? Huh? Tell me?" i screamed, trying to push myself up but failing miserably and falling back in the chair.

"Calm down right now!!" he snapped "I didn't once say you could never cheer again. What i said was that if you don't stay off it primarily then you might not be able to cheer again".

"It's all your fault!! I will blame you for the rest of my life. You should never have grabbed me like that. My arm was sore enough without adding insult to the injury by hurting me again. What kind of teacher are you?!?!" i leaned forward in the chair angrily. He shot up to his full height and then leaned over me, causing me to shrink back in the chair.

"Enough!! Don't even think of blaming me, this is not my fault. That was an accident. If you had not provoked me with your insults to that basketball team, then none of this would have happened. You just do not know when to hold you tongue, and perhaps i am getting damn well tired of it. If you learned to respect your elders you wouldn't be in this position!!".

"So you are saying the fact that you hurt me is because i have no respect for you? And what about me? Where is the respect that i deserve? Not once have you shown me the slightest bit of decency in this class. On the first day, you treated me worse than dirt off your shoe, narrowly missing my face with a book which you threw at me and now here i am sitting in this chair, unable to stand because of your actions. Now tell me about respect?" i said calmer than i expected. I stared him in the eyes from my position in the chair. When he didn't say anything, i simply spun the chair around to face the window, not able to continue looking at him for fear of the tears spilling over.

I folded my arms across my chest, trying to make myself take shallow breaths to avoid the large shuddering ones so he wouldn't have the thrill of seeing me cry. _It's okay, just breathe, slowly. In and out. In and out._

"I'm sorry" i heard a soft whisper causing my breath to hitch and one tear to spill out my eye. It rolled down my cheek and towards my mouth where i tasted the salty droplet as i took another breath "I didn't mean to make you feel that way Scarlett. I guess, i just...."

"You just what?" i asked softly, lifting a hand to wipe my eyes and cheeks.

"I guess, i just hoped you were better than the rest of my students. You seemed to be...smarter than the rest. You certainly seemed to bring a new light to the class, i saw that from the moment i saw you. You seemed....different and i just hoped that you would see things my way, from my point of view. And then when you fought back, it angered me. It made me determined that you would see things the way i wanted them, no matter what. I saw your record, a few weeks before the semester began, and you have no idea how much i looked forward to having a student of your caliber in my class, having **you **in my class".

* * *

I sat with my back to him still, desperately wanting to turn around and face him but not wanting him to see the tears ready to spill over. Not wanting him to see me being weak. Not wanting to show him my flaws.

"I just wanted you to be the way your record said you were. You are a straight A student, who participated in several extra curricular activities at school including cheer leading. You have never had anything less than an A in school, no matter the subject. Having someone like you in my class was going to be amazing. It meant i would have someone to share opinions with. Someone on my level, who could grasp the depth of my argument and views. Someone who could share what they thought on things before we had even covered them. Someone who could side with me. Someone i could look forward to seeing. Someone i could love....having in this class".

By now the tears were sliding down my cheeks, spilling over my eyelids like water over a dam. I wanted to turn around really badly, but i couldn't. I folded my arms over my stomach and bent my head slightly, letting the tears run off my face and drip onto my jeans.

"Scarlett...." he said placing his hand on the back of the chair. It was the utterance of my name that made me take the deep shuddering breath that gave me away "Scarlett...god are you okay? Scar..." he trailed off as he forcefully spun the chair to face him and took sight of me hunched over in the chair.

"I-I'm so..sor-ry" i spoke through a shuddering breaths and tears, trying not to choke through it. I could feel my frame wracking with pitiful sobs, as i was reduced to a whimpering idiotic girl in front of him "I-I di-didn't m-mean...t-t-to....." i was cut off as two strong, heavy arms twined around my frame and i was pulled into a tight embrace against a hard body. My sobs wracked my body more, making me shake and whimper badly. He was kneeling in front of me, as he held me against his chest, and whispered in my ear. One of his hands on on my back, rubbing soothing circles over my top and the other was threading through my hair softly.

"Sshh, please don't cry. I'm sorry. Don't cry". I abandoned all previous thoughts and let my arms go around him, clinging onto his t-shirt for dear life as i cried brokenly against his chest "C'mon, don't cry. It's alright, everything is alright. Ssh, don't cry". He pulled me closer to him and i slipped off the chair and onto my knees, on the floor in front of him. I swung my arm around his neck, placing my cheek on his left pectoral muscle which i could feel twitching through his t-shirt and let my cries out. He continued to rub my back, thread his fingers through my hair and whisper soothing words in my ear until my cries were slowing to the odd sob and hiccoughing

_I am so utterly embarassed right this moment. I cannot believe i fell into his arms and sobbed. This is a nightmare. A complete nightmare._

I sniffed and tried to pull back from his chest. His fingers pressed against the base of my neck and he let me pull back from him. I lifted my head, staring at his shoulder, not wanting to look in his eyes. I felt both of his thumbs on my face, wiping the tear trails away from my eyes and face before he tilted my chin up to meet his eyes. I tried to shy away and close my eyes but he held me in place.

"I'm sorry" he said as i met his sight. I sniffed again and shook my head.

"No i am sorry. I shouldn't have....i never meant....I-"

"Sshh" he placed his forefinger against my lips "It was my fault. I just think a common ground should be set the next time between us" I nodded and he moved his hands instantly making me miss the heat. Do you think you can get up or is your ankle still sore?"

"It's a little sore" i replied slightly hoarsely from the crying "But I'll try". He nodded and moved back as i reached behind me for the chair. I pulled it towards me and manoeuvered my way back onto it. I sat down and then jumped instantly when i felt Troy putting my stocking back on before sliding my boots on and zipping it up. He patted my leg when he was done. I nodded as he began to stand up, resting his hands on the arms of the chair i was sitting in. He looked towards the board as he got up before turning back to me and seeing me staring at him. He was so close to me, leaving very little breathing space between us.

I licked my lips softly, wanting him to do or say something to take the pressure out of the situation. And i guess he did just that. For the next thing i knew, our lips were entwined in a searing kiss.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**There we go, another chapter for you. Hope it wasn't too boring. Please review xxxx**_


	6. Bright Blue Eyes

_**Hey guys, thank you so much for the amazing reviews on the chapters. You all have been so wonderful. I love you guys so much, you all make me want to write especially and Angkeats who are my longest readers and came from IMDB as well. But i want to send out a big thank you to everyone who has been reviewing, you make it all worth while. Thanks!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Scarlett, Anna, Harrison and Travis.**_

_**CHAPTER SIX**_

It was pure bliss. Pure, sweet absolute bliss. I felt like i was walking on a cloud, feeling as light as air, as nothing affected me.

And then i was pulled back down as i felt him stand a little straighter for more leverage and i tilted my neck up to keep close to him. I felt one of his hands press against the side of my forehead, smoothing my hair back in a soothing movement as his lips pressed more forcefully against mine. I made a small whimpering sound as his tongue passed over my lips, begging them to open up to him.

I granted him access and felt the tip of tongue press past my lips and teeth, instantly connecting with my own tongue as i put up a fight for dominance in the kiss, which i let him win. He flicked his tongue lazily over mine, memorising every contour and curve of my warm mouth. His thumb was drawing small circles at the roots of my hair, where his hand was resting.

He moved his hand down, trying to press it against my neck, to get a deeper kiss but i suddenly regained my senses and i pushed him away, gasping for air and touching my lips with my hand. I looked at the floor, before shooting a look up to him, to see him touching his own lips and looking down at me, blue eyes darkened with something unidentifiable. Confusion? Lust? Passion?

"I...I..." i stood up in a flash, shaking on my ankle and feeling a shooting pain go straight up my leg. I let no emotion show in my face as i tried to move past him without touching him, my limbs shaking uncontrollably.

"Scarlett...umm...." he was at a loss for words as i shook nervously in front of him. _Oh my god!! He kissed me? I kissed him? We kissed each other? Oh my god, i kissed a teacher. Shit....I'm in trouble!!_

I broke from my reverie and pushed past him with all my force, lifting my bag and hobbling out of the classroom.

"I'm sorry..." i called softly and went to the door, opening it and rushing out as fast as i could on one good leg. The pain was intense, a hot, searing pain shooting up my leg every time i put pressure on it. But i had to move it from there or else face the consequences of that kiss. I hobbled down the hall, looking behind me to see if he was following but he was nowhere in sight.

I rounded the corner, leaning against the lockers and tilting my head back, letting out a deep sigh. I slid down the lockers to the floor, tears blurring my vision as i realised what kind of situation i had gotten myself into and feeling very guilty. _But guilty for what? Guilty for walking out? Or guilty for wanting the kiss?_

I called Travis to come and pick me up because i knew he wouldn't ask questions. _My mom would be all over me, like flies around....well you know the saying. She would be asking questions, tonnes of questions, fawning over me, needing to know everything about the situation before asking about a formal complaint being made. Now that is what i don't want. Or need. Can you imagine what would happen if it got out about what had happened? It would ruin Troy's career and neither of us would see the light of day again, courtesy of my mother._

When i got out of the car at home, my big brother gave me a piggy back ride inside so as to hide the fact that my ankle was twisted. I smiled as i went inside and greeted my mom, who asked where i had been, my dad who just kissed me on the cheek whilst i was still on Travis' back and then he carried me upstairs.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" he asked as he helped me sit on my bed. I shook my head and patted the space next to me in the bed.

"Just, lie with me Travis, i need my big brother". He nodded, slipped his feet out of his shoes and tumbled onto the bed next to me, placing his arm over my waist to hold me close. I pressed my face into his chest and then whispered

"You know i love you Travis?"

"Yep, i love you too short stuff".

_**

* * *

**_

TROY'S POV

_God, what have i done? How could i kiss her like that? She's meant to be my student, but every time i hear her voice, that silky melody floating around my ears, i have to grit my teeth to stop myself from whimpering with need. When she gets angry, it riles me up something terrible and i sometimes feel the urge to grab her and shut her up in a more conventional way. But, man, i am such a pervert. She's only 17 years old. And i am 24. I cannot do this again, i have to find away to stop from giving into the temptation._

_Next time i see her. I have to say i am sorry and resist the temptation of anything else. But oh, what glorious temptation she provides._

I walked out to my car, looking about in the dimly lit street. There were no cars or people around, the street was deserted, no sound except for the occasional gust of summer wind. I flicked my wrist, unlocking the doors to my jet black Jaguar XKR Coupe. I got inside and started the car up before pulling out the parking lot and heading home, thoughts of Scarlett heavy on my mind.

As i pulled up at my apartment and parked my car in the private garage, her face was swimming in my thoughts, so much so, i never noticed Chad; my best friend walking over and waving at me. I jumped as he stood in front of me and smiled widely.

"Yo, man, what is up with you? I just spend the last 2 minutes saying your name and waving my hand in front of your face".

"You did?" i groaned "Well, dude, i was deep in thought. It's what happens when your a teacher".

"Don't pull that shit with me Troy. You chose to teach and just because you have a hard time, don't see fit to blame other people because of your career choice".

"You sound like my dad man. And c'mon i hardly chose this. What happened was out of my control".

"Hmm....sure thing. So you ready?"

"What for?" i asked clueless as i made my way up the stairs to my apartment, Chad hot on my heels.

"The game, man you forgot. You said you would come and watch me. This one time. C'mon".

"I dunno, i'm not sure if i want to. You know how i get".

"Yeah, but its time you moved on Troy. It just wasn't for you and that's the end of it. Stop wallowing over it. Please, your my best friend. I want you to be there". I slipped the key for my apartment into the lock as i reached the door, hearing the instant barking of my dog as i opened the door.

I was pounced on as the door opened, two paws pressing into my knees as a warm, wet tongue licking my cheek.

"Jewel, how's my brilliant girl?" i cooed to her as if she would respond to me. She barked loudly and gave my cheek another lick before tugging on my trouser leg with her teeth and then trotting off towards the kitchen.

I smiled and walked in, motioning for Chad to follow me and made my way to the kitchen. I placed all my things down on the counter top, reaching down to stroke behind Jewel's pointed ears and then going to the cupboard to take out a sachet of her favourite dinner; chicken in gravy and jelly.

She sniffed the air as i opened the pouch and lifted her bowl to the counter top, squeezing the contents of the sachet out and then putting it down next to her as she tried to eat it out of the bowl. She yapped happily as it touched the vinyl and then quickly began to sink her teeth into the food. I looked back up at Chad who has a slightly queasy look on his face that made me chuckle.

He swallowed slowly before regaining his composure and looking up at me.

"Are you coming then?"

"Yeah sure, just let me get a quick shower and change my clothes and then we'll head. Jewel should be okay for another few hours". I headed out of the kitchen as she yapped happily again.

_**

* * *

**_

SCARLETT'S POV

_I barely slept through the night, trying in vain to make Troy's face stay out of my head. I could see pictures of him floating by my eyes, could feel the smooth sweep of his soft lips over my own, the gently tug of his fingers in my hair and then quiet little sounds he made as he kissed me thoroughly._

I turned over, pulling the covers around me and murmurring quietly to myself. The clock flashed '4.45' at me in bright read, making it slightly hard for me to see. I yawned, despite not being able to sleep, covering my mouth with my hand and closing my eyes. I saw his face drift over my lids again. I groaned and opened my eyes again, finally succumbing to the fact that i was getting no sleep at all.

As the clock struck six o'clock i got up cautiously, watching how my ankle felt and headed for the shower, turning it to hot and blasting it on. I stood under the spray, trying to stop myself thinking about how amazing it had felt when Troy kissed me and how i wanted to be there again. _No, it's wrong. We shouldn't be doing it. We shouldn't have done it at all. It cannot happen again. It won't happen again. I'll make sure of it!!_

I got out of the shower and dried my hair, before getting dressed in a grey chiffon crochet dress with white lace lining the low cutting neck-line, a pair of mid-thigh length denim shorts and grey, flat, calf-length suede boots. I packed all of my things into a large grey handbag before heading down the stairs to grab some breakfast. I limped into the kitchen, feeling my ankle getting sore already.

"Hey short stuff, you need a ride to school?" Travis' amused tone came from behind me. I nodded with a small smile and he winked at me before running back upstairs to get a shower.

I made my way to the table where my mom had set out a glass of orange juice and two pancakes with chocolate chips around them. My mouth watered at the sight and i sat down and started to eat slowly.

I finished up and went out to sit on the porch, bringing my legs up on the swing and moving back and forth. I held a hand to my ankle, sorely wishing it would get better so i could move around a lot more at ease.

The door opened and Travis ran out, lifting me up and putting me over his shoulder. He grabbed my bag in his hand and carried me off the porch towards his car. I slapped his back harshly and shouted for him to let me down but he just laughed deep in his chest and carried me all the way to the car. He sat me in the seat and tried to put my belt on for me as well but i just grabbed it out of his hand and told him 'i'm not an invalid, i can do it myself'. He mocked me before slamming the door and making his way around to the driver's seat.

Once he drove me to school, he helped me inside until i saw Taylor in the hall and she walked over to me. She had worry written all over her face and i introduced her to Travis, who smiled kindly and then left me with her. We watched him walk off down the hall and he turned back to wave at the last second. I smiled and Taylor walked with me down to the office, so i could get a slip for my classes.

"Okay sweetheart" the receptionist said "Just get all of your teachers to sign this bit of paper 5 minutes before the end of class and that way you can leave early. Just pop it in this box" he placed her hand on top of a box "At the end of the day and we'll sort everything else out. Okay poppet?"

I smiled, fighting the urge to roll my eyes and shout at her that i wasn't an idiot. She smiled back and handed me the piece of paper. I limped out of the office, yelping suddenly as i collided with a warm, hard object.

I stumbled back on my bad ankle, yelping again and nearly hit the floor until two strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me against them.

The only thing i saw were bright blue eyes.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**I know it's taken me forever to get this up, and then just as i went to post it, fanfiction went down. So sorry for the delay, hope you like it. Thanks xxx**_


	7. Association by Title

_**Hey guys, thanks for the amazing comments over the last few chapters. You have all been so amazing. And i thank you immensely for taking the time to read what i write. **__**So check out my new ideas which i have posted on my page and tell me what you think. I hope you like them.**_

_**Here's my new chapter. Hope you like it. Leave a review please. Thanks xxx**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Scarlett, Brady, Sasha, Tamara, Damien and East Richmond High**_

_**CHAPTER SEVEN**_

I could feel smooth, warm hands pressed against the base of my spine, a warm flow of air coming down over my cheeks and a slightly dull ache in my ankle where i had stepped awkwardly on it.

He was staring down on me, his eyes alight with something unidentifiable. I breathed out harshly, trying to get my heart-rate to go back to normal.

"Ummm...I think I'm okay now. Thanks. You can let go" i murmured softly. He nodded and as soon as his hands removed themselves from me, I instantly missed the heat he had brought with them. I fought the urge to groan under my breath, stepping back awkwardly to maintain some space between us.

"Hows your ankle?" he asked, running his fingers through his hair nervously.

"Better" i said, swallowing a lump in my throat.

"Better?"

"Yeah".

"That's....um...good. Yeah good. So..."

"I'll see you in class Sir".

"Yeah....in....class" he said before i moved around him. I walked away, turning my head to see him dropping his own and looking at the ground which made me feel so guilty. I worried my lower lip softly before turning back around and linking my arm with Taylor's and walking off down the hall.

_**

* * *

**_

TROY'S POV

_Why did i let her walk off like that? Why couldn't i say i wanted to speak to her in private? Would it have looked bad if i had asked her to come to my classroom for no apparent reason? Damn this situation? Why did i have to pick now to be attracted to one of my students? Why did she have to be in my class this year? Someone up there really hates me._

"Mr Bolton?" i heard my name being said and whipped around thinking Scarlett had come back to see me. I turned to see Sasha Redmond standing there.

"Yes Sasha?" i asked politely, totally forgetting she had witnessed me pulling Scarlett to my room yesterday.

"I was just wondering about some homework that you gave out for tomorrow. Could you help me a little?"

"Yeah sure..." i replied a little distractedly as i looked up and saw Scarlett walking down the hall with her friend as if she didn't have a care in the world.

_**

* * *

**_

SCARLETT'S POV

_Why did i just walk away like that? I said i was going to tell him that it shouldn't happen again and that it shouldn't have happened in the first place. Why didn't i say i wanted to speak to him in private? Would that have looked so suspicious if i had said that to him? Surely not. I am just a student wishing to speak with a teacher in a more appropriate environment. That's not fishy at all. Right?_

"Scar?" a hand waved in front of my face, snapping me out of my thoughts as i limped down the corridor next to Taylor.

"Yeah?" i asked distantly, still running my thoughts on Troy. I sighed out loud, wanting nothing more than to end the internal confliction i was having with myself.

"Are you okay? I mean apart from your ankle, are you sure your not sick?"

"What? No, Tay, I'm fine. Don't worry, I'm just having pre-morning jitters about classes and thinking about my team this afternoon. I just don't know how i am going to get by without being able to take part with them".

"Take part with who?" a familiar and annoying voice said behind me. I smiled and swivelled to see Brady standing there, with one shoulder tipped against the locker. He had a cocky little grin spread across his lips, his hands shoved into his loose dark denim jeans. He pushed himself off the lockers and strolled over at a leisurely pace, giving me time to give his attire a once over. He was wearing dark denim's, a white v-neck shirt and a black zipper over it. His hood was up over his hair and he had black and white _Nike _hightops on under his jeans; the front of his jeans pulled back behind the tongue of his shoes.

"Hey Brady, this is my friend Taylor. Tay, this is Brady; my official pain in the arse" i said smiling sweetly.

"Hi" Taylor said nervously, chewing on her lower lip.

"Hey there" Brady purred in his usual 'won't melt butter' tone "So who can't you take part with?" he asked his attention returning to me.

"Umm...well...i kind of hurt my ankle so i won't be able to participate for a few days".

"You kind of hurt your ankle? Either you did or your didn't Scarlett?" he smirked.

"Yeah, thanks smart-ass. I hurt it yesterday. It swollen quiet badly and i don't want to damage it further by working on it and injuring it worse".

"Does that mean i get to look after practice again?" he asked as we started walking down the hall. Taylor was still holding onto my arm and Brady grabbed my other to steady me. I smiled warmly in his direction and we continued down the hall at a slow pace on the way to homeroom.

"Ha ha, in your dreams. I would be a sucker if i let you look after them again. I know that's you all sat about and did nothing. I'm not stupid Brady".

"I can't believe you think so little of me" he gasped, touching a hand to his heart mockingly "Okay, I'll give you that one but what's going to happen at practice then?"

"Simple, i am going to sit there on the mats and tell you what to do. This way i make sure you get to practice and you get to behave. Either way, i win, so I'm happy".

"You little..."

"Brady!! Scarlett!! There you are, we have been looking everywhere for you. You'll never guess....oh hey, what happened to you Scarlett? Are you okay?"

"Hi Sasha, Tamara. What won't i guess?"

"Nothing, nothing that matters now at least. Now tell us what happened?"

"I hurt my ankle. It means i can't cheer for a while. Nothing to serious, but it could get worse if i practice on it. So i'm going to stay off it for a little while".

"Oh wow, that's so sad. Well, we'll be there to help you feel better".

"Yeah, and i have my friend Taylor. Tay, this is Tamara and Sasha. Guys, this is Taylor, one of my best friends".

"It's ummm....nice to meet..you" Taylor replied nervously. _What is wrong with her? She was nervous when Brady came over and now nervous with Tamara and Sasha. What's going on?_

"Nice to...um...meet you too" Sasha said looking at her as if she was less than the dirt on her shoe.

"Charmed I'm sure" Tamara replied as well, not hiding her sarcasm. I was complete and utterly shocked. How could the girls that had been so nice to me, not be nice to one of my friends.

"Ummm...Scarlett, I'm going to go. I really need to get to class. Catch up to me later".

"But Tay...."

"No, I'll leave you alone with your _friends_". I grimaced slightly at the use of the word 'friends'. She let go of my arm and walked away down the hall, her head bowed slightly.

"What just happened?" i asked no one in particular. Brady squeezed my arm and i looked up at him to see him with a mask of no emotions on his face.

"Well, thank god for that. Why on earth are you hanging about with her Scarlett?"

"She's my friend. She helped me when I came here".

"Well, girl, you got to learn that we associate by title here not by name. We just don't hang with geeks like her. They stay with there own and we stay with ours. It's how it's always worked. But, anyway, let's get you to class".

I looked up at Brady, who's eyes were slightly hooded, trying to show no emotion. I was completely at a loss for words, too confused to speak up and to angry to show any emotion. I just let Brady walk me down the hall to my homeroom in a complete daze.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**Okay, don't hate Scarlett for not saying anything. She will have her moment. Hope you liked the chapter. And remember and check on my new ideas!!**_

_**Thanks xxxx**_


	8. Harmony Springs

_**Hey, thank you so much for the brilliant reviews on the last chapter. It amazes me how you all get into the story so much and start relating to the character.**_

_**Just to clear a few things up. Sasha and Tamara did not see what went on in the classroom; if you remember they were the ones with Scarlett when Troy pulled her to the classroom. He told them to go home. However, that's not to say one of them won't be trying to interfere with what is going on between Scarlett and Troy. He is a very attractive teacher and Scarlett might not be the only one who notices.**_

_**So enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Scarlett, Travis, Kitty, Brady, Alison Young and Barbara and East Richmond High and Harmony Springs Hospital**_

_**CHAPTER EIGHT**_

I hobbled into the gym 10 minutes earlier than everyone else. I had been excused from my last class of the day, and wandered for a few moments before deciding to make my way to the gym, so i would be there by the time everyone else got there. I hobbled over to a bench and placed my things down on it, falling down slightly and huffing.

_Class was so tense with him there. He kept staring at me while we were reading a few chapters of the book. It made me nervous and i wanted to shout at him to stop it but at the same time i felt tingly all over. I wanted him to do more than stare at me - whoa, where did that come from? Why did i just think that?_

_**Because it's true. You do want him to do more than that. You want him to grab you and do obscene things to you. **_The devil on my shoulder sounded in my head.

_That's just absurd. Why would i want that to happen?_

_**Because that is one piece of hot ass girl. Why not just let me take over for a while and I'll make you see why you want him to do it?**_

"Just back off and leave me alone!!!" i screamed in my head or so i thought. I heard the scuffing of feet and looked up.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I saw you stumble in and i just wanted to see if you were okay. Sorry" he mumbled before turning to leave the gym.

_Fuck it!_

"Mr Bolton, please. I apologise. I was having an internal confliction with myself. I wasn't meant to voice my opinion like that. I'm sorry" i spoke trying to keep things on the professional level. I couldn't afford to act the way i had acted both in the classroom when he kissed me and in the hall this morning.

"Oh" he mumbled again, his voice so low it could barely be heard.

I moved to stand, pressing my palms flat on the bench to support the weight of me getting up. I winced as i moved awkwardly and he hurried over to me as quick as he could. He pushed me back down and bent down on one knee in front of me.

"Don't move on your ankle. You should be at home resting this. It's doing no good to be at school Scarlett".

"Please, can you imagine, the new girl off school after week because she hurt her ankle? That would completely shock the student population around here".

"I can imagine, quite frankly" he smiled slightly, sitting back and getting more comfortable in front of me. He motioned for me to move the floor to which i stared at him for a few seconds before pushing myself to the very edge of the bench and lowering myself down onto the cool wooden floors. I hissed as my bare thighs pressed against the floor and his eyes lit up as he chuckled at me.

"It's not funny" i bit out childishly. He continued to laugh before pulling my injured ankle into his lap and reaching up to slide my boot off. I hissed again but this time in pain rather than discomfort.

"Wow, it's really swollen. Perhaps you should get a doctor to take a look. I can't tell if it is worse than a sprain or not. It could be a hairline fracture. This could be worse than i first thought" he spoke as he pressed his hands around my extremely bruised and swollen ankle. It had turned a angry red colour mixed with a slight purple colour just around the area where the ankle ligament meets the foot. And it was turning slightly blue around the ankle bone. I squirmed under his touch as he pressed his fingers down harshly causing me to cry out.

"Ouch, stop, please. That really hurts".

"Alright, I'm just trying to see what it feels like. But honestly, we have to go. I'm going to take you to hospital. Now".

"What?" i asked dazed as he stood up, my boot in his hand. I stared at him from the position i was in on the floor, feeling so vulnerable. _I felt like a small bird being stalked by a cat who was ready to pounce. He could have pounced on me right there and i wouldn't have been able to run. Yet he was being so kind to me. What happened to vindictive Troy? Has he disappeared? Was he ever there to begin with?_

"C'mon, up we get" he said reaching his arms down to grab me around my ribs. I placed my hands on his biceps, gripping him through his shirt as he lifted me up like a small doll as if i weighed nothing. He placed me steadily on my feet although i was leaning against him for support. He made sure, my sore, bare foot was off the ground as he manoeuvred us around towards the gym doors and placed his arm around me. I stiffened up at first but relaxed after feeling the heat spreading through my body from his gentle touch.

He eased us into a slow walk; well hop for me, gently helping me towards the door.

"Will your squad be here soon?" he asked in a soft voice. I looked towards him, my right hand placed on top of his right hand as it rested on my waist and my left hand gripping his left hand as he led me to the door.

"I...umm...yeah, they'll be here. I was going to take the practice from the mats. You know, not doing anything practical. I couldn't even if i tried" i laughed a little before wincing as i touched my injured foot to the floor a little "But they haven't showed yet. It's still a few moments before they need to be here".

"Would you rather wait and we can let them know?" he asked staring down at me with his killer blue eyes. I just noticed how unbelievably attractive they were. Huge round irises the colour of the deepest part of the sea, with tiny beads of sky blue and silver threaded through them; which shone in the light, surrounding the blackest of pupils in the centre.

I gasped slightly and he looked at me panickingly. I shook my head, turning the small gasp into a makeshift cough.

"Erm..." i started but was interrupted by the door opening. Brady's head popped around and he looked at me smiling slightly before his eyes darkened in Troy's direction.

"What happened to you?" he asked instantly, seeing me in my teacher's arms, with my boot off showing my blue, red and purple foot whilst keeping my weight off said foot.

"I...nothing. I was sitting in here waiting for you and well Mr Bolton saw me hobbling into the gym and offered to take a look at my ankle. And here i am, heading off to the hospital with him".

"WHAT!! Hospital?" Brady shouted, astounded by what i was telling him. I nodded my head tightening my grip on Troy's hands.

"Yeah Brady. Mr Bolton said it could be a hairline fracture. It's swollen up badly and look at the bruising on it. It's better i get it checked out just now rather than wait till the damage could be irreparable right?" i asked looking between the both of them.

"Of course" Brady smiled "But I'm coming with you".

"No!" both Troy and I said at the same time.

"What?" Brady asked looking between the two of us with confused eyes.

"It's okay Brady. I can take Scarlett to the hospital. You'll need to stay here".

"Why?" Brady asked stepping closer, reaching out to help me move towards the door. I nodded and smiled reassuringly at Brady.

"You need to stay here and take over the practice. I need you Brady. You have to do this one thing for me. And look, I've trusted you before. And you betrayed my trust the last time when it came to the squad. Please, for heavens sake, don't do it again" i eyes him, watching his lips twitch into a smirk.

"I won't" he said looking at me with gorgeous shining emerald eyes. I smirked back in his direction before turning to Troy.

"Shall we get going?" i asked, wincing as he nodded and moved me forward "You know, you could just carry me and this would be a whole lot easier".

"Oh, of course" he said going to lift me into a bridal style lift. I chuckled and shook my head before replying

"No i was joking. Come on before my ankle falls off and i never get to cheer again".

"God, that would be the death of you right" he replied with a small smile of his own. Both Brady and him nodded to one another and Brady kissed my cheek as we walked out of the gym and headed for the parking lot.

_**

* * *

**_

TROY'S POV

I gripped her around the waist, holding her hand within my grasp as we went out to the car. Her ankle was in serious condition_. I probably misdiagnosed her when i told her it was a sprain. I can easily see it being a hairline fracture now. I just hope it's not._

I flicked my keys at my car, putting the alarm off on it. She looked up in surprise, her intent concentration on walking broken by the sound of the alarm. I moved her in the direction of my car, watching her smile as it came into view.

"Wow" she breathed "And i thought i loved my car. Now this is just amazing. What kind of car is this?"

"A Jaguar. But that's the least of your worries. Come on, let's get you inside and then we'll get you to hospital. Perhaps you should call your parents. You know to deal with your medical bills and to come and pick you up unless you want me to take you home?".

"I can deal with my own medical things. I don't want to put you to any trouble, I am already causing enough trouble by you taking me to hospital".

"It isn't any trouble. I need to make sure you're okay. I did cause this to happen. I won't forgive myself if it turns into something worse than a sprain Scarlett" i said, opening the car door and helping her into the back seat. I helped her scoot across the seat until her back was pressed tightly up against the other door.

"Okay?" i smiled and she nodded. I was kneeling with one knee pressed in between her own knees, helping her to sit straight and make sure her leg was propped up. I reached up to pull her belt down over her and connect it in, my fingers brushing her bare thigh, where her denim shorts didn't cover them. She shivered slightly as i did this, and i wanted to smile but she was staring into my face. She reached down and took my hand away from her thigh before holding it up and lacing her fingers with mine.

"Do not be upset, if it's more than a sprain. It's not your fault, i can assure you of that. You've done everything you can". I nodded slightly but hung my head in shame.

"I caused this though. That doesn't mean I've done everything i could. If i hadn't have been so hell bent on....."

"Ssh. I don't want to hear another word. I promise, if it's worse, it's not your fault. Its just one of those things that fate has in store for me. It's not the end of the world. Trust me".

"I do" i replied making her smile.

"Good, now tell me. What are passing students going to think seeing you with your arse hanging out the back of the car Mr Bolton?". When she said this, i could not help but just burst out laughing. It made her laugh to before i disentangled myself from her and got out of the car. She was still chuckling slightly as i got in the driver's seat and pulled the door shut. I started the car, pulling my belt on and then making my way to the hospital.

When we got to the hospital, i helped her inside, holding onto her exactly way i had at school. She smiled at me as we entered the Accident and Emergency department at Harmony Springs Hospital. We both looked up at the desk as we approached the reception.

"Hi, how can i help you?" a small, young red headed woman smiled sincerely.

"Hi, erm, I've hurt my ankle pretty badly and i think it might be fractured. It's awfully swollen and bruised and i can't walk on it".

"Okay, what's you name and I'll get your details up on the computer?"

"Um..Scarlett MacKenzie McIntosh. My parents are Harrison and Anna McIntosh".

"And that's McIntosh with just a small c yes?" the woman asked us. Scarlett nodded and smiled, waiting on her details coming up.

"Okay, I'll get the nurse to come by and see you. If you sit over there for a few moments, she'll be with you in a second and she'll let you know what's happening from there, okay?"

"Thank you" i said in return and helped Scarlett over to sit down.

"Sir, can i speak with you for one moment please?" the woman at the desk asked after I'd sat Scarlett down. I looked over and nodded, making sure Scarlett was okay before going over to speak with the receptionist/nurse.

"Yes?" i asked with a small smile.

"Ummm...I do not mean to pry Sir, but can i just ask your relation to the young woman please?"

"My relation?" i asked gulping slightly. The woman, Barbara, nodded and smiled

"Yes, relation. What is she to you?"

"Ummm...well...she's my...girlfriend. Yeah she's my girlfriend".

"Your girlfriend?"

"Yes, as in I am her boyfriend, we're together, dating....." i clarified for her before she cut me off.

"Okay, that's fine. I was just checking to make sure. Doing my job".

"Alright, thank you" i said again before walking back over to join Scarlett. She looked up at me, a small frown marring her lips.

"What happened?" she asked looking worried.

"Nothing".

"Nothing?" she asked again, confusion now dawning on her face.

"Yeah, she was just asking some routine questions. Nothing of importance to you. Let's just get your ankle seen to and then I'll take you home" i smiled patting her hand. She smiled back and turned her head away to look at something else.

_Damn it!! Why the hell did i say she was my girlfriend? Now i am totally going to get my arse kicked if anyone finds out i said that. I cannot let anyone know. Especially Scarlett. What made me say that?_

"Scarlett McIntosh?" a woman's voice rang out and we both looked up. I helped her up out of the chair and a nurse brought over a wheel-chair for her to sit in. I thanked her, making sure Scarlett was comfortable before i wheeled her over to the doctor.

"Hello, I'm Dr Alison Young. Normally a nurse would come and see you first but we're slightly short staffed so your getting the special treatment today. I'm going to just take you up for an X-ray just now and then we'll get you into a room while we wait on the results. Shouldn't be too long. Would you like to come with us?" she asked looking at me. Scarlett looked up at me, her eyes, pleading me to go with her but i couldn't. I needed time to think on what i just did.

"No, that's okay. I'll just wait here for you to come back out" i said squeezing her hand and then letting the doctor wheel her off. She looked back at me with sad eyes but i just looked away.

_Now to think about why i said she was my girlfriend._

_**

* * *

**_

SCARLETT'S POV

I sat in the room, staring out of the window as i waited for the doctor to come back with my results. _Why did Troy just leave me? It's like he didn't want to be around me anymore. He just got all nervous and scared as if he had done something wrong. I wonder if something happened with that woman at reception. She called him over for no apparent reason and then he came back and he looked frightened and sheet white. But he wouldn't tell me anything. I need to know what...._

My thoughts were interuppted as the doctor came into the room.

"Okay, well i have your X-ray results. Now it's not broken or fractured. But it happens to be extremely sprained and bruised. It's a good thing you came in. If you look here" she pointed to something on the X-rays "There is a small chip in your bone. It's nothing to serious but it could have gotten worse. You will have to keep an eye on your ankle in the future. Do you strain it a lot?"

"I dance. I'm a cheerleader so i am constantly on my ankle".

"Well, i would recommend taking physio a few times a week to strengthen your ankle and also be careful on it. Just take it easy. I'm going to send in a nurse to strap your ankle up and we'll give you some crutches to help you get about".

"Okay, thank you". She nodded and patted my shoulder and then took her leave from the room. The door closed and then someone else came in. It was the young nurse from the reception desk.

"Hi sweetie" she smiled widely. She helped me sit on the bed properly and then took out a splint and some bandages.

"So, how are you feeling? I guess okay since it's not broken right?"

"Yeah, it's good. It's just very painful".

"Well, I'll see if i can get the doctor to prescribe some painkillers for you. So aren't you a lucky one eh?"

"Sorry?" i asked confused and she put the splint on and then started wrapping bandages around it to keep it on.

"Having a hot man like that outside waiting on you. Your one of the lucky girls these days with a boyfriend like that".

"What? But i don't...."

"He's very nice. Wherever did you find him?"

"Eh.....around" i said not letting anything show on my face. _Where did she get the idea....Oh. Wait a damn minute. That's what happened. He told her he was my boyfriend. But why? Did she say he couldn't be in the hospital with me? Oh boy. That's what's wrong with him._

"Ouch" i winced as she pulled it tighter.

"Sorry. So how old is he?"

"Who? Oh, yeah, he's older than me a little" i replied dodging the question.

"I bet he sure taught you a few things" she chuckled a little, probably forgetting i was only 17 and technically breaking the law if i had sex with him.

"Yeah, he sure has taught me a lot, that's for sure" i chuckled as she finished strapping up my leg. She helped me up and then got the crutches from the corner, helping fix them for my height before getting me to practice on them slightly. She smiled and helped me get back to reception where Troy was sitting with his head in his hands.

"There we go, all better. Wait a moment and i will talk to the doctor about painkillers". I nodded as Troy looked up and i hopped over to hip on my crutches. He stood up, rubbing his palms on his black slacks.

"Hi" he murmured.

"Hey, it's not broken or fractured. Stop worrying. It's just really badly sprained. But i do have a chip in the bone and then doctor has recommended three physio classes a week and taking it easy on my ankle". He nodded and the colour came back to his face as he smiled.

"Okay, here you go. There's a prescription for you to get some painkillers. Now take it easy and you look after her" she said pointing at Troy which caused us both to blush.

He nodded and cleared his throat before motioning for me to go in front of him as i hobbled out of the A and E on my crutches. He watched me closely to make sure that i didn't fall. When we got to his car, he helped me into the passenger seat this time and made sure i was all strapped in before shutting the door and getting in himself.

The drive home was utterly silent, the only sound as the car's indicators clicking and the sound of the engine.

I directed him to my house with hand movements and as he pulled up, it was getting very late and i knew my parents would be worrying.

"Well, here you go...."

"Erm...yeah thanks. I'm really sorry about the trouble...."

"It was no trouble. So I'll see you tomorrow at school?"

"Yep, I'll be there, hopefully. I might need to get out my classes earlier, but I'll try and be there".

"Okay, do you need a hand getting out or anything?"

"Nah, I'll be okay. But thank you so much for today. You've been amazing Mr Bolton" i leaned over and kissed his cheek softly before getting out of the car. I hobbled around on my good foot and he handed me my crutches out of the car and my bag from the backseat.

"Thank you" i said and shut the door, smiling and waving as he drove off.

I went up the path towards my house, finding it hard to get up the steps. Just as i was getting to the top of the steps, the door opened harshly, swinging back on its hinges and i was faced with a _**very, very**_ angry Travis.

"Where the hell....Oh my god. What happened to you? Short stuff. Answer me?" he came rushing out and lifted me off my feet into his arms, bridal style. My crutches clattered to the ground.

"I, my ankle. It got worse at school and my teacher took me to hospital. I told him not to call. I told him i would be okay and then he brought me home".

"Why on earth, wouldn't you call?" he asked carrying me inside and placing me gently on the sofa.

"I- I don't know. I just thought you wouldn't be that worried. I'm sorry" i called as he made his way back to the porch to grab my crutches. He came in and slammed the door shut which caused me to jump. He came back in, carrying Kitty who had just come running down the stairs.

"Scarlett!!!" she screamed excitedly, reaching for me and i lifted her gently onto my lap.

"Hi squirt, how are you?"

"I'm good. Are you hurt?"

"Yes, sweetheart, i hurt my ankle, so don't jump to much in my lap as it hurts".

"Okaayyy" she laughed and proceeded to tell me all about her day at preschool and what not. I listened intently all the while thinking about Troy. After she fell asleep in my arms, Travis carried her upstairs and then came back down to get me.

"Where are mom and dad?" i asked just realising they weren't there. Travis looked down at me and smiled slightly.

"They had to go away for the weekend. Dad has some sort of conference with his job. Come on, let's get you to bed. You need some rest".

"Okay" i chuckled as he lifted me into his arms. He carried me upstairs and went to take me to my room but i shook my head and asked him to take me into his. He nodded and laid me down on the bed, slipping my boot off my foot.

"Hey, where is your other shoe?" he asked, seeing i didn't have it. _Shit, Troy still has it._

"Ummm...i left it at school, my ankle was too swollen to wear it" i lied.

"Okay" he agreed and got in the bed beside me, pulling me closer to him.

"I'm glad you're okay. I was so worried".

"I know, I'm sorry. Just get some rest.

_**

* * *

**_

NO-ONES POV

Both Scarlett and Troy lay in bed wide awake that night thinking the same thing.

_Why did i say she was my girlfriend?_

_Why did he say he was my boyfriend?_

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**Wow, okay that took me most of the night to write. It's a long one. But i wanted it all in the one chapter. Remember and check out my new ideas on my page. Thanks xxxx**_


	9. Damien the Dangerous

_**Hey guys, thanks for the amazing comments on the last chapter. They made me smile and laugh and feel happy that someone is enjoying my stories. It's hard being an OC writer, because not many people take the time to read and review stories written with an OC character. **_

_**Anyway, i just want to thank you again for doing that. And enjoy the chapter**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Scarlett, Travis, Anna, Harrison, Kitty, Brady and Damien.**_

_**CHAPTER NINE**_

I got out of bed on Monday morning feeling slightly more relaxed. Travis had looked after me all week-end between going to his job and looking after Kitty as well. I had helped looked after Kitty when he was at work. I felt so bad for doing it to him but he insisted that i rest or my ankle would never get better.

I had already called to arrange my physio classes for the week; penciling them in for this afternoon, Wednesday and Friday. That way it was spread out and my leg would be getting stronger all the time.

I heard the door being shut downstairs and knew instantly my parents were back. I picked my crutches up from against the wall and slipped my arms over them and hobbled towards the stairs. I used my crutches to help me get down the stairs and hobbled into the kitchen.

"Morning Princess, how are....what on earth happened to you sweetheart?" my dad said as i came in. He stood up from the table, his face tired and weary from the flight but concern filtered through his eyes as he looked at me.

"Hi Dad, I fell on my ankle. It got worse on Friday at school and my teacher had to take me to hospital".

"Hospital?!?!" my mom exclaimed as she looked up from making breakfast. She had the same weary look about her face, just from being away the full week-end and from being tired.

"Yeah, i had to get it strapped up. Mr Bolton was amazing about the whole thing. He took me there in his car and then waited with me and then drove me home. He did everything he could. He was the one that recommended the hospital because he thought it might have been broken. I could have permanently damaged my ankle, if not for him".

"Well, we must thank Mr Bolton for all he did. Without him our baby would have gotten hurt Harry" my mom said patting my fathers shoulder as he helped to my seat. She placed a plate of fruit and pancakes down in front of me before handing me a fork and telling me to eat. I began to slowly eat my breakfast, only managing a small amount.

"I have to get dressed for school" i said standing up and hobbling over to put my plate in the sink after emptying it.

"You are going no where young lady. You have to rest your ankle".

"But, i have to go to school. I can't afford time off in my first few weeks. And i have a physio appointment this afternoon".

"Physio?" my dad asked.

"Yeah, the hospital said i have a chip in my ankle bone. I sprained my ankle and aggravated an old cheer leading injury. The doctor recommended i take three physio classes a week to strengthen my ankle or i might never be able to dance again".

"Well, i will come and pick you up and take you after school. What time is it at?"

"That's okay Dad. Travis said he would take me down but thank you for offering".

"That's fine pumpkin. You head on upstairs and get dressed. I'll take you down to school this morning".

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, off you go" he smiled, turning to the paper to read the business section.

_**

* * *

**_

ONE HOUR LATER

I was heading to school in my dad's car. I looked over at him, taking in his appearance. He looked worn-out and stressed to the max. I hated putting more pressure on him with my ankle and my troubles at school. I was always a Daddy's girl and confided all my issues in him. But now, i just kept them bottled up, not wanting to add to the stress and pressure on him.

As he pulled up at school, he leaned over to give me a kiss on the cheek and then helped me out with my crutches.

"Scarlett, what on earth happened to you?" Taylor's rushed over as she saw me. She was dressed in a black knee length gypsy skirt, flat black pumps, a black and cross-over top with a grey cardigan over it.

"My leg got worse on Friday. Mr Bolton had to take me to hospital to get an X-ray and i have to take physio classes now. By the way, Taylor, this is my dad; Dad, this is my best friend Taylor".

"Hi Mr McIntosh, it's really great to meet you".

"And the same to you Taylor; its always nice to meet some of Scarlett's friends. And please call me Harry".

"Okay" she smiled shaking his hand.

"Okay sweetheart, your all set. Have a nice day and take it easy, Travis will pick you up later for physio".

"Thanks Dad" i hugged him and then watched as he got into the car and drove off, sounding the horn twice as he went.

I turned back to Taylor who was still looking at me with a frown etched on her lips. I reached down and fixed my clothes which consisted of black skinny jeans with silver detailing on the back pockets, a long grey and silver zipped hoodie with a design on the back and grey canvas shoes with clear diamantes on them.

I had the hood up over my hair which was down in wild curls again. I motioned to Taylor to head inside and i started hobbling along with her on my crutches.

"So, tell me again, what on earth happened?"

"Well, my ankle got extremely sore on Friday afternoon, i mean i could hardly move. I headed into the gym to help with practice and Mr Bolton followed me in. He said, i had looked as if i was in a massive amount of pain so he took a look and then said i should go to hospital. He drove me there, waited with me and then took me home. He was amazing through the whole thing, i don't know what i would have done without him".

"Wow, that's sound amazing. Well, not the part about your ankle and all but i am really glad you seem to be on better terms. You've complained to me about him a few times and i was worried that you would have some trouble. But at least now you are a little more friendly with each other".

"Oh, an about Friday, why did you just walk away?"

"Well, you see...um....well....I-"

"Tay, just spit it out please?"

"I..those girls, they don't like me very much. I just...I couldn't be bothered dealing with the remarks they were going to come away with and the looks they were shooting me. I'm sorry, i know they're your friends and all but...."

"Look, Tay, you are my best friend. If they don't like you then i don't like them okay".

"Really?"

"Yes. I'll talk to them and see what happens. I get the feeling i am going to make a few enemies before the year is out" i told her as we approached my locker.

"You'll never make an enemy out of me baby" a chilling voice sent shivers down my spine; and not good shivers. My head snapped around quicker than you can say _Damien_ and i stared him down.

"Can i help you? I really thought you got the message the first time".

"You can help me actually, with a lot of things" his eyes travelled the length of my body and he raised an eyebrow mockingly at my crutches "Seems, my red-hot fox got herself into an accident?"

"I sprained my ankle, not that it has anything to do with you though".

"Oh, it has everything to do with me. Now, let's try this again. How about you, me and dinner on Saturday night?"

"I don't think so. You, me and dinner will never happen. So why don't you take yourself and your little goons here and head on over to class before i really get angry".

I turned around to continue walking down the hall, when i was pushed against the lockers face first. I felt a hard body come up behind me and my hood was pulled back as well as my hair. I winced a little but i felt him smirk against my cheek. He pressed his mouth against my ear and whispered

"I'll get you soon. You'll give into me eventually. I think you really need to learn who rules this school. Try being sweet to me next time and this won't happen. Don't worry baby, i won't hurt you. At least not much" he said and tugged on hair sharply before nibbling my ear slightly and then pulling away. I sucked air in through my teeth and leaned my forehead against the locker before turning around to see him walking away.

He turned back and winked at me before blowing a kiss which made me feel like throwing up.

"God dammit" i screamed and hit my hand of the locker "Why is there always one prick in every school that has to be knocked down a peg or two? He really is something isn't he? And i don't mean in a good way" i said turning back to Taylor.

The look on her face could have been described as the colour draining from her face, if that were possible but she just looked totally shocked and worried.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her voice two octaves higher than it should have been.

"I'm fine, that was nothing. He's just a little rough around the edges. I've had worse Taylor. I'll be fine".

"Are you sure?"

"Yep, i don't really want to talk about it. Can we go to homeroom?"

"Yeah sure. Get your stuff and then we'll go".

_**

* * *

**__****__****_

TROY'S POV

I was walking down the hall on Monday morning, heading to my class to start prepping for it. I rounded the corner and pulled back instantly seeing Damien Dalaney pulling back from holding Scarlett against the locker. I watched as she winced and his friends just looked on. She put her head down and turned around before watching him walk down the hall. He turned back to her and blew her a kiss, which made me clench my fists in anger. _God how i was to pound that kid's face in. How dare he treat her like that. Why didn't i stop him right there. He is such a smug little punk_.

_"God dammit" _i heard her scream out loud _"Why is there always one pick in every school who has to be knocked down a peg or two. He really is something isn't he? And i don't mean in a good way"._

I waited, my back pressed against the wall and listened to the conversation knowing it was wrong but not able to pull myself away.

_"Are you okay?"_ another voice said and i presumed with was that girl who was with her, Taylor i think.

_"I'm fine, that was nothing. He's just a little rough around the edges. I've had worse Taylor. I'll be fine"_.

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yep, i don't really want to talk about it. Can we go to homeroom?"_

_"Yeah sure. Get your stuff and then we'll go"._

I stood there, listening to them and feeling a heavy weight in my chest. _I should have stopped him when i saw what he had done but he was too quick for me. By the time i had gotten there, i wouldn't have been able to do anything._

_And what on earth did Scarlett mean when she said; she'd had worse?_

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**Okay, not much Scarlett and Troy but i promise more soon. And Deadly Damien and has made a reappearance. Review please and i hope you enjoyed. Thanks! **_

_**Oh and remember to look on my page and tell me which of my new ideas you like best!!!!!**_


	10. Can't Get a Word in Edgeways

_**Hey, I hope you are enjoying my story. I don't seem to be getting many reviews and although i am loving writing this and i don't mean to sound selfish, i just hope if people are reading, can they leave a comment just to let me know what they think. Please and thank you!! Enjoy xxx**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Scarlett, Brady, Tamara, Sasha and the other cheerleaders.**_

_**CHAPTER TEN**_

I hobbled along the corridor after separating from Taylor after homeroom. I was heading to Mr Bolton's class for English. I was actually dreading the class, not knowing how he was going to act or what to say. Hopefully everything will be fine.

I hobbled down the virtually empty corridor and made my way to his open classroom door. I poked my head around the door frame, seeing him writing on the white board. I bit into my lower lip, trying to keep back the mewl in my throat as he stretched up, straining his muscles and causing them to bulge through his white oxford shirt. He was wearing black slacks with the shirt tucked in and shiny black shoes.

He flicked his floppy locks out of his hair and concentrated on what he was writing, his blue eyes shining and serious. I hated to do it but i reached my hand out and knocked on the door.

His head snapped towards me and he took a look over my frame.

"Hey" i softly greeted him, adding a small smile at the end.

"Hi" he said back just as softly. I stepped around from the doorway and hobbled my way into the room on my crutches leaning myself against a student's desk and sitting back on it.

"How are you feeling?" he looked over at me as he spoke. I shrugged my shoulders and gave him a half lipped smirk.

"I could be better. What about you?".

"I'm good, I'm more concerned about **you** though and your ankle".

"It's getting there. Still a little painful and i obviously have to hobble around on these useless things" i replied giving a little shiver as he stressed the word 'you' in the sentence.

"That's good. So how was your week-end?" he asked turning back to the board and continuing to write. As he stretched up to scribble a sentence, he gave me a perfect view of his arse. _And what a nice arse it is_.

I shivered involuntarily again and quickly averted my gaze as he turned around.

"It was okay i suppose. It was just me, Travis and Kitty again".

"Again? Where are your parents?" he placed the pen down on his desk and then came over towards me. He stood in front of me, his hands sliding into the pockets of his trousers.

"Away on business" i scoffed "What can be more important than taking care of your children? I mean, i love my Mom and Dad but at the end of the day, shouldn't we come first? But i guess we're used to it now. Travis and I prefer it to be just us three. It's always been that way and its better".

I bowed my head slightly, looking at my hands as they sat in my lap. I let out a small breath which turned into a sigh.

"You shouldn't have to feel that way" he said gently. I nodded and then i felt his hand graze gently over my cheek and he reached to tuck a curl of my hair behind my ear. I looked up at him, his hand still on my cheek, meeting his intense blue eyed gaze.

I licked my lips softly, wanting him to take it further than his hand on my cheek. _I want him to grab my hair and yank me forward and press his mouth against mine in an intense kiss that would make me tremble from head to toe. I want him to pull me into his arms and never let go, to protect me from worldly dangers. I want him to...._

I jumped as the bell rang. He brought his hand back quickly as if he had been burned and broke his 'staring contest' with me. I stood up as quick as i could and hobbled my way to my seat, sitting down just as students began to pour into the class.

I took out a few bits of paper, a pencil and the book which we were going over. I sat at the table, keeping my head down and my eyes away from Troy just in case he was looking at me. _Its alright, just keep to the three C's; calm, cool and composed. I can get through this class with ease. It shouldn't be hard._

"Alright, class. As you can see behind me on the board is today's assignment. Every question up there can be answered from the first 10 chapters of the book which you should have read by now. Anything not answered has to be done for homework which i want on my desk tomorrow. Are we clear?" he asked in a steely tone. I risked looking up at him and thankfully he was staring at another student in the class. I took a deep breath and let it out before starting to write the questions down and answer them.

"And i want it done in silence!!" he clarified as a few whispers began throughout the room.

I kept my head down for the full period, answering every question that was on the board. By the time i looked up again, there was only 10 minutes left of the class.

I sighed and then quickly jotted my name at the top in my cursive writing and dated it. I lifted my bag from the floor trying to make sure the clatter of my crutches didn't disturb the room but unfortunately one was caught on my bag and as i lifted it it dropped to the ground and the sound ricocheted around the room. I winced and closed my eyes before opening them and finding almost every ones gaze on me including Troy's.

_Dammit, why did it have to be me that made a noise_. I groaned silently and then quickly pulled a polly-pocket from my bag and slipped my completed work into it and then zipped my bag up again. I stood as silently as i could leaving my crutches on the floor and then hobbling up to his desk, keeping most of the pressure off my foot. He watched me walk towards him as he sat at his desk. He was sitting back in _that_ seat; the same one which i had been sitting on when he kissed me. He was leaning back and his hands were folded over his chest.

I placed it down on the desk and then handed him my form. He looked over it and signed it without a comment.

"Thanks. Can i go now?" i whispered. He checked his watch before nodding and saying

"Yeah, get your stuff and I'll help you outside". I nodded and walked back to my desk, grabbing my bag and my crutches before heading towards the door.

He opened the door and i hobbled outside and and turned on the spot to face him as i heard the door shut behind him.

"Are you sure you'll be okay getting to your next class?" he asked in a fatherly tone. I grimaced at the thought of it.

"Yep, I'll be fine. You didn't have to um... help me outside".

"I know. I wanted to say...you know about Friday....that...well....I-"

"I know i need to ask you something. I wanted to ask you in class but well obviously i couldn't and you know..." i stopped short. _God shut up already_.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No, i wanted to ask why...y-you...why you..." i was stuttering all over the place and couldn't get it out.

_**BRING BRING BRING**_

The bell suddenly went causing me to jump again. I could hear chairs scraping on the floors and voices talking and laughing as students began to leave classes.

"I better go" i murmured. He nodded and proceeded to make my way down the corridor to my next class. _Why didn't you just say it. It really wasn't that hard. Honestly. You just stood there and stuttered like a complete friggin' idiot. God if i had been him and you stood there like that, i would have slapped you_. My thoughts were racing through my brain.

_I really am a stupid idiot!!!_

_**

* * *

**_

A FEW HOURS LATER

I was hobbling down to cheer leading practice after a rather strenuous day at school. My arms were aching from holding the crutches under them all day, my ankle was sore for obvious reasons, i was _thatclose_ to having brain ache and my shoulder felt like it was about to fall off from the weight of my bag. I walked to the gym, pushing the doors open with my back and hobbling inside. They slammed with a bang causing the few people who were in there to turn and stare at me.

Brady smiled as soon as he saw me and stood up and came over.

"Alright babe?" he greeted me in his usual cocky _Brady_ way. He had taken to calling be 'babe' over the last few days. I had already warned him off but he took no notice and i had given up telling him off for it.

"I suppose, I'm just dead tired and i want to go home. But, i am not leaving practice to you again so that thought can be wiped from your brain right now" i pointed my finger at him as he took my bag from my shoulder.

"What thought?" he replied giving me the innocent doe eyes. I just chuckled and he slung his arm around my shoulder for a minute in a make-shift hug before kissing the top of my head "What can i say? You know me too well".

"Yeah, unfortunately" i scoffed and then pulled away to hobble over to the mats.

"I am totally hurt by that comment Scarlett".

"I'm sure. I must have wounded that overly large ego of yours huh?"

"Now that hurts more. It's not that big surely".

"I wouldn't bet on it" i winked at him and he caught onto the joke, his eyes widening before he laughed heartily.

He put my bag down my a bench which he brought over to the mats for me to sit on. I sat down, stretching my leg out in front of me and waiting for the rest of the team to show up. Meanwhile, i called Sasha and Tamara over to me.

"Hey girl" Sasha said with a smile "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. Can i ask you something?"

"Sure" Tamara smiled.

"Why don't you like Taylor?" i asked. They looked at each other and then looked at me.

"Taylor? Who is that? Do we know a Taylor?"

"Yep, the girl I introduced to you a few days ago".

"Oh her, hmmm, well it's not that we don't like her per say. More like we don't like what she is".

"And that would be?"

"A geek. We don't associate with geeks. It's just not done".

"Who told you that?" i asked looking at the both of them.

"No one, its just common sense" Tamara said, shrugging her shoulders. I reached out and took their hands bringing them down to my level on the bench.

"Well girls, let me give you a bit of common sense. Taylor, happens to be my best friend so the next time you want to call her a geek or say something about her, even if i am not there, think twice about it. I don't care about the so called cliques in this school. I don't like bullying and no one will bully my friends. Think about that if you want to stay on this squad. There aren't any spots for bullies here. Got it?" I raised my eyebrows at them in clarification.

"Sure" they both said softly and i let go of them. They moved away to continue stretching and i watched as they whispered to each other. I watched as Brady walked over to them and they whispered to him. He looked over at me and then back at them. He then walked over to me and sat beside me.

"Did you threaten my sister?" he asked in a low voice.

"I'm sorry?" i asked confused as to what he was talking about.

"Did you or didn't you?"

"I did nothing of the sort. I promised her that if her or her little friends ever think about saying something about Taylor again then there won't be a place on this squad for her okay?"

"Taylor? As in Taylor McKessie?"

"Yep, why?"

"No reason. I just wondered. I'm glad your sticking up for your friends Scarlett but just be careful please. Tamara can be a bitch when she puts her mind to it".

"I know. But thanks. Now go and finish stretching, i don't want you to hurt yourself".

"Sure thing babe" he chuckled and scooted off the bench to finish his warm up.

_**

* * *

**_

AFTER PRACTICE

Brady stayed back to help me tidy up the gym and then i told him to leave before i went out into the locker rooms to make sure they were tidy. As i was heading back out, i texted Travis to tell him i would be ready in about 15 minutes so that he could come and pick me up for physio.

He texted me back to let me know he would be outside in the car waiting on me. I was heading by the gym to leave the school when i heard squeaking noises and banging. I stopped and listened and i heard it again. Confused, i headed back to the gym, pushing the doors open with my back again and going back inside.

My eyes widened as i saw Mr Bolton running towards the net and shooting a basketball through it. I was surprised as he caught it and then backed up and done it again. I just watched from the sidelines as his back and arm muscles twitched and strained under his shirt. His back rippled as he shot the ball, his biceps bulging. My breathe hitched in my throat and i got that feeling where i had to bite back a moan again.

The next shot he threw rebounded and bounced across the hall towards me. It rolled to my feet and i stopped it by resting my bad foot down on top of it. He turned around to come and get it and spotted me. I leaned down to pick it up, dropping one of my crutches and tucking the ball under my arm. I hobbled halfway across the gym to on one crutch and he met me halfway.

"That is some good talent there Sir. Didn't you ever play professionally?" i asked handing him the ball back.

"I...how's your leg?" he asked completely avoiding my question. I frowned slightly and but then smiled and said

"The same as earlier. But on top of that, i have tonnes of homework, brain ache and my shoulder is about to fall off. Plus i have a physio class in about an hour".

He laughed at me. He actually laughed and i felt a smile creeping onto my face despite being angry at him for laughing.

"It's really not that funny Mr Bolton. How would you feel if you were me?" He looked down on me his blue eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Probably as bad as you do. But if you were me, then you would laugh as well. Trust me".

"Well, that could be questioned. Are you just shooting for fun or are you getting rid of some stress?"

"A bit of both really" he turned and i hobbled beside him, across the gym towards the hoop. He took my arm and wound his fingers around it, helping me to walk. I smiled at him in thanks.

"Don't stop on my account. I just wondered what the noise was. Besides, i really need to go. Travis will be waiting out the front for me" i smiled at him and then turned to walk back to the other side of the gym.

"Scarlett wait!" he said and jogged after me, crossing the small distance between us in a few seconds.

"Yeah?" i asked turning around, staring up at him.

"Well um..." he licked his lips "I wanted to...well...say...."

"What is it Sir?" i put in politely.

"I wanted to...well...Damn it! I've wanted to do this since last week" he said and then swooped forward, his hand curled around my cheek and his fingertips wound around the curls in my hair, pressing into my scalp just behind my right ear. He pulled to him, his other hand on my hip and his mouth descended on mine in a heated and intense kiss. I met him eagerly, pressing my lips against his urgently. I wound my arm around his waist, pressing up against him as best i could.

His hot tongue swept along my lips, pressing into them and massaging them, encouraging me to open up to him. I did so without a second thought and his muscle plundered forward, swiping around my mouth and then curling around my own tongue.

His fingers twined more urgently into my hair, tugging at it and twisting it around. My hand was gripping at his shirt, almost pulling it out from where it was tucked in at the waist of his trousers.

I broke away from him, bowing my head and he rested his chin on top of my head.

"What. Was. That?" i asked pronouncing every single word with a deep in take of air in between.

"It was a kiss" he stated and i pinched his side. He yelped slightly. I pulled away and looked up at him, his hand was still curled around my cheek and his fingers were still in my hair.

"State the obvious why don't you?" i smiled. He smiled back and replied

"Well you did ask. I guess...well...i don't know. I know i like you and even though you are my student i just cannot help but think about you. Every minute if every day you are on my mind Scarlett. No matter what i do i find a way to relate it to you. I guess..." i cut him off, reaching up and pressing my lips against his own again in a small chaste kiss. I pulled away.

"Shut up already. I guess...i just... i can't...." a loud noise cut me off. I reached into the pocket of my long hoodie and pulled out my phone as i rang.

It was Travis.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**Okay, so i didn't know how to end that one so i just went with that. I hope you like it. There was only a wee bit of Troy/Scarlett but it was still there and there is more to come. Please review and check out my new ideas on my page as well as my new story 'A Fight for Survival'. Cheers!!! xxxx**_


	11. Ticketing Nightmare

_**Hey, thank you for the amazing reviews. I have been getting a few more which is always good and that keeps me happy. Keep on reading.**_

_**I want to thank Angkeats for the advice on the pace of my story. Constructive criticism is always good when it is said the right way. Thank you and i hope you like this chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Scarlett, Sasha, Tamara, Brady, Damien, Miss Hutchison, Mr Higgins, East Richmond High and the students.**_

_**CHAPTER ELEVEN**_

It was just coming up to the end of second period and i had been let out early to set up the tables and what not for selling the Halloween dance tickets. I pushed two tables together and covered them with a red and white table cloth. I pulled up two chairs behind the desk and set the large box of dance tickets and the money box down on the table.

I jumped and almost screamed had it not been for the hand covering my mouth, as one hand wrapped around my waist. I felt hot breath against my ear and my heart started to pound against my chest as the unknown person tugged me against them, pressing their front to my back. I glanced around the hall and made sure it was definitely empty before i tried to turn my head. However, the person anticipated my move and turned my head back. I tried to turn it again but they turned my head to the front again as they moved my brown curls away from my neck and pressed their lips to my skin.

As soon as this happened, i let out the breath i was holding, sliding my hand down to cover the one on my hip.

"Damn you! You scared the shit out of me!!" i snapped as quietly as i could. I shivered as his breath ghosted over my neck as he let a chuckle out against my neck. It filtered right through my white racer-back tee which I had covered with a mid thigh length black pinafore that had straps crossing over the back. It had a large black bow on the front. My hair was tucked around a black alice band and i had on black flat pumps on my feet.

"Sorry, i couldn't help myself....you just looked like the perfect target, leaning over the desk like that. You gave me thoughts i shouldn't have had....at least not at school anyway" he chuckled again, pressing his lips against my neck more forcefully. He covered my pulse point with his mouth, darting his tongue out and licking it before he bit down slightly, suckling. I could feel my eyes closing over and i gripped his arm that was around my waist.

A mewl was working its way to the tip of my tongue and just as it was about to slip off he covered my mouth with his hand whispering

"Ssh, baby" in my ear. He licked softly at my neck and i had to bite down on my tongue to stop the sound coming out. I opened my eyes as the bell went off and he jumped away from me. I turned to see him standing there, with that sexy-as-hell grin on his lips. I smiled and he winked at me before turning to go down the hall. Students flooded the hall for break and a lot of them made their way over to the desks.

"Hey girl, ready to sell out of tickets?" Tamara asked as she joined me. I smiled at her as we both took a seat, us two manning this table while the rest of the guys sold in the other blocks.

"Totally. This is going to be the best dance ever!". She laughed and nodded as students started buying tickets. We took their names and put down the number of tickets they were taking before taking the money, giving change if it was needed and then giving them the tickets.

I could see Troy lingering near us, talking to the principle. He was laughing and joking with him and there was two ladders near them. I kept watching as i dealt with someone and spotted the fact that they were going to put up the banner advertising the dance. I smiled lowly and turned back to the students.

* * *

Once the rush was over, and there were just a few people, the halls were littered with students, speaking about the upcoming dance and what they were wearing, who they were going with and how they were getting their etc.

"So, have you sold out yet?" i heard Sasha's voice. I looked up to see her standing there with Brady and smiled at them both. Our relationship had remained in-tacked after i had spoken to them about Taylor. They didn't like the idea of her but i spent most of my time with her anyway and only saw them at school and during cheer leading.

"Almost, only another 20 or so. You?" Tamara asked looking at them.

"Sold out 'lil sis" Brady smirked and i smiled widely at them both. I watched her scowl, he always did like to tease her about that.

"So..."

"Do you not think he is just dreamy?" Sasha cut in and spoke over me. I snapped my head up, thinking she was talking about Brady but i was corrected as i looked in her view line to see _**Troy**_. I almost growled out loud that she dared to look in his direction. _What a bitch, how dare she look at him. Well, let's face it, she can look but she better well not touch_.

"Hmmm, he's alright" i scoffed, trying to dismiss the question. I was trying to keep my tracks covered, not wanting to let anything away.

"You've got to be kidding Scar, he's like the sexiest teach' we ever had. I'd say he's a bit more than alright".

"Fine, he's nice" i said through ground teeth. I looked up to see her still looking in his direction and my own gaze was drawn to him. He was helping Mr Higgins put up the banners, standing on a ladder and stretching up. _He looks amazing, too bad i can't say anything. What i'd give to laugh in her face and say 'Ha-ha, he's mine and you can't have him, na na-na na-na na!!_

"Do you think he's married?" Tamara voice his opinion.

"Ummm....." Sasha started but i cut in.

"No! He's only like 23 years old. So no!" i snapped in. _God, you just had to open your big mouth didn't you? Didn't you?!?!_ I cursed myself upside-down inside. I was counting tickets and noticed everything had went silent and i looked up to see all of them looking at me. I stood up as i put the money away in the box and locked it.

"What?" i asked looking between them all.

"How do you know he's 23" Brady asked, raising one eyebrow at me. I felt my face flush under his gaze and prayed that there wasn't a red tinge to my skin.

"Ummm....well...you know" i fidgeted with a bracelet on my hand "Conversation" i replied lamely, trying to cover myself.

"Sure, so you suppose he has a girl then?" Sasha asked. I just shrugged and went back and counted how many tickets we had left before the bell signalling the end of break went.

"So, girls, have you sold our of all of your tickets yet?" Miss Hutchison came over and asked us. She was heading down the corridor towards her classroom.

"We have and they nearly have" Sasha said smiling.

"That's brilliant you guys. I think this is going to be one of the best dances we've had here. And its all thank to you guys".

"You think so?" i asked not believing her.

"Yeah, you've been amazing Scarlett. Since you came here, they've all been motivated for the first time in a long time. You've restored their faith in cheer-leading and school".

"I'm sure, i'm not that great" i shrugged it off. She smiled at us all again and then said she was going to over and talk to Mr Bolton and Mr Higgins. I wanted to tell her no but i couldn't. I gritted my teeth and watched her go over.

"So, we clearing up here or what?" Tamara asked. I nodded and stood up again.

"Yeah, off your go. I'll clear up".

"You sure girl?" Sasha asked. I nodded and told them to go, hugging them goodbye and then turning to the table. I went to lift the table cloth off and someone grabbed the other end. I jumped, looking up to see Brady. I smiled at him and threw my end at him and he caught it, folding it up and placing it on one of the chairs.

He helped me clear the tables away back into the classroom and the chairs as well.

"So, i wanted to ummm....ask you something?" he asked as we came back out. I had the money box in my hand that i had to take to the office.

My gaze was focused on Troy and Miss Hutchison speaking. She was standing really close to him, laughing at something he said.

"Yeah Brady?" i asked distractedly as we stood outside the classroom we had out the chairs in. I was still looking at Troy and Miss Hutchison. She placed her hand on his chest for a moment and could feel my eyes narrowing and my heart racing.

"Ummm...well....i wanted to ask if you would go to the hallowe'en dance with me? I mean just as friends and that" he stammered. I broke my gaze from Troy once i heard his answer. I could see the hope in his emerald eyes and i hated letting him down. I had decided not to go with anyone at all, because i was going to spend the night of the dance at Troy's house once we got back from the dance.

"Oh Brady, I...." i looked over to see Troy pressing his hand to the back of her shoulder, tugging her close into a hug. He rubbed her back, holding her against him, one hand on her hair and the other on her back. I was seething inside, seeing red and i felt like steam was about to come out of my ears. I could feel jealousy bubbling in my veins.

"It's alright, i get..." he began to say.

"It's okay. I will go with you. Thank you for asking me" i turned to him and smiled. I reached up and kissed him softly on the cheek "I need to go hand this into the office. Walk with me?"

"Yeah" he breathed out and then took my hand. I laced my fingers with his as we walked down the corridor passing the two embracing teachers. My eyes sought out Troy's and i could see the small frown marring his features as he looked at me. For a moment, he looked hurt in his eyes.

"See you later Mr Bolton, Miss Hutchison" Brady said and Miss Hutchison smiled at us and waved a little. Troy just stared me dead in the face, as i turned my face away and walked with Brady hand-in-hand to the office.

_I didn't like the way they were touching each other, so i done the only thing i could. I wanted to make him jealous. I hate using Brady like this but he's hurting me. He was so close to her, it looked like something else was going on. I suppose, i will need to talk to him. But it'll need to wait until later_

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**There we go guys. Hope you liked it! Please review xxxx**_


	12. The Good, The Bad and The Slutty

_**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. I'm glad you liked it. Here is the update, again i am skipping about a week in this one. This is the night of the Halloween Dance so expect a few emotions to be running high.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Scarlett, Brady, Tamara, Sasha, Damien, Becca Hutchison, Harrison, Anna, Travis and Kitty McIntosh and East Richmond High.**_

_**CHAPTER TWELVE**_

I stood in the middle of my room staring at the mirror. I was dressed for the Halloween Dance which Brady would be picking me up for in about 15 minutes. _I hate using him like this. I know i don't have feelings for him in that manner and therefore i hate the idea of him taking me to this dance under the impression that i like him._

I critiqued my look, hoping i looked okay. My hair was down in a loose mass of curls secured with a black alice band around my head. My outfit was a mid thigh length, blood red dress with a medieval style embroidered on it. It was held up by two thick black lace straps that dipped into a low cut bust line. The sleeves came down to my elbow, made of see-through black lace with torn effect strips dropping from the elbows. I had a pair of Gothic wings on my back along with a pair of black leather boots that stopped just below my knee. They had 4 inch heels with a one inch platform at the front of them.

I smiled at myself showing off two small fake fangs in my mouth. My make-up was done with heavy black eyes; eyeshadow, thick eyeliner and mascara. My lips were painted in a blood red colour to suit the outfit.

I decided that i looked okay and left my room to head downstairs. I got to the bottom and Kitty came running out of the sitting room and ran in circles around me.

"Scarlett, you look pwetty" she giggled and looked at me. I reached down to lift her up, holding her on my hip and smoothing her mousy brown hair back.

"Thank you Kitty. Are you having fun watching TV with Daddy?"

"Yep, we's watching Cinderwella" she smiled widely and i put her down telling her to run back and finish watching it.

"Smurff, get you little ass upstairs and change now!" i heard Travis' booming voice behind me. I stood up straight and smirked, turning around with my hands on my hips. He was standing two steps up from me on the stairs and has his arms folded over his massive chest. His hair was hanging over his bright green eyes and i smiled innocently at him.

"Travis, this is my costume, there is nothing wrong with it...."

"Like hell there isn't. Move, upstairs and change now!" he snapped, his voice gathering more force behind it.

"No! Stop treating me like a child. There is nothing wrong with this" i drew my hand down my figure and looked at him.

"Only that you are just about to fall out it and you can see your bloody breakfast, lunch and dinner. Now don't make me ask again?!?!" he shouted at me. I felt a flush creep up my cheeks at his words. I pressed my lips together and bowed my head slightly.

"What is going on out here?" my mom shouted, coming from the kitchen. She had an apron tied around her waist and a little flour on her face.

"Oh sweetie, you look really nice. Brady should be here soon right?" she asked. I looked between her and Travis, smiling at her before pointing my hand at Travis and raising an eyebrow as if to say 'See, i told you so'.

"Mom, you cannot seriously let her go out like that. It's inappropriate" he protested. I huffed and turned back to her.

"Well, Scarlett, aren't you at least going to wear a jacket?"

"But Mom, I can't. Its the wings stopping me from but i promise Brady is driving me and he'll bring me home and....I'll take a jacket with me and take the wings off, if i get cold" i pleaded with her.

"Okaaay, make sure you have your cellphone though" she pointed her finger at me before going back into the kitchen. I nodded and smiled, jumping on the spot, clapping my hands before going into the living room to join my dad and Kitty whilst i waited on Brady.

"Dad, are you going to let Scarlett, leave the house like that?" Travis followed me in and asked our dad.

"Look, big brother, you are not winning this. So just chill-ax and let it go," i stood up and pressed my hands to his shoulders, looking up at him "Let it go" i encouraged with a small smirk. He shook his head at me, looking over me to see dad. I turned around and looked at my dad, pleading with my eyes.

"Daddy, don't listen to him. There is nothing wrong with my costume...."

"Are you going with a boy?" he cut me off. I bowed my head, worrying my lower lip.

"Yes Dad, but he is only a friend. I promise, he is just taking me and bringing me home. He already has a girlfriend" i lied slightly. I looked up to meet his eyes.

"I don't see anything wrong with it as long as this boy keeps his hands to himself concerning you. Just be careful and take your cellphone" he warned like mom. I nodded and went over, kissing him on the cheek before hugging Kitty and then going over and kissing Travis on the cheek too.

"What's with the long face" i said pulling his cheeks into a smile "That's better" i slapped his cheeks slightly and chuckled.

"Back off Smurff, before i make you regret it".

"Oh really? And just what are you going to do?" i challenged.

"How about through you over my shoulder and throw you into a freezing cold tub of water?" he suggested an evil glint in his eyes.

"Got it bro'," i said hearing the doorbell ring "Gotta' go. Bye!" i said grabbing my money and ticket and then heading to the door. I opened it and momentarily my breath was stolen from me. Brady was standing there in tight black slacks tucked into a pair of brown wide legged boots, a loose fitting white pirate shirt with flared cuffs on the arms and string ties at the collar. He had a red and gold belt around his waist and i could see a black and gold sword attached to it. He wore a long red coat over the top; admiral styled as it lay open. There were gold buttons and fastenings on the coat. His black hair was messed up and his green eyes shone brightly in the dark.

"Hey..." he murmurred and looked me over "You look, wow".

I giggled and he reached for my hand "Thanks. You look...wow, too" i said taking his hand, shutting the door and then he lead me to the car. _He really does look great. A sexy pirate. I thought he was going to go as Dracula or something like that. But he surprised me. At least I'll have one of the best looking dates there._

* * *

"There we go" he said helping me in the car and then getting in himself. I smiled at him and buckled up as he pulled the car away from the house. He drove us to the school, finding a space to park in amongst all the cars already there. I got out of the car, tucking my money into the bust of my dress and holding my ticket in the other hand. Brady took my hand and we walked towards the school. I handed in my ticket, along with Brady and we went into the hall.

I spotted Sasha and Tamara instantly. They came over and hugged both of us. Tamara was dressed in a seventies costume. She had a colourful mini dress on that just covered her butt along with white fishnet tights and white knee-high patent go-go boots. Her hair was straight with an alice band the same colours as her dress around it. Sasha was dressed in a black and purple strapless dress. The bottom was made from layers of black lace and only came down to her mid thighs. She had a big black feather in her hair and i realised she was meant to be a can-can dancer. She had 4 inch red patent high heels on as well. _Wow, they really pulled out the slutty card on that one. I can't even say its cause their cheeleaders because then i would be contradicting myself. I just never expected them to be that bad. And at a school dance._

They spoke to us but my attention was drawn by the hall, which was dark and decorated in a purple, red and black theme. There were pumpkins, carved and lit around the room along with red fairy lights everywhere. Tables were covered with black tablecloths and there were banners and posters advertising the dance.

Brady told me he was going to speak to a few people and i nodded, standing there and looking around. _God, this is amazing. I wonder if Troy is here yet. I haven't spoken to him in a week. He keeps trying to talk to me but i always see him around school with Miss Hutchison. I bet she is his date tonight. Well two can play that game._

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see Taylor. My jaw dropped and i laughed, leaning forward to hug her. She looked totally different, sporting a short curly honey blond wig and a pure white halter neck dress. The skirt splayed out at the bottom. Her lips were painted a bright red, like mine and she had a golden shimmer on her bare skin. She was wearing high white heels as well.

"You look amazing".

"Thanks, i didn't know if i could pull it off but i like it. I just thought i would go with something different. Are you sure it looks okay?" she asked, her hand on her hip.

"Totally amazing. You look fantastic. And you are pulling it off".

"Thanks, you look great too. What are you a dark fairy?"

"Nooo, Vampire Queen. Look" i showed off my fangs and she laughed

"Suits you" i chuckled and swatted her on the arm.

"Hey, Scar, you want to dance?" Brady came up behind me and put his arm over my shoulder. I nodded and looked to Taylor.

"You cool with that Tay?" i asked and she nodded with a smile. Her eyes were more focused on Brady though.

"Oh hey Tay, i never saw you there. You look great Marilyn" he chuckled using her nickname.

"Hi, thanks" she blushed if that was possible. I laughed under my breath. _I sussed you out girl. We are so having a talk about this._

I took Brady's hand and he led me off to the dance floor where 'Right Round' by 'Flo Rida' was playing. I turned with my back to Brady and he wrapped his arms around my waist, pressing his lower body against me. I smiled and leaned my head back on his shoulder, grinding back against him. He sung the words softly into my ear as we danced, my hands pressed over his which rested on my stomach. I looked up, hearing a few cat calls and greetings and i saw the one thing i never wanted to see at all. **Rebbecca Hutchison on the arm of one Troy Jonathan Bolton**.

_Oh god, he's here with her. And look at them, looking like the perfect couple in their matching costumes. God, she looks like she's begging for it. What a bitch! I hate her, she is officially my worst teacher. I always knew i didn't like her and now there's a reason not to. God, i really want to claw her eyes out and pull her hair from the roots. _

I spun around in Brady's arms, pressing my front against him now, wrapping my arms around his neck. I pressed my head to the opposite side of his neck to that which Troy was standing on. _This way, i don't need to see him_. Brady ground against me and pressed his hands to my lower back. I could see the image of them rolling by my eyes even as i danced. _Dammit!_

I turned around, pulling out of Brady's arms. He looked at me and pulled me close whispering

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, i just can't....erm....am not feeling too well. A little dizzy and really warm. I'm gonna go for some fresh air. Do me a favour?" i asked and he nodded "Dance with Tay?"

"Sure" he said and i motioned for Taylor to come over from where she was standing.

"Hey Tay, dance with Brady eh?"

"What?" she asked in a panicky voice "I can't...you know...erm...."

"Please. I need some fresh air. Please" i pouted and she caved, nodding and moved into his arms as i walked swiftly out of the gym, not seeing the pair of burning blue eyes following me.

* * *

I headed out the gym, and walked down to the end of the corridor, opening the heavy steel doors and stepping out into the fresh air. I sat down on the wall outside and looked out onto the night.

I heard the door creek open a few moments later and i turned to tell Brady or Taylor to go back inside but i was faced with blue eyes.

I closed my mouth and sat back down on the wall from where i had stood up slightly.

He stared at me as he breathed out harshly, his breath smoky in the cool night air. I took a few deep breaths myself and looked away from him. He was dressed in black slacks and a black shirt with a white tie and black jacket over it. Both the jacket and trousers had white stripes on them and he had a black trilby hat on his head, with a white ribbon around it. He had his hands slid into his pockets as he stood watching me. _Some gangster he is huh?_

"Why have you been avoiding me?" he spat out harshly. I shivered as his words drifted over and slithered into my ears making me feel nervous and slightly frightened.

"You know why" i answered shortly, not looking at him. I sighed and hugged my arms around myself, trying to keep the cold out and give myself some sort of comfort.

"Look at me when i am speaking to you Scarlett," he responded and i turned to stare at him, my lips pressed together "I have no idea what i have done to make you do this. You just closed up. We were fine and the next thing, you walk off on Brady's arm. What the hell happened?" he spoke clearly.

"She happened!!" i yelled standing up and throwing my arms out "Becca Hutchison" i spat "She is the problem. She hangs off you like a little whore. I hate it and i hate her. There are you happy!?!" i yelled and went to storm past him but he grabbed my elbow and pulled me around. He gripped my arm, his fingers digging into my skin and my hands braced themselves on his chest to steady myself.

"I saw you dancing with him" he spoke darkly his eyes darkening "And i didn't like it. I don't like the way he touches you and acts around you. He is toying with something that's not his" he bit out his teeth baring. I struggled against him.

"And so what? Your flaunting little Miss Perfect. She's hanging off your arm. But because he acts a little to hands-on with me its a problem. What did you expect me to fall at your feet and beg for forgiveness for going off with Brady? Don't be stupid, you know I'm not...."

His lips pressed into mine forcefully, his tongue delving into my mouth as it opened under the force he was using. My arms wound around his neck and i pulled him closer, pressing myself against him. He backed me up against the steel doors, the cold metal biting into my back making me gasp, opening my mouth further to his assault. I felt Troy's hand sliding up the side of my leg, pulling my it up around his waist.

He moved away from my lips, pressing his mouth down my throat, massaging it with his lips and licking it softly with his tongue before grazing his teeth over it.

"Troy...."i mewled softly in my throat pressing closer to him. I moved my arms down over his arms and down his back, tugging him closer by his suit jacket. His tongue trailed a path of fire down my throat and collar bone, sliding over the tops of my breasts which were just poking out of the dress. I moaned softly and i heard him chuckle a little. He moved back up, pressing kisses to my throat, humming softly. He kissed me on the mouth again, pulling my lower lip between his teeth and giving it a soft bite.

"Becca Hutchison means nothing to me. Baby, we've been together for nearly two months now. You know me better than that. I don't want anyone else" he stroked his fingers over my cheek, rubbing softly. I closed my eyes and nodded, leaning forward to meet his lips in a calmer, softer kiss. I slid one hand up into his hair, clutching it between my fingers as we kissed slowly.

He rubbed his hand softly over my face, tangling his fingers around my curls as his tongue slid softly around my mouth. He pulled back suddenly, rolling his tongue in his mouth and looking at me with a weird smile on his face. I laughed softly realising he had caught his tongue on my fang a little. I smiled widely showing them off to him. He chuckled and touched his finger to his tongue softly to check it.

"Poor baby, come here" i leaned forward and pulled him to me, kissing him on the mouth, opening my mouth to him and pulling his tongue into my mouth, rubbing my own tongue against his and suckling on his tongue softly. I drew a small moan from the back of his throat as i did this.

"I better head back in, you come in about 5 or 10 minutes after me" he said softly. I nodded and stepped away from the door, receiving one more kiss from him before he opened the doors and headed inside. I sat back down on the wall and took a deep breath and let it out, a smile coming to my face. I waited and then headed back inside, walking along with corridor with a huge grin on my face.

"Well look what we have here" a deadly voice came from behind me. I turned and gasped as i was slammed against the lockers by Damien; who had an evil light in his eyes.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**There we go, a wee cliffhanger for a Halloween chapter. Mwahahaha. JK. Hope you liked it. Please review xxxx**_


	13. Rewards Due

_**Hey guys, thanks so much for the amazing reviews on the last chapter. Hope you like this one. Sorry its taken me so long to update, i'm back working now, so i need to find time around it. Thanks for sticking with me! You've been great xxxx**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Scarlett, Damien, Brady, Tamara, Sasha, Greg and Jewel.**_

_**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**_

I stared into the bitter chocolate brown eyes that Damien's face held and i gulped, swallowing hard. He gripped my wrists in his big hands, pressing them to the side of my head against the lockers.

"You're looking fine tonight babe...." he drawled and i could have sworn i smelt the distinct fragrance of vodka from his mouth.

"Let me go!" i protested, wanting him to let go of me. I looked around the corridor and saw it was deserted. _Where's Troy when i need him? Why couldn't i go back in first? Damn it! Someone help me!!_

"What are you meant to be?" he spoke in a voice laced with a deadly undertone. I blinked a few times and just looked at him.

I felt him squeeze my wrist tighter and i gasped.

"I expect an answer when I'm speaking to you Scarlett!!!" he snapped and i could see his brown eyes lighting up in anger. His teeth ground together as he snapped at me.

"I...you're hurting me....please".

"Just answer the question!!" he squeezed again.

"A vampire queen!" i bit out, squeezing my eyes shut at the throbbing in my wrist.

"Well, baby, you can bite me anytime" he drawled, plastering a smirk to his face. I sighed in frustration.

"Look, just let me go and no one will ever know this happened. I'm only going to ask once" i said back to him. He stilled for a moment before he pushed me tighter against the hard, unforgiving metal of the lockers. I groaned and not in a good way. One of the padlocks was digging into my back, making the lockers uncomfortable.

"You're going to regret the day you ever made a fool of me!" he snarled, moving closer to me.

_**

* * *

**__****__****_

BRADY'S

POV

_Where the hell is Scarlett?!?! She's been gone for ages, more than 20 minutes. That's plenty time to have some fresh air._

I pressed my hand into the small of Taylor's back and she looked up, bringing her head back from my shoulder.

"What is it?" she asked sweetly with a small grin on her face.

"Scarlett's been gone for a while. Perhaps we should look for her".

"I know, i was thinking the same thing myself. Look there's Mr Bolton. Why don't we ask him if he's seen her because he was out of the hall for a while. Maybe he bumped into her?"

"Yeah sure. C'mon let's go Tay" I said taking her hand and pulling her along beside me.

I walked up to Mr Bolton who was laughing at something Mr Higgins had said. I cleared my throat and both teachers looked around at us.

"Yes Brady?" Mr Bolton asked looking at the two of us. He tipped his trilby hat up higher.

"We were wondering if any of you had seen Scarlett?" Taylor said softly, gripping my hand tightly.

"Miss McIntosh, is not with you?" Mr Higgins asked with a stern look.

"Well...umm.. she was but she went for some fresh air and she's been gone around 20 minutes. We wanted to know; since Mr Bolton was out of the hall for a while, if he'd seen her".

"I....no...i...didn't see her. I will go look for her though. You stay here in case she comes back" we both nodded at him and watched him leave the hall. I looked at Taylor and she gave me a small smile before pulling me over to sit down beside her.

_**

* * *

**__****__****_

TROY'S

POV

I walked out of the gym with a frown marring my features. I was angry, mostly at myself for not noticing that Scarlett hadn't returned. I was so busy talking to Greg, that i didn't even think to check and see if she came back. _Where is she? She couldn't have gone that far_.

I walked away from the gym and down the corridor towards the back door where i had stood outside with her. I turned the corner and started walking down there, my eyes focused on the floor, watching my black shiny shoes. I slid my hands into my pockets, bringing my head up and flicking my hair out of my eyes only to see someone pinned up against the lockers, another body pressed against theirs.

I frowned and stopped walking, watching what was happening. I took a few deep breaths, seeing the person whisper something into the others ear and someone's hands being pressed against the locker.

I saw a flash of a red dress and black lace and i instantly knew it was Scarlett.

I walked forward quickly approaching the person holding her and pressed my two hands to his shoulder blades, yanking him off her and pushing him against the lockers.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!?!" i snarled at him, my eyes ablaze with anger.

He looked up sheepishly, putting his hands in the air in an 'i-didn't-do-it' fashion and answered me "We were just having some fun". He smirked and i snarled low in my throat, turning to see Scarlett gathering her bearings and seeing her look up at me. Concern filled her face and i smiled softly at her.

"Go and get Principle Higgins now!!" i barked and watched her run as quick as she could in her boots.

"You are going to regret the day you laid eyes on her Mr Delaney" i hissed, my eyes darkening.

_**

* * *

**__****__****_

SCARLETT'S

POV

I rushed towards the gym, slipping in my shoes and ran into the hall. I approached Principle Higgins quickly and got his attention.

"There you are Miss McIntosh, we wondered where you'd gotten to. Good night yeah?" he asked and i nodded quickly a little out of breath.

"Principle Higgins, you need to come with me. It's Tr...Mr Bolton. He needs you now!!" i stammered, catching myself as i went to say Troy.

He looked at me with concern before he nodded and motioned that he would follow me. I walked as quickly as i could, back to where Troy was but he met us coming down the hall. I noticed he had a slightly bloody lip and Damien was hanging his head in shame.

"I caught him, holding her up against a locker, trying to force her into something. He hit me but i grabbed him and stopped him doing anything else. I know its not customary to decide on his fate at the moment but i would consider expulsion Sir. This isn't the first time I've seen him do this to Miss McIntosh. His behaviour has to be rectified Sir" Troy said addressing Mr Higgins.

The principle nodded and grabbed Damien's arm "Thank you Mr Bolton. I will take care of this. Is it too much trouble to ask you to escort Miss McIntosh home. I think she's had enough drama for one night. See that you get that lip taken care of" Greg said before taking Damien in the direction of his office.

It left Troy and I standing in the hall alone. I looked down at my feet before looking up to see him frowning a little.

I reached up and ran my fingertip along his lower lip, smearing a little of the blood there. He hissed slightly and i pulled back.

"Sorry. Thank you for helping me".

"I would do anything for you" he answered back. I smiled at him, tucking a curl behind my ear "C'mon, I'll take you home" he offered his arm to me. I shook my head and he knitted his eyebrows in confusion.

"I will have to tell Brady and Taylor what is happening. Excuse me for a few moments Troy" i said and he nodded, waiting there for me. I walked sharply back to the gym, going in and squinting in the dark to try and see Brady and Taylor.

I spotted Tamara and Sasha and waved at them. They waved back and continued to dance with their friends.

I looked around the gym and i had to blink a few times to see if my eyes were decieving me for in the corner at the end of the gym, sat Taylor and Brady, _making out._

I almost choked on my own saliva, a smile finding its way to my face. I quickly walked over and tapped their shoulders. I heard Brady groan as he pulled away.

"Sorry to interrupt but i thought I'd let you know i was leaving".

"What?!" Brady asked standing up "Where have you been anyway? I thought i was taking you home?"

"Well, long story cut short. Damien cornered me and was trying to force himself on me, Mr Bolton helped me out and now he's going to take me home. But listen Tay....erm....my parents aren't home this week-end so if they phone you at all, just tell them I'm with you. And that I'll call them back later. I don't want them to get worried and they know that Travis has Kitty to deal with, he doesn't need me as well".

"Ummm....sure. But are you spending the week-end at mine?" she spoke back looking a tad confused.

"I'll come by tomorrow okay?"

"Sure!" she said chirpily and i said bye to them before walking back out to meet Troy in the corridor.

I noticed him sitting by the steps and i walked over, my heels clicking softly on the floors. He looked up and smiled at me, reaching for my hand which i was slightly reluctant to take in case anyone saw us.

"C'mon, lets go" he whispered softly, leading me towards the exit. I nodded and walked with him and when he stopped i did too.

"Didn't you bring a jacket?" he asked a small frown on his lips. I shook my head and he sighed, pulling his own off "What am i going to do with you? If you don't look after your health, i guess i will have to". He smiled and led me outside, walking across the playground to his car.

He opened the door for me and i slid in, watching him shut the door as i pulled his dress jacket tighter around me.

"Have you still got my clothes at your place?" i asked in a soft voice as he got in and buckled up.

"I think there is a change there. I'm not sure about sleepwear, but you can borrow something of mine, i'm sure" he chuckled and started the car. I nodded and turned slightly towards him, snuggling into the jacket and the chair to keep warm.

* * *

The drive was mostly silent as he took us back to his place. He let me out of the car and took my hand as he took me to his apartment.

As soon as he opened the door, i was almost tackled to the floor by Jewel.

"That's my girl, i missed you so much" i clapped her fur and cooed to her like a baby "Have you been a good girl?" i asked and she yapped happily, licking my cheek softly. I chuckled and stood up with the help of Troy. He wrapped an arm around my waist and held me against him. One of my hands rested on his shoulder.

"I missed you too" i added as i looked up at him "I hate fighting with you".

"I know. I missed you as well baby" he bent down, pressing a kiss to my lips, sliding his tongue along the seem of my lips and begging me to open for him.

I did so, granting him the entrance he wanted. He growled softly as i sucked on his tongue again, playing with it and pressing myself further against him.

I broke away from him, licking the taste of him from my lips and whimpering in the back of my throat. He eventually shut the door behind us i walked into the sitting room to sit down on the sofa. Jewel jumped up beside me, laying her head down on my knee as i clapped her fur again. She whined and put her paws over my legs.

I smiled and watched as Troy moved about, putting his keys down and undoing his tie and throwing it over the counter top. He came back over to me, draping himself over the back of the sofa and planting a kiss on my cheek.

"I'll be right back" he toyed with one of my curls and grazed his finger around the shell of my ear softly "I'm going to get changed and get you something to wear" he kissed my ear and then disappeared.

I sighed happily, laughing as Jewel yapped again. Troy came back into the sitting room and turned on one of the lamps, illuminating his figure which was now clad in a pair of shorts and a plain t-shirt. He held out a long shirt and a pair of his shorts as well. I smiled knowing they would be too big for me but that they would also smell of him. I inhaled the t-shirt slightly as i walked to the bathroom to get changed. I grabbed a hair tie i had left there off the sink and stuck my curls up in a bun.

I went back to sit in the sitting room with him, falling down next to him and placing my head on his chest. He had already put Jewel to bed in his room and shut the door.

"Are you okay? I'm really sorry about tonight. I hadn't even realised you weren't back and for that i feel so guilty. I should have been watching for you Scar.....i don't know what else to say".

I tilted my head towards him, laying it on his shoulder instead. He looked down at me and frowned. I bit my lip, staring into his eyes, feeling a wave of desire wash through me.

He brought his hand up and tugged my lip from between my teeth, pressing his fingers into it.

"You shouldn't bite that lip" he husked and i breathed out harshly, feeling my stomach churn. I leaned up, pressing my lips against his softly. He brought his hand up again, this time cupping my jaw gently and pulling me more against him. I moved over, pressing a knee on the sofa on either side of him, effectively straddling him on the sofa. He lowered his arms, pressing his hands to the back of my bare thighs, causing me to scoot further forward. He groaned softly as our groins came into direct contact.

"Troy...." i mewled softly as he pulled away, biting down on my lower lip softly "I thought you said i shouldn't bite my lip?"

"I said you shouldn't bite your lip. I can bite whatever i want" he growled out in a deep, passion laced voice. I purred softly and pressed forward, kissing his jaw and working my way down over his neck, tugging at the collar of his t-shirt to try and pull it down. I got frustrated when it wouldn't give and started to tug the bottom, hinting that i wanted it off. I looked up, seeing him smile at me, flashing his pearly whites and then he reached down and pulled his shirt off, throwing it over the back of the sofa. I continued to move my lips around his neck, biting and nipping occasionally. His hips jolted forward when i caught the juncture of his neck and shoulder between my teeth, suckling on it.

_Found it!_

I suckled on it, drawing deep moans out from his throat. I moved lower, pushing myself off his lap and onto the floor on my knees in front of him. I kissed over his chest and down to his stomach, licking along the line where his shorts sat. I hooked my fingers in his shorts but i felt his hands trying to pull me up.

I looked up at him and he was frowning.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his voice still dark and low.

"I thought by now you would know what this looks like Troy...."

"We've never went this far baby. I don't want to pressure you into anything".

"Does this look like I'm being pressured" i braced my hands on his knees and leaned up, meeting his lips "I'm not a virgin Troy, if that's what you're asking. I'm just not a slut either. I want to do this for you. Please" i whispered. He pressed his mouth to mine harder, tangling his fingers in my locks and nodding against me.

"Just sit back and relax" i whispered against his lips, sitting back on my knees and hooking my fingers in his shorts again. I felt him twitch as i tugged at the short, pulling them down over his thighs. He lifted up off the sofa, helping me take them off. I exposed his white boxer briefs to the air of the living room. I looked up at him and saw he was staring directly at me.

"Trust me. I'm okay" i said and he nodded, stroking his hand over the top of my head.

I bent my head forward, placing open mouth kisses along the hem of his boxers. My fingertips ghosted up over his thighs and gently brushed over the hardness in his boxers. I heard him hiss and smiled against his stomach. My fingers danced around a little before i hooked them in the waistband of his boxers and tugged them down over his hips. Her lifted his lower half to aid me, hissing in the back of his throat as he was bared to the cool air in the room.

He sat back as i looked up at him again, my blue eyes shining. His were already dark and half lidded. I smiled at him and he stroked my head again. I bowed my head once more, pressing more open mouth kisses against him, sliding my tongue down the dip in his hip. I repeated the action on the other side, feeling him twitch underneath me.

I grasped his length in my hand and heard him growl, softly stroking him before taking the tip into my mouth and sucking it between my lips. I pressed my tongue into the slit, tasting salty pre-cum on him. I took him further into my mouth, curling my tongue around his length and licking up and down it.

His fingers tangled in my hair, beginning to push my head down further. I could feel my gag-reflex picking up but i stayed calm and took a deep breath in, relaxing my throat and taking more of him in. He stroked his hands through my hair, keeping a firm grip on it as i kept on sucking him in.

I moved back up, pressing my tongue into the slit again as i stroked my hand up and down, almost bringing him to the edge but keeping him there. My mouth descended down his shaft once more, flicking my tongue up and down the underside. I felt him twitch two or three times in my mouth and i knew he was getting close.

"Scarlett....baby....stop" he murmured in between deep in takes of breath. I shook my head and continued suckling him, gently raking my teeth over him.

"Please....stop....i'm gonna...." i held my hand up to signal him to stop and i felt him grasp it and lace our fingers together. He had one hand still in my hair. I began to hum around him and the vibrations from my throat are what sent him over the edge, keeping a tight grip on my hand as he released into my mouth, shooting his seed down my throat in three hot spurts.

I swallowed slowly, licking my tongue around him a few times to clean anything off before placing a kiss on the tip and then pulling his boxers back up. He lifted himself as i placed them back on before he took my hands and pulled me up till i was straddling him once more.

He kissed me on the lips and ran his fingers over my hair again. _I swear i think he is fascinated by my curls, he always loves to have his hands there, curling his fingers through them or stroking them._

"Never do that again" he panted softly, kissing my forehead. I chuckled and leaned against him, pressing my face into the crook of his neck.

"Let's get some sleep" i whispered. He stroked my back and nodded but then pulled back and said

"Tell me when it happened?" i looked at him confused for a second before i nodded.

"It was at my last school. We'd been dating for about 6 months and well he was the captain of the football team" i smiled seeing him chuckle as he caught onto the fact as to why i didn't like Damien "He told me everyone was doing it and he was right. I was head cheerleader and he was football captain; the most popular people in school. And so i had sex with him. And i have regretted it ever since. He broke up with me a while after it and i curled into a shell, not letting anyone in for a long time. And then when i came here, i got to be someone new. It meant i could forget about my past and be someone different. It a sense it meant that it never happened to me and i didn't need to worry about it anymore".

He nodded and pulled me against him.

"I never want you to feel like that with me Scarlett. Make me a promise; if you ever feel uncomfortable, tell me, no matter the situation. I don't want you to be uncomfortable or feel pressured about anything i do or say. Promise me that?". I nodded

"I promise Troy" i whispered. He kissed me, sealing the promise and then lifted me up, my legs going around his waist, my head on his shoulder and carried me through to his room, lying down with me and wrapping his arms around me.

Jewel jumped up and curled up on the end of the bed, laying across our legs.

"Goodnight" i whispered

"Night baby" he said back, pulling me tightly against his body.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**Hope it wasn't too bad. I'm nervous about this one. Tell me what you think. Thanks xxxxx**_


	14. Expiration Date

_**Hey guys, all i can say is wow! That is the most reviews I've ever had on here for one single chapter. I'm so glad you liked it because as i said in the replies i sent to you all, i was nervous about posting it. I've not done much mature stuff. **_

_**Thank you for the wonderful reviews, they mean the world, and keep 'em coming. Thanks!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Scarlett, Travis, Brady, Tamara, Sasha, The Cheerleaders and East Richmond High**_

_**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**_

I walked into school, tugging my bag higher on my shoulder. Its been three weeks since the Halloween Dance and its almost Thanksgiving.

My parents and I haven't been on the best of terms, what with me not coming home that night and then they suspected me of lying when i told them i was at Taylor's. Travis has been touchy with me, but he's still my rock and he makes sure i know he'll be there for me.

I was dressed in a pair of dark denim straight leg jeans, a white tank top with a black frilled cropped jacket over it. A pair of black 3 inch high heels adorned my feet and my curls were pulled back off my face in a french twist. I fiddled with a large set of black beads that were hanging around my neck.

"Hey you" a voice called behind me and i turned to see Brady strolling up, Taylor next to him, his large hand encasing her smaller one.

"Hi you two" i smiled at them, greeting them both with hugs before Brady flung his arm across my shoulders and we continued on down the hall. I stopped by my locker to put a few books away, telling them to go on to class and i would catch up.

I closed my locker door and jumped back, seeing Troy leaning against it, in the now empty hallway.

He smiled softly and i tucked a loose lock of hair behind my ear, not greeting him with a smile in return.

Oh and that's another thing. We've not been on entirely good terms either. He distanced himself from me and this happens to be the first time I've seen him in 3 weeks, outwith classes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his voice low and husky and i pressed my lips together, quelling the involuntary moan that was about to pass my lips as his voice rocked through my body.

He reached his hand out, softly cupping my chin but i pulled away from him, turning the other way. I buckled my bag back up, hauling it over my shoulder and then began to walk to class.

"Come back here right now Scarlett!!" he yelled after me. I kept on walking, the clicking of my heels being the only sound in the hall now. I heard the slight squeaking of his shoes on the varnished floors as he caught up with me. I felt his grip around my bare arm and he tugged me around, pulling me against him before walking us into an unused classroom. He let go of me as he shut the door and i threw my bag down in anger, turning around and facing him, my eyes flashing in rage.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!? How dare you Troy!!" i yelled in a whisper at him. I knew i had to keep my voice down to avoid any unwanted ears hearing.

"What am i doing? What are you doing? What is your bloody problem? What's with the damn silent treatment and then walking away from me in the hall?!?!"

"What's with you not being around for 3 weeks straight? I've not seen head nor tail of you outwith this school since the day after the Halloween Dance. Now you tell me what you think you are doing?!"

"That's besides the point Scarlett. If someone had saw you act like that around me, we would both have been in a lot of trouble....."

"What the same amount we would have been in if someone saw you cup my cheek and whisper to me the way you did. Please, you're just using bullshit excuses now. Nobody saw us and now that we've discussed the nature of our problem with each other, i would like to go to class before i get a late slip thank you" i lifted my bag and went to the door. He stood against it, arms folded across his amazing chest.

"Back off Troy!" i told him, anger lacing the words.

"You're not going anywhere until i say what i have to say...."

"Look, back off now. Or you'll never hear the end of it!" i warned him, not in the mood to deal with it.

"Is that a threat Miss McIntosh?"

"Its a fucking promise Mr Bolton" i snapped at him, hissing his name out and watching his eyes darken in anger as the words rolled into his ears.

The next thing i knew, i was being gripped my strong hands and forced into an unwanted kiss. His lips molded to mine, his tongue pressing into my mouth roughly and i could do nothing but whine and grip him tightly.

"Be in my room this afternoon or it will be you who will never hear the end of it" he kissed me again harshly "Don't forget what i said" he snapped and then made his way out of the room, leaving me like jelly in the middle of the room, gripping a desk for support.

_**

* * *

**_

LATER THAT DAY

I was walking down the hall towards Troy's classroom, knowing that if i didn't show up, i really would never hear the end of it. He would find a way to make me regret my decision.

I went to the door, knocking on it and hearing the faint "Come in" from the other side of the door. I opened the door and walked into, closing it behind me.

I stood by the door, staring at him as he sat in the chair facing me. His head was low, but he kept eye contact with me. His elbows were resting on the chair, his hands together, touching at the fingertips. His hair was hanging down over his eyes.

**"I'm sorry"** we both said at the same time. I lowered my face a little and then it shot up as did his, our eyes meeting as we both realised what we had said.

"I...."

"Come here. It's okay" he said and his hand stretched out, palm up, begging me to take it. I reached out to him, dropped my bag to the floor and rushed to him. He stood up off of the chair, embracing me and holding me tightly. I buried my face into his neck and inhaled his smell softly.

"I'm sorry, so sorry. I never meant to distance myself from you, i just thought you might have wanted some space and then i got caught up with my paperwork for school and with the team, i just blanked out and....."

"I'm sorry too" i cut him off "I'm such a bitch sometimes, i don't see beyond my own needs Troy. For that i apologise. Sometimes, i just can't see it from anyone's point of view but my own. I'm only concerned with myself and...."

"I know" he cut me off this time "I'm not saying you are a bitch or any of what you said. But i know you're sorry and so am i. I just want to move on from this. Do you think we can?" he asked and i pulled back from his neck to stare up at him. I nodded and he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine softly. Although the kiss was far more gentle than the one which he had given me earlier that day, it didn't lack any of the feelings or passion within it. I tugged the strands of hair at the back of his neck and held onto him. One of his arms wrapped around my waist, the other around the top of my back, holding me close to him.

His tongue slipped into my mouth as i opened to him, and i mewled as it curled around mine.

Suddenly a ringing sounded through the room and i pulled away abruptly, reaching into my pocket for my cell-phone. As i did this, Troy's lips attached to my neck, sucking on my pulse point, keeping my blood racing as i fought down moans.

"He-Hello?" i said over the phone. I was being distracted by the lips making their way around my throat, biting every now and then. I hissed slightly as he pulled my ear-lobe between his teeth and suckled it.

"What? Say that again? Travis, tell me?" i gasped slightly over the phone. As he repeated his words, my fingers lost their grip on Troy and my body slumped against him. He pulled back, watching my finger hit the 'end call' button and the phone slip from my hand, cracking onto the floor of his classroom.

"Baby?" he pulled back, framing my face with his hands "Look at me. Scarlett, sweetie, look at me!" he said and i looked up sub-consciously, my blue eyes swimming with tears.

"What is it? Tell me sweetheart?" he cooed to me, holding me against him.

"Its my parents, they...they're go-gone" i stammered out, falling to my knees and Troy fell with me, cradling me against his chest as i sobbed uncontrollably.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**There we go, hope you like it. I hope i surprised you lol. Read and review please xxxx**_


	15. Grief

_**Hey guys, sorry its taken me a while to update this. I've been so busy with work but i will try and update as often as i can. Hope you like this chapter. Its quite sad. And thanks for the amazing reviews on the last chapter. You've all been so amazing!!  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Scarlett, Travis, Kitty, Julia Wilson and East Richmond.**_

_**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**_

I stood staring at the two side-by-side holes in the ground. The rain was splattering down over me, covering me in a soft mist but i just stared, tears rolling down my cheeks. The coffins were being lowered to the ground; sturdy built mahogany wooden coffins with brass name plates on the front. Kitty stood holding onto my leg and Travis had his large arm around my shoulders.

My thick black duffel coat was almost sticking to me. In any other circumstances it would have made me feel so uncomfortable but right now, i felt nothing.

I thought back to when I'd found out about my parents. Travis hadn't told me the full details, just told me, they were gone. I later found out, it was a car crash. A logging truck's bonds had snapped and the wood had rolled off, careering across the road and made direct contact with the car in which my mom and dad were in. They were killed instantly even before the car mounted the bar between the roads and overturned.

I remembered back to how Troy had held me as i sobbed on the floor uncontrollably. He had wrapped his arms tight around my body, keeping me from getting away from him as he rocked me back and forth and tried to soothe me with sweet words in my ear.

I had gripped him for dear life, sobbing out at the loss of my parents. What made it worse was that we hadn't been on great terms and i never got the chance to tell them i loved them with all my heart. I never got to say goodbye to my daddy. And never got to hug my mom once more.

I could feel the tears bubbling over once again as the minister spoke about how wonderful their lives had been and how much of a loss it was to us all. He came over and whispered his condolences to us before handing us a wooden tray of soil.

Travis lifted a handful and dropped it onto each of the coffins. I followed and managed to do it with shaking hands, picking Kitty up and holding her as she managed to do it as well.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust" the minister said as we did this.

I carried Kitty back to Travis as she clung to me, the rain soaking both of us. I tried to cover her as best as i could but it was no use. We stood still and watched the coffins as people came over to us and gave us their deepest regrets and best wishes.

I stood stock still as strangers hugged me and spoke to me, not giving one reply; too shocked if anything to reply at all.

"Sweetheart, I'm so terribly sorry for your loss" Julia Wilson; one of our next door neighbours came up and hugged me, patting a sobbing Kitty on the back "I know what its like to lose a parents and its the worst thing possible. My deepest apologies pet" she said and stroked my hair once before stalking off towards her car. I watched her go, thinking about how much mom and dad disliked her when they were alive and now here she was paying her respect to them. How the tables have turned!

_**

* * *

**_

3 HOURS LATER

I sat on the sofa, curled up in a ball, my still soaked black dress, clinging to my frame. I looked up, seeing Travis come in. He had removed his black suit jacket and his white shirt sleeves were rolled up to his upper arms. He had a dishcloth in his hands. He wiped his hands, looking down on me and smiled slightly. I just shook my head, curling into a ball as the sobs racked my frame again.

He enveloped me in his arms, pulling me up against him.

"Oh god Travis!!" i cried against him "What are we going to do?"

"Ssh Scar, its okay. C'mon smurf, no more tears" he soothed. I buried my face in his chest, wishing all the pain would go away. He held me until the sobs stopped and when he thought i was sleeping, he laid me back down, pressed a kiss to the top of my head and then left the room. I lay there with my eyes closed, wishing i could bring them back. Wishing i could have helped them. Wishing i could have known so i could have saved them. But nothing was going to bring them back, no matter what i did or said or how much i cried. They were dead and that was the end of it.

I listened as Travis turned all the lights out and then i heard him go up the stairs. I waited till his door was shut before i jumped up, my eyes swollen and tears still running down my cheeks. My hair was full of tugs and up in a messy ponytail.

I ran for the door, opening it as quietly as i could. I shut it behind me and stared out onto the dark street. The rain was still pouring down which was so unusual for California.

I folded my arms over my chest and ran out into the street, running and running until i got to where i wanted to be.

I ran up the stairs and knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

There was none so i knocked again a few times and then i saw a light turn on from underneath the door. I shivered in the cold apartment block, my arms over my chest, my knees shaking, dress clinging to me as my teeth chattered.

The door opened a little and a sleepy Troy popped his head around the door. He squinted at me and his eyes widened when he saw me standing there. He flung the door open and pulled me inside, wrapping me in his arms, not caring that i was soaking him through.

I stood motionless for a few moments in his arms before i clung to him tightly, grasping the back of his t-shirt as the sobs began again.

"Make it go away Troy!" i cried to him and he just held me tighter. He pulled back, reaching down to lift me in his arms and he carried me to his room. He laid me down on the bed, getting down beside me and pulling me back into his arms.

"I wish i could baby. I hate seeing you like this, it hurts me so badly when you get upset. I want to make it go away and i wish i could sweetie" he whispered, stroking my hair "Ssh, its okay. Its going to be okay" he said as he held me tightly.

I just clung to him for dear life.

I was still shivering from the exposure to the rain.

"C'mon, we need to get you warm" he whispered against my ear, helping me up off the bed and leading me to the bathroom. He started to run a bath for me and i stood dumbly in the doorway. When it was full he handed me two towels and left me to it but not before dropping a kiss to my forehead.

As he closed the door, i sighed but managed to hold it together enough to strip and get into the hot bath. I lay back in the water staring at the ceiling and just thinking.

"Honey, you alright in there?" Troy's voice and a few knocks came a while later. The water was cold by now and i was wrinkled up.

"I'll be out in a minute" i replied in a voice hoarse from crying. I heard him walk away and i drained the bath, getting out and wrapping myself in the towels. I stepped out of the bathroom and found Troy waiting for me with his woolly dressing gown. He helped me put it on. It was huge and covered me, nearly touching the ground and the sleeves came right down over my hands.

I smiled at him and he took me in his arms again, kissing my hair and holding me. He took me back to his room and he cuddled me on the bed, stroking my hair and trying to lull me into a sleep.

"Its going to be okay, just remember I'm here for you" he whispered and held me tighter. I snuggled into him, closing my eyes and listening to his heartbeat and deep breaths as they soothed me into a sleep.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**Well there, hope you liked it. Sorry it took so long. Please read and review!! Thanks xxxx**_


	16. Breakdown

_**Hey guys, thanks for the amazing reviews again. You've all been wonderful and i love reading your reviews. Enjoy!! xxx**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Scarlett, Brady, Becca Hutchison, Tamara, Sasha, Other Cheerleaders, East Richmond High.**_

_**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**_

Walking into school on the Monday morning, i could feel a lot of eyes on me. I was dressed in a pair of black jeans, a white racer-back t-shirt with a black and red check dress shirt covering it. I had a black wristband on and a pair of black and white converse. I carried all my books in a black backpack and my hair was down in wild curls over my shoulders.

I walked through the corridors, with my head held high, my eyes focused in front of me, determined not to let the tears spill out. I flicked my hair out of my eyes as i approached my locker, seeing a white rose taped to the front of it. I frowned and went over, picking the rose off it and smelling it.

I pulled the little card off it opened it.

_One step at a time, I know you can deal with it._

_Keep your chin up sweetheart_

_T x_

I smiled a small grin to myself, keeping the rose against my chest as i inhaled the perfume once more before opening my locker to put some books inside. I tucked my hair behind my ear as i swung my backpack around to get some books out and put some others inside. A hand ghosted over my shoulder and i jumped in fright, turning around to see Brady and Taylor. They both had sympathetic looks on their faces. _Great, that's the last thing i want, at least not from these two._

"Hey guys" i smiled brightly "Something happen, y'all look sad" i closed my locker over and began to walk down the hall, them both following me.

"Umm...Scarlett, are you okay?" Brady asked me and i nodded

"Well, sure i am. Why wouldn't i be? Apart from the fact i have to be in school today. But things will be looking up by the end of the day".

"Why'd you say that?"

"Because we've got practice silly. And i can't wait to get stuck in, new routines and all". I kept a straight face as i headed to homeroom, Taylor parting ways with Brady along the way. She walked alongside me and then before we got to class she pulled me aside.

"Look, you're my best friend. I know you are anything but alright, but i get the fact you want to keep a straight face. Just remember I'm here, if you need me". I smiled, my eyes watering slightly and nodded. She nodded back at me and then we walked into homeroom.

Again, all eyes were on me as i entered the classroom. I took a deep breath and let it out, sitting down in my chair. I was silent as roll was called and when Miss Hutchison said my name she looked up, giving me a sympathetic smile before continuing on.

_Geez, i hope its not like this all day. I don't know how many more sympathetic smiles or glances i can take before i burst like dam. I wish people would just leave me alone and let me deal with it. _

* * *

The bell rang and i got out of my seat sub-consciously, making my way through the crowd of students and headed to English class; my favourite class for the day. _At least i know someone will treat me normal, hopefully._

I walked into class, sliding my his desk and sitting down at my table. He looked up at me and winked at me and i smiled shyly, letting him know i was okay.

Everyone else started to pile in, giving me a glance here and there, and noticeably missing was Damien, who's desk was empty in the middle of the room.

"Alright, then. So did everyone do their homework and read chapter 12?" Troy asked as he perched himself on the edge of his desk. There were groans throughout the room, some gasps as well "Alright then, who didn't read it? Most hands shot up, apart from my own and two or three people. He looked around the room with a frown and his eyes fell on me as i stared back at him with big eyes.

"Umm...Miss McIntosh. You managed to find time to read this chapter, even with your...um....personal situation?" he asked, not wanting to make an example in one way and wanting to in another.

"Yes, Sir" i smiled knowingly, as i hadn't personally read it but Troy had read it to me when i was staying with him. I loved falling asleep at the sound of his voice and he'd read me three chapters, most of which i made through before i nodded off.

"Very well. No homework for two weeks then" he said and most of the class gasped and tutted "However, all of you with your hands up at the moment have extra homework and lines to do for me".

That set the class off and i shrunk in my seat, trying to go unnoticed.

Most of the class was then spent trying to catch up, everyone reading what they had meant to as i sat and doodled on a bit of paper. It wasn't till the bell rang, that i realised what i'd been doodling. It was my name, paired with Troy's in all different ways. _Scarlett Bolton. Scarlett McKenzie Bolton. Scarlett McIntosh Bolton. Scarlett McIntosh-Bolton. Scarlett McKenzie McIntosh Bolton. Scarlett McKenzie McIntosh-Bolton._

I gasped and screwed up the bit of paper, shoving it in my bag as i made my way out of the classroom, throwing one last look at Troy on my way.

_**

* * *

**_

LATER THAT DAY

I was getting warmed up in the gym, dressed in sweats and a t-shirt, my curls pulled back into a unkempt bun. I slid down to the floor, doing the splits and looked up suddenly as the door opened and Tamara, Sasha, Julie, Brady, Jamie-Lee, Tom, Leon and the rest of the squad made their way in. Everyone looked at me as i sat on the floor in the awkward position.

"Come in and get a mat. Stretch up" i hollered and leaned forward to increase the stretch on me. Everyone jumped at my voice and did what they were told. I sat back up and gasped as i felt Brady pick me up off the ground. I stood up and he smiled wryly.

"Thought you could use some help there".

"Thanks. Go and get a mat and come back over. I'll help you stretch". He nodded and grabbed the mat, placing it next to my own and we went through a series of soft stretches before moving into more difficult ones, loosening every muscle in the body.

I groaned and stood up, cracking my back slightly and stretching my arms.

"Okay, guys, lets get on the floor mat. And we're going to go through some cardio and then do some running on the steps. Then we're going to do some dance steps and then go through the first half of our new routine" i smiled and clapped my hands "Now!!" i barked as no one moved. They all scurried away to the mat and i followed with a shake of the head.

I started with a slow workout, building in intensity until i got to the highest level, making sure everyone was following. After finishings, i jogged to the steps.

"Okay, i want 50 times up and down, lets go". Everyone looked at me like i was crazy as they held their sides aching from stitches. I laughed at them and started running up and down the steps with them, stopping half way through to observe them, counting them aloud as they went.

I spotted Sasha and Tamara, talking on their way up and down and i frowned. I went and stood at the bottom of the steps where they were running.

"Less talking, more running!!" i snapped as they faced me at the bottom before i continued walking back and forth in front of everyone.

I then done a slow, lower intensity, jog-on-the-spot to keep their hearts going back let them rest at the same time. We then went through some dance moves, all the while i kept my eye on Sasha and Tamara, who were still talking between everything i was saying and doing. I was getting angrier by the minute.

After I'd showed them the dance moves, i watched them do it, walking in between them and helping them out a little.

I was next to Leon, laughing with him at a move i was showing him when i caught the tail end of Sasha and Tamara's conversation.

_"Who the hell does she think she is? She's working us this hard, all cause her mommy and daddy died. She needs to get her frustration out somewhere doesn't she?"_

_"Yeah, i suppose so. Nobody cares about the sob story. She's been at it in every class, milking it up"._

"I know, did you see her in Art class? Everyone was giving her the looks and she was lapping it up like the cat-who-got-the-cream. She just wants to be more popular, she using this situation to get there. Stupid bitch!!"

That's when i decided I'd heard enough and i could see from the look on Leon's face that he'd heard it too. He looked at me with a sad smile and i smiled back widely before turning around and walking forward, tapping Sasha on the shoulder.

She turned with a big smile which got knocked off her face by my fist as it hit her nose and then her jaw.

"You little cow! How dare you say anything like that about me? It wouldn't be that if they were you're fucking parents? No, you'd have know one to spend money on you anymore, you filthy rich bitch. Don't ever speak about my parents like that again!!". I felt someones arms come around me as i flailed my arms and legs to get at her. I looked back to see Brady and most of the squad at my side of the gym.

"And you!!" i yelled at Tamara and she flinched "Be thankful your brother is holding me right now or you'd be in the same place. How the two of you are even related is beyond me. Its like the Prince and the **Ugly** Stepsister!!" i yelled, stressing the word ugly. I tried to fight my way back but Brady just held me and dragged me away to make me calm down. He dragged me out of the gym and let go of me in the hall, trying to pull me into his arms but i took off down the hall, running.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**There we go, i know weird place to end it but i got through everything i needed to. Hope you liked it. Read and review please xxxx**_


	17. I Hate You

_**Hey guys, i know i repeat myself every time but thank you again for the amazing review. They always make me smile and i don't know how else to say it but thank you.**_

_**Sorry for the late update again, I've been pretty ill for the last few days, still a bit ill but I'm getting there. Enjoy xxx**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Scarlett, Travis, Kitty**_

_**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**_

I kept running and running until i smacked into a wall of muscle, falling back and crashing to the floor on my arse. I stared up, making out Troy through my tears and i felt them come on harder and faster.

Then i felt nothing, just peacefulness as a pair of strong arms lifted me up and held me against them, cradling me and whispering sweet things in my ear to soothe me. I closed my eyes and leaned against him as he carried me out to car, being careful so that we weren't seen.

He sat me in the passenger seat and let go of me to strap me in. I started to panic as he moved away from me and my breathing accelerated to the point where i was hyperventilating. He quickly climbed into the car and grabbed a hold of my hand, bringing me back to reality. I stared ahead as he drove the car, taking me back to his house.

He got me out and helped me walk to his apartment this time, as i clung tightly onto him for support. The tears ad virtually stopped and i was now just hiccoughing and sniffing while gasping for air. He got me inside and i sat down on the sofa, where he wrapped me in his arms and just held me until i had cried my eyes raw.

Jewel was yapping and jumping about until he pulled her onto the sofa next to us where she sat quietly.

"I'm sorry" i whispered hoarsely as i lay against his chest, my fingers twiddling with his shirt and pulling it slightly.

"It's okay, never say sorry for crying. Its all a part of the process Scarlett. I half expected you to do this before but you've held it together amazingly baby. You've been amazing throughout this whole thing. But just don't forget, that i'm here for you. Now tell me what happened?"

"Ummm....Sasha and Tamara said some nasty things about me during practice and i overheard them. It caused me to attack Sasha and then i shouted and Tamara before Brady dragged me out of the gym. That was just before i ran away down the hall and bumped into you".

"What did they say?" he asked as he leaned his head against my own.

"Just that i was trying to get the sympathy vote because my parents were dead. They said i should get over it and stop milking it for what its worth".

"That's awful baby. Don't listen to them" he took my face in his hands, wiping a few stray tears with his thumb "Listen to me okay. You are not just looking for sympathy. I know you aren't. If you need to cry then cry, don't think about other people. They aren't the ones who lost both parents in one day. They need to remember how they would feel in the situation. Deal with this how you want, not how others want okay?". I nodded and he kissed me lightly on the lips before pulling me back against his chest tightly.

_**

* * *

**_

ONE HOUR LATER

We were both just lying on the sofa, in the quiet, Jewel was sleeping on the floor next to us, while i laid my head against Troy's chest and he stroked his fingers through my hair.

_**RING RING RING**_

My mobile phone ringing made me jolt up and i looked around, running a hand through my messed up hair. I fished my phone from my pocket, where i usually keep it during practice and pulled it out.

"Hello?" i said groggily.

"Where are you Scarlett? Brady phoned and said you had some sort of breakdown and ran off. Where are you now?"

"I'm with...." i looked over at Troy "I'm with a friend" i smiled. He stroked his hand down my arm softly as he threw one arm up over his head.

"Well, do you think you could come home smurf. I want to talk to you about what happened and school and i have something to tell you".

"Umm...i guess Travis. I...."

"Please, we need to talk about this. Just come home, Kitty is upset and she wants to see you too. You've been closing yourself off for the past few weeks Scar. We need to see you".

"Okay, I'll be home soon".

"Bye, I love you".

"Love you too bro'".

I moved to lay back down beside Troy, resting my head on his chest as my hands gripped onto his waist.

"I don't want to go, but i need to talk to my brother. He says he has something to tell me".

"Its okay" he stroked my hair again, pulling his fingers through the strands "I'll drive you, come on".

I got up and smiled at him, moving across the sofa and kissing him sweetly. He held onto me, keeping me tightly against him as the kiss started to heat up, and his tongue swept into my mouth softly, stroking and tasting.

I pulled away and smiled and then we both got up, and he laced his our fingers together. I smiled and he walked me to the door, petting Jewel before we left and headed to his car. I got in and put my belt on before Troy got in and then started to drive me home.

* * *

He pulled up outside my house about 25 minutes later. I looked over and smiled softly. He squeezed my hand which he had kept locked in his own tightly all the way to my house.

"You'll be fine Sweetheart. Go on inside. Text me later to let me know what happened okay?"

"I will. Thanks for today Troy. Bye" i leaned over to kiss him once more before i got out of the car and headed up to my house. I wrapped my arms around myself, still dressed in sweats and my t-shirt. I ran inside the house, closing the door tightly and then walking into the living room.

Travis was sitting watching _Cinderella_ with a sleeping Kitty in his arms. I smiled and went over, lifted her out of his arms and took her upstairs to put her to bed. I tucked her in and dropped a kiss on her forehead.

I then headed back downstairs, moving into the kitchen where i found Travis sitting with two cups of hot chocolate waiting.

I sat down and took a sip and smiled.

"Good?" he asked with a grin.

"Yeah, thanks. So what's happening?"

"Well..." he scratched the back of his head softly "I have to talk to you about something but first i want you to tell me what happened today smurff".

"Two girls were saying nasty things about me and i overheard during practice. They said that i was just looking for sympathy with my parents dying and that i needed to get over it. So i flew for one of them, punched her twice and then shouted at the other one before Brady dragged me out of the gym and then i ran off".

"Right, well, I'll talk to the principle about the girls but you didn't have to hit them".

"Yes i did Travis. You don't know what its like hearing it. Its horrible".

"I know Scar. I know. Just...try not to hit anyone again".

"I can't promise but i'll try".

"Okay, now about this thing i wanted to talk to you about. Its about the house. Its too expensive for us to stay here, so i thought that we would go back to Cameron to stay with Nana".

"What?!?!" I practically screeched.

"I said, we're moving back to Cameron".

"And just when did you make this decision? What gives you the right...."

"I have the right because i am the eldest, you are in my care until you're 18, Scarlett, which isn't for another few months so until then, what i say goes, okay?"

"But...."

"There ain't so buts about it, just have everything ready to go by the end of next week. I've already spoken to the school and had you transferred back to the school in Cameron".

"But...."

"You heard what i said, now don't question what i'm doing. Its for the best Scarlett".

"That's easy for you to say Travis. I can't believe you are doing this, i hate you!!" i screamed and then ran from the room, up to my bedroom, shutting the door and then collapsing on the bed in a fit of tears, thinking about leaving Troy.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**There we go, hope you liked, please review xxxxx**_


	18. Flashbacks

_**Hey guys, thanks for the amazing reviews, you've been great. Please keep reading and reviewing. Here's the next chapter, hope you like xxx**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Scarlett, Brady, Travis, Kitty, Tamara, Sasha, Nana, The Cheer leading Squad, East Richmond High**_

_**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**_

I was lying across the bed, my arms flopped above my head, my feet dangling off the side as i stared at the rather unfamiliar ceiling. It was white and engraved with some swirly patterns on it. The room was small, compared to my own bedroom, well my old bedroom. This one was going to be my new bedroom from now on and i had only Travis to thank for that. No matter the amount of protesting i did, he didn't see any differently. Still using the age card and that fact that he was now my guardian, he uprooted me from my whole life and dragged me back to live with our Nana.

I closed my eyes over, remembering how i had to say goodbye to everyone. First there had been telling them what was going on.

**_

* * *

_**

_FLASHBACK_

_I walked into school the next day, feeling a little ashamed of my outburst the previous day but also feeling good for getting it out of my system. My black heeled boots clicked off the polished floors, sending the sounds down the hall, making everyone look at me. Most stared at me still with those sympathising looks, some with glares and some with understanding._

_I sighed and walked to my locker, keeping my eye-contact away from everyone. I opened my locker and took some books out and put them in my bag, taking some other ones from the bag and adding them to my locker. I checked my reflection, tucking a strand of hair that had escaped from my pony-tail, behind my ear._

_"Morning Scarlett" i heard a chirpy voice and i looked up to see Taylor standing near me. I smiled softly at her but she could tell something was wrong instantly._

_"What is it? Is it bad?" she asked, placing a hand on my shoulder. I nodded and kept my head down, but kept eye-contact with her._

_"Yeah, umm...Travis is moving us away back to North Carolina. I don't want to go but he doesn't care. He says because i'm only 17, i have to go back"._

_"What? How can he? That's not fair, you can't go, you're my best friend"._

_"I know, but you'll be fine. You've got Brady and other friends too. I need to go, he's my brother, he's my guardian Tay. I can't stay"._

_"Have you asked him?"_

_"Yeah, i practically begged" i told her as we walked down the hall "I even said i hated him but he still told me, i need to be ready for next Friday and then we go"._

_"He is being a little unreasonable i think. What's so great about North Carolina?"_

_"Nana stays there, we can stay with her. The house is too expensive to keep on...."_

_"Well stay with me. I can ask my parents. I don't want you to go"_

_"I know...but i need to. They're all I've got left Tay. I can't lose them. But i can come back when I'm 18. Maybe i can stay with you then?"_

_"Yeah, I'm going to miss you" she whispered and i could tell she was getting ready to cry."I can't help it, I'm losing my best friend"._

_"Don't start, you'll make me cry"._

_"Okay i won't_

_"__And I'm losing my best friend too you know? Let's just save it for next week. I still have to tell Brady and the squad. I'm guessing Sasha and Tamara will be happy about it. I'm going to chose a new captain though. I'm thinking maybe making Brady the captain, he can be captain right?"_

_"I think so. I don't know anything about cheer leading"."_

_"I don't see why not but don't say anything yet"._

_**

* * *

**_

END FLASHBACK

I turned over onto my side, staring at the window. The rain was coming down softly, trickling down the window and making funny patterns. I sighed, closing my eyes over again.

**_

* * *

_**

_FLASHBACK_

_I walked into the gym with my head held high, refusing to let Tamara or Sasha bring me down one bit. I was in a pair of long black board shorts with a white flower pattern up the side of the leg, a pair of black canvas shoes and a white capped sleeve shirt. I also had a black wristband on my left wrist and my hair was pulled back in a unkempt bun._

_I walked over to the mat's where everyone was sitting. Tamara and Sasha glared at me from where they were but they refused to say anything. I could see two large bruises forming beautifully on Sasha's face and i couldn't help but grin._

_"Well, first things first. Upon addressing what happened in here yesterday...."_

_"You mean when you attacked me for no reason!!!" Sasha shouted and i had to bite my lip to stop from saying something back._

_"Well, before i was rudely interrupted, as i was saying. What happened in here yesterday was no accident and i will not apologise for it. I meant everything i did and say and you both deserved every bit of it. It will teach you about speaking behind other people's backs and backstabbing your supposed 'friends'. You had no right to speak about me like that and in future keep you opinions to yourself and your mouths shut" i folded my arms over my chest and popped a hip to the side. I sighed and looked around._

_"Now i have to address another matter. I will not be here for much longer. My brother has decided we will be moving back to North Carolina, where we can support ourselves better. Therefore, i will have to appoint a new captain and after telephoning a friend who works as a judge at the competitions, i have chosen the person i wish to be my successor. I want Brady to take over. I checked with my friend and he said it should be okay, and you've been a best friend for me Brady, therefore, come and address your squad" i smiled before standing to the side. I heard Tamara and Sasha, screech when i said his name but the rest of the squad clapped for him as he stood up and came to the front. _

_His face was priceless, he looked totally gobsmacked._

_"Well...take your squad and don't let me down" i poked him in the chest a few times, feeling my eyes beginning to tear up._

_"Thank you so much" he leaned forward and hugged me tightly against him. I held onto him, pressing my head to his chest as i linked my hands behind my neck._

_"I love you Brady, take good care of 'em"._

_"I will. I love you too. And I'm going to miss you so much. What can i do to make you stay?"_

_"Nothing, i'm not old enough to stay. I need to go, i can't stay and watch, its too raw. You'll be brilliant" i pulled back and reached up, planting a friendly, chaste kiss against his lips. He held me against him for a few seconds before i pulled away and walked briskly from the gym, not looking back._

_**

* * *

**_

END FLASHBACK

I could feel the tears sliding down my cheek as i thought about how i missed them both so much. I'd been here a week already and barely moved from my room. And then there was Troy, my mind was always on him, thinking about what happened between us.

**_

* * *

_**

_FLASHBACK_

_I pulled up outside Troy's flat, watching the rain slide down my windows and hit the pavement outside. I looked up at the flat, seeing there were a few lights on. I sighed. He knew i was coming over anyway. We'd had the night planned for a while. I told Travis i was staying with Taylor. If he needed me he could call my cell-phone._

_I turned the ignition off and sighed, sitting in the dark car. I opened the door, reaching for an umbrella on the seat as well as my overnight bag. I put the umbrella up and then got out of the car and closed the door, locking it up before darting across the street and under the shelter of the building. I opened the outside door and went to the stairs, climbing up them to Troy's floor and walking to his apartment. I tucked my umbrella under my arm and swung my bag up over my shoulder, rubbing my wet hands on my jeans. I reached up with one shaky hand and rapped on the door, waiting patiently till he answered it._

_The door swug open to reveal Troy is a pair of low riding black jeans and a black short sleeved t-shirt that clung to every muscle on his body. I sighed and smiled at him and he smiled back reaching for me even though i was sopping wet and bringing me into his embrace, kissing me smoothly on the lips, slipping his tongue in between my lips sweetly as he curled a hand into my hair._

_"Hi" he murmured as he pulled away, stroking my face with one hand and still holding my hair with the other._

_"Hey" i said back, pecking him on the lips again before he led me inside, shutting the door. I put my bag down and hung my umbrella up to dry before slipping my light jacket off and hanging it up as well. I walked through to find Troy sprawled out on the couch with Jewel at his feet. She yapped loudly when she saw me and i walked over, crawled on top of Troy and curled myself against his body, tucking my head under his chin and wrapping my arms around his stomach. I felt him begin to run his fingers through my hair and i smiled against him, curling tighter against his body and burying my head in his neck._

_"What's wrong?" he asked and i pushed back, sitting up, so i was straddling him and his hands pressed into my waist._

_"I'm going to miss you" i confessed to him, trying to hold back tears._

_"What do you mean? You're not going anywhere? Right?"_

_"Travis is taking me back to North Carolina. Nana stays there, its better for us to go back. I can't stay Troy"._

_He pushed himself up a little, leaning on his elbows, almost tipping me off him. I steadied myself with my hands on his stomach._

_"What?"_

_"We can't afford to keep the house by ourselves. We're moving back to stay with our Nana"._

_"But...you can stay right? Why do you have to go? Don't go Scarlett. You can't. I don't want you to go"._

_"I know" i could feel the tears spilling down my cheeks already "I don't want to go Troy, you think i want this? I told him i hated him. But i don't, he's my brother. I can't even tell him why i can't to stay. Do you know how hard this is for me? I'm happy here with you. Nothing can change that. But not i have to leave. I have to go because i'm not old enough to stay"._

_"But..."_

_"I can't. They are all i have left"._

_"And what about me? You have me!!" Troy said beginning to raise his voice. I crawled from his lap and stood up, moving back so he could sit up on the sofa. I sat on the arm of the sofa at the opposite end from him._

_"I know, that's why i don't want to go. I don't want to leave you, i want to be with you. But i can't leave my family. And I'm only 17, Troy. I'm not 18 for a few months, maybe then i can come back"._

_"And what until then, we don't get to see one another. Why can't you stay with a friend?"_

_"Because they are my family, all i have in the world Troy. Don't you understand?"_

_"NO! I don't. Sorry but i don't. If you wanted to stay you would, you are just being stubborn and refusing to try. Have you told him how you feel?"_

_"Yes i have actually! To an extent. I cannot exactly come out and say 'I want to stay because i'm having a relationship with my English teacher' can i? No didn't think so. I wouldn't do that to you or to myself. What we have is our business"._

_"If you go, we won't have anything"._

_"Are you saying this is over? If i go with my family, there won't be an us anymore"._

_"I don't know what I'm saying. All i am saying, is i don't want to be without you Scarlett. And if you go, I'll have to be and i don't know if i can handle a long distance thing. Seeing you here and there. That doesn't work for me"._

_"Oh okay. Well....maybe i should go just now and give you time. Yeah, that sounds good, I'm going to get my things and go"._

_"What? No, don't"._

_"I think i should. I'm sorry Troy"._

_**

* * *

**_

END FLASHBACK

I curled into a ball on the bed as i thought about the last time I'd seen Troy. We'd parted on those bad terms and when i saw him in school, he looked my way for a few seconds, a sadness overcoming him before he looked away. He never spoke to me before i left and i haven't heard from him since. My heart is breaking inside and i don't know how much i can take before i snap.

**_

* * *

_**

_FLASHBACK_

_I stood by the car, leaning against the side door as Travis brought his things out to the car. Kitty ran behind him and came over to me. I picked her up and held her in my arms, and she placed her head on my shoulder._

_"Are we really goin' to see Nana, Scarlett?" Kitty said excitedly as she squirmed against me. I nodded_

_"Yeah, princess, we're going to see her. We're going to stay with her for a while okay?"_

_"Okay". I turned with her in my arms and opened the car door, putting her inside and strapping her into her booster seat. I made sure she was secure and then ducked back out of the car, putting the child lock on and shutting the door._

_"Scarlett!!" i heard someone shout and i turned around to see Brady and Taylor hurrying across the street, hands entwined. I smiled and ran towards them, pulling my black cardigan around me. I was wearing dark blue skinny jeans tucked into knee-high, flat riding boots, a black satin tunic style top; decorated with beads, sequins and diamantes with a slightly dipped neckline and a black cardigan around me. My straight hair was sitting down smoothly over my shoulders, framing my face. _

_"What are you both doing here?"_

_"You didn't think we'd let you leave without saying goodbye"._

_"Oh god, you guys are amazing. I'm going to miss you both so much"i said as tears rolled down my cheeks and i hugged both of them. Their arms came around me and we stood and hugged in the street for a good 10 minutes._

_I pulled away when i heard Travis say my name. I looked over to see him ready to go. I nodded to him and turned back to them both._

_I hugged them both once more._

_"Brady, walk me to the car, i have something to give you". He nodded and leaned over and kissed Taylor lightly on the lips. She smiled, kissing him back and then pulled away. She hugged me again and then let go, squeezing my hand once and then Brady walked me back to the car. I reached into my jeans pocket and pulled out a white envelope._

_"There isn't time to explain. Just make sure Tr...Mr Bolton, gets this letter. And make sure its in private Brady. Tell him who its from, he'll understand. And i hate doing this to you but don't tell anyone, not even Taylor. It's important. Don't ask me to explain, not now, maybe one day. Just make sure he gets it Brady okay?"_

_"Okay" he said taking the letter._

_"Thank you. I love you, I'll miss you"._

_"I love you too. I'm going to miss you like crazy. Come back to us"._

_"I will. Bye" i kissed his cheek and then waved bye to both him and Taylor, watching him shove the letter in his pocket before she saw as i climbed into the car._

_I buckled up and Travis pulled the car out of the driveway, and i watched, keeping a straight face as i said goodbye to my home._

_**

* * *

**_

END FLASHBACK

And now I'm just left wondering if Troy got the letter and what he made of what i said. I just hope he knows how much i love spending time with him, how much i wanted to stay. And i guess, just how much i love him in general. He's one of the best things that ever happened to me. I never want to lose him, and i just hope i haven't. All i need to do is bide my time, before i can go back. I just hope he waits.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**There we go, hope you liked it. Thanks again for the reviews xxxx**_


	19. I Left My Heart in California

_**Hey guys, thanks for the brill reviews. I know you are all annoyed at her leaving, but as obvious, this is there for a purpose. She is going back, do not fear lol. Keep reading and enjoy xxx**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Scarlett, Travis, Kitty and Nana Carleene**_

_**CHAPTER NINETEEN**_

I sat on the front porch of the house, watching the sun begin to set over the fields of Cameron, and all i could think about was Troy. _I can't believe its been two months already. God, it seems like it has just flew by, and tomorrow is the day when I head back. Travis hasn't been able to say anything, i turned 18 last week, and he knew I wanted to be in California more than anything. So, he's not spoken to me about it yet, but I know its coming._

I rubbed my hands up and down my arms, keeping the light chill off them. I sighed and continued to watch the sun, shivering eerily as I felt something being draped around my shoulders. I looked up to see Travis standing there, a smile overcoming his features.

"Hey smurf, you looked cold. Thought I'd bring you something, mind if I sit?"

I shook my head, not trusting myself to speak. We've shared little words, Travis and I, since we arrived back at Nana's. There have been times when we've had to speak for the sake of just keeping things civil, but even then the tension has been unbearable.

He scooted next to me, slipping his feet, to dangle off the edge of the steps.

"Its beautiful out here" he whispered, leaning back on his elbows, flicking his blond hair from his eyes.

I nodded.

"Talk to me Scar. C'mon smurf, we've been here, 2 months. I know you hate me...."

"I don't hate you" i whispered dryly "I just hate what you did".

"There was no choice. I had to think about Kitty as well. She needs stability, she's just a little girl. She lost her parents too".

"I know that. But did you stop to think about me at all. Most definitley i sound selfish here and i'm sorry. But you only considered what was best for yourself Travis. You need Nana, to help take care of Kitty, its not your job to raise her, but now you have too, and you'll do a good job. But i won't stay here. I do not want to be here".

"What's so bloody special about California anyway?" he snapped as i stood up, tugging the blanket he'd draped around me tighter.

"I left my heart in California" i whispered, looking at him with sad eyes before walking into the house.

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

I stood outside, the house, packing the last box into the car; all my possessions, my whole world was in there now.

I'd telephoned Taylor to let her know i'd be coming back soon, and i made sure it would be okay to stay with her parents. The only trouble was going to be with Troy. _I don't know if i should tell her, or what to do? She might take it the wrong way, kick me out and i'll have no place to go. I can't stay with Troy. But she's my best friend, and i should trust her._

I laughed to myself as Kitty came running down the steps, Nana Carleene, in tow, her hand enclosed tightly in one of Nana's bigger ones. She came running towards me, Nana, letting go of her hand as i scooped her into my arms.

"I'm going to miss you Princess, but i'll make sure i come and visit and you and Travis will come back to California to see me right?"

"You promise?"

"I do, sweetie. I love you so much, you'll always be my baby sister. Be good for Travis and don't cry".

"I won't, i'll be a big girl. I love you too". I kissed her cheek, running her my hand through her hair, softly and then placed her back down on the ground, where she stayed close to my legs. Travis came out behind them, lingering on the porch, with his shoulder against one of the wooden supporting beams. I looked up at him, my shoulders drooping as i let out a small sigh. He came down the steps, and picked Kitty up, swinging her into his arms and clinging to her.

"Have a safe trip. Call us when you get there. So that Kitty knows you're okay" _And so i do too_ was silently added at the end. I sighed and nodded, patting Kitty's arm once more before giving my Nana a huge hug and thanking her for everything she did for me.

"You're my Granddaughter, you don't never gotta thank me for anythin' sweetie" she replied and hugged me again "Now, go and be with your boy" she whispered and i looked up at her, my lips formed in a curious grin "Nana's know everything darlin'".

I smiled widely and hugged her again whispering thank you.

I turned and walked to the car, nodding to Travis who was passing Kitty to Nana Carleene who took her inside as i got in the car. She waved over Nana Carleene's shoulder at me and i buckled up, casting another look at Travis before i got in the car. I started the car, turning to face the road as tears began to leak out of my eyes. I pulled away beginning to drive down the dirt path, away from the house, looking in my rearview mirror as Travis got smaller and smaller. I looked away, wiping a tear from my eye before looking back again and seeing him running after the car. I pressed my foot to the brake and skidded to a halt, undoing the seatbelt and getting out of the car, slamming the door and running across the dirt back to him, jumping into his arms and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't let you go, not without telling you i love you Scarlett. So much, i never wanted to hurt you smurf. I'm sorry". The tears were leaking out of my eyes full force now, streaming down my face as i buried my face in his neck.

"I love you too, so much Travis. I don't hate you, i never will. I know you needed to do it, but just know, i'll always love you. And you better come visit me" i laughed and sniffed against his neck. He pulled me tighter against him, keeping his arms around me.

"I will, just to annoy you, we'll come down soon. Just be careful and phone **me **as soon as you get there. I want to know you're okay".

"I will" i mumbled as he stroked my hair back from my face, pulling me back so he could wipe the tears away. He wiped his thumbs down my face and then pulled me back to a hug again "Be safe smurf. Look after yourself".

I nodded "I will, but you'll be there to. You'll always be there, whether i have to come back or you come to see me. I'll always have you in my life".

"I will, i'll be there just to drive you nuts".

"Good" i laughed and sniffed again "That's the way i like you".

He let me go, kissing my cheek and then walked me back to the car, shutting the door and placing his palm flat against the glass. I buckled up, looking at him through the window before placing my own hand against the glass, mimicking his actions. He smiled and winked at me, tapping the glass and stepping back as i drove off, watching him wave at me in the mirror.

_**A FEW DAYS LATER**_

By the time i arrived back in California, i was feeling tired, sluggish and in bad need of shower. Not to be crude or anything but being in a car for days, only stopping off at gas stations was getting a little old.

I looked at the sights of the town as i drove through, heading towards Taylor's house. I'd freshly changed just before arriving back now dressed in a white cotton frilled, halter-neck dress, a pair of white flat pumps with a small bow on the front and a cream cardigan over the top. My wrists were adorned with bunches of sparkling silver bracelets, while around my neck a large crystal heart pendant hung on a silver chain. I had pulled my hair back into a half up-half down 'do with a large crystal encrusted butterfly clip holding it in place and a pair of silver _Ray Ban's_ covered my eyes. I sighed as i navigated my way through the streets towards Taylor's.

Her parents were kind enough to have arranged everything for me, getting me enroled back in the school, in all my original classes and arranging to have Taylor and a few other students tutor me in everything i'd missed. I owed them quite a lot.

I pulled up outside Taylor's house and looked at my watch, noticing it was still a little early and she would be at school. I got out of the car and walked up the driveway, wanting to let her parents know i was here.

I knocked on the door and waited a few moments, pulling off my glasses and looking up when the door opened.

"Hi sweetheart. I'm so glad you arrived safely, come in" Mrs McKessie ushered me in the door. I smiled and nodded

"Yeah, it was a horrible drive but i got here, safe and sound".

"That's good, well Taylor is still and school and Gerrard is at work, so we can bring in some light things the now and I'm sure you'd a like a shower after the drive. I'll make you something to eat and if you want, you can head to the school to get Taylor".

"Thank you so much Mrs McKessie, for everything you've done for me. I promise i'll pay you back one day for putting you out".

"You're doing nothing of the sort Scarlett. We know how much you love it here, and we wanted to help, and how many times have i told you to call me Jess"

"Okay, sorry Jess".

"That's better, now c'mon, lets get some of your stuff so you can have a shower and get some proper food in your stomach".

"Yeah, that sounds great" i nodded and she opened the door again and followed me to the car.

_**2 HOURS LATER**_

I pulled up at the school, getting out of the car and fixing my clothes. I'd had a shower and freshened up, washing my hair and letting it dry naturally in a head of full, wild curls and changed into a pair of black twill puff shorts which stopped mid-thigh, a long white shirt, with elbow-length sleeves and a black belt around the middle and a pair of thong-toed black flip flops.

I got out of the car and walked into the school, knowing it had finished but Taylor would be at Science Club; after school study sessions. I thought about the Cheer Squad and wondered how Brady was getting along with everything. Which in turn made me wonder if he gave the letter to Troy?

I opened the heavy, metal entrance doors to the school and headed inside, twirling my car keys around my had as i walked down the corridor lost in my thoughts.

I was so interested in thinking about Troy, that i never saw him headed my way till it was too late and i bumped into a solid wall of muscle. I stepped back, narrowly missing, falling on my ass and grasped the first thing i came into contact with which was his forearms. His own hands gripped me and pulled me up steady, so close to him i could feel warm puffs of air from him on my cheek.

I took a few deep breaths and shook my head, clearing the fog in it before stepping back and looking up at him. I watched his tongue come out to wet his lips as he scrutinized me with his eyes. I watched them go wide as he seemed to realise he wasn't dreaming and i was real.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered hoarsely in the voice that sent fiery chills up my spine.

"I left my heart in California" i whispered back, staring at him.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**There we go, another one out and i hope you liked it. I'm having writer's block with Fighting for Survival but i promise an update soon. Please review, i'll love you for it xxxxx**_


	20. A Sprinkling of the Truth

_**Hey guys, thanks for the great reviews. I'm going to keep on writing this while i try to overcome the writers block on my other story. I know where i want this one to go.**_

_**Firstly, thanks for the great comments as i said. You're all giving over your opinion on what you think should happen. But if they were just to get back together at the snap of a finger then this story would be over and isn't. So, unfortunately as you will read, things have changed and there will be more drama to come for the couple yet. Enjoy xxxxx**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Scarlett, Jess McKessie, Gerrard McKessie, Scott and East Richmond High.**_

_**CHAPTER TWENTY**_

He stared at me with a sense of disbelief. I watched his eyes fluttering over me, taking in everything about me, making sure i was real. He was having an inner battle with himself, conflicted on what to say and do. What move to make. How to go about the situation.

I stared right back at him, my keys, haphazardly hanging from my finger, from where they'd previously been spinning around. I let out a sigh and his eyes seemed drawn to my mouth as the air rushed from between my lips into the wide open corridor.

He flicked his eyes back up to mine, miniscule strands of his sandy fringe covering his gorgeous blue eyes. I licked my lips softly, feeling scrutinized under his eyes.

"You left your heart in California?" he asked softly, his brain not seeming to get around it. I nodded and went to speak but someone spoke for me.

"Troy! There you are, you said you would be back around 4. What happened?" a smooth, soft and yet unmistakeably girly voice spoke through the corridor. I whipped around, bits of my hair almost batting Troy in the face and faced the person who was walking towards us.

She had long dark curls, almost down to her waist, soft tanned skin, large dark brown eyes and was small and dainty. Her face bore almost no make-up, save for what was probably tinted moisturiser and a soft lip balm. She wore a knee-length cotton summer dress in a light blue, with white flat shoes, but what i noticed most, was her arm was wrapped around her protruding stomach.

My eyes widened almost comically of their own accord and i felt my throat grow dry, my lungs began to heave slightly. I felt as if all the moisture in my body was slowly being sucked out, taking the air and leaving me with nothing to survive on. As she moved closer, i noticed a glint on the 4th finger of her left hand and i felt myself start to stagger from lack of oxygen.

"Are you alright?" she said, and i wasn't sure who she was talking to. I glimpsed Troy, moving around me, coming in front of me, pressing his hands into my upper arms.

"Me?" i asked in a voice which sounded far too high to be my own, but as she nodded, i realised I had spoken "I'm fine, just brilliant. I really need to go, so if you would, Tr...Mr Bolton, let go of me, i have somewhere to be".

"I don't think that's a good idea ba...Scarlett" he spoke gently, almost slipping up the same as me "Perhaps we should take you to the medical room to get checked out".

"I said, i'm fine, will you please just let me go. Leave me alone!!" i started to yell, watching the unknown woman's eyes widen at the ferocity in my voice.

"Is she one of your students Troy?" the woman asked him and he nodded, trying to bring me closer to him, but i struggled more, finally getting the strength to remove his arms from my body.

"I said i'm fine. I came to get Taylor, i really have to go. Bye!" i called and began to walk down the corridor when Taylor rounded it with one of her friends. She was deep in conversation with the boy but when i skidded to a halt she looked up and smiled widely before rushing towards me. I hugged her and we jumped about for a few seconds before i pulled back and said

"Please, can we get out of here Tay. Like now!"

"Why, what's the matter?" she asked, concern overcoming her.

"Just get me away from them!" i pointed at Troy and the woman who were coming towards us now "And i'll explain later".

"Okay...um....Scott, I'll see you tomorrow at practice".

"Cool, bye" he said even though he looked curious as to what was going on. Taylor linked her arm with mine at the elbow and we began to walk back towards them. Troy was coming straight for us while the woman was trying to get his attention by grabbing his arm but he was shaking her off, while staring at me.

"Hi Miss McKessie, Scarlett; we need to talk. Please, it's important".

"Leave me alone Mr Bolton. Can this not wait till i am back in class?"

"No, it cannot! Just, speak with me in private, please" he begged and as i stared into his eyes, he almost made me crack.

"I can't, i have to go. Taylor, let's go" i said and we took off down the corridor as fast as we could. I looked behind me, to see Troy walking quickly towards us, so i told Taylor to speed up and we made a dash to the car. I threw the keys to her and she opened the car, getting in the driver's side as i got in the passenger. I closed the door, telling her to drive as i looked back to see Troy rushing out the school towards us.

"Scarlett!!!!" he called at the top of his lungs but i ignored him, telling Taylor to 'step on it' and watching as he disappeared into the background.

_**2 HOURS LATER**_

Taylor and I sat on the floor by the edge of her bed, listening to music. I was going through everything that had happened in my head.

_That woman? Who was she? She had to be at least 4 months pregnant. Does that mean that Troy was with her all along? Would he really do that to me? I know they say some guys, like to have their cake and eat it too, but would he have done that to me?_

_And she had that damn ring on her finger. Maybe he didn't know she was pregnant and now that she is, he has to marry her? Maybe that's why he was so shocked at me being there? Maybe that's why he hasn't replied to the letter? Because of what happened!!_

I looked up at Taylor and saw she had lowered the book she was reading and was staring at me.

"Well?" she said, a frown marring her features.

"Well what?"

"Are you going to bloody tell me what the hell happened at the school today?" she had a face like thunder and i knew it was time to come clean about everything.

I sighed and moved myself so my back was against the bed and my legs were crossed 'indian style'.

"Where to start?" i murmurred.

"I guess, the best would be at the beginning?" she suggested in a softer tone. I looked up saw she had gotten comfortable.

"Okay, well firstly, i want to say that you've been a wonderful friend to me Taylor, you've been amazing since i started here, looking after me and showing me about and i guess i mellowed mostly due to you. However, there has been once major secret i've been keeping from you".

"What is it? You aren't on drugs are you? You aren't really a spy or something?" she said, her face, marring in confusion.

"No, ummm....I'm having an affair with Mr Bolton" i replied with a straight face. I stared at her, trying to gouge her reaction. She sat still, her arms folded in her lap before her face broke out into a huge smile and she started to laugh.

"Haha, that's hilarious, no really, tell me, what's the secret?" she asked. I shook my head, feeling tears threating my eyes and i bit my lower lip.

"That's the truth, I'm havving an affair with Troy Alexander Bolton, and I'm in love with him" i confessed boldy, watching her face drop.

"Tell the me the truth, the full truth. Explain everything" she said harshly and i began at the start, delving into everything that we'd been through until late into the night.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**There you go, hope you liked it. It was time someone else knew the truth. Keep reviewing please!!!! xxxx**_


	21. Reunion In More Ways Than One

_**Hey guys, i am so glad you liked the chapter. Now let me explain and just tell you all, that you are so off the mark with who this girl is. I tried to describe her but i didn't want to make it too obvious at all ha-ha. But i guess in the end it wasn't obvious enough lol.**_

_**Anyway, thanks for the brilliant reviews and for sticking by the story. Enjoy!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Scarlett, Brady, The Surprise Guest, East Richmond High**_

_**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE**_

Approaching the school the next day, was daunting on me. It looked larger than normal and i felt a sense the whole place was laughing at me. Taylor had her hand laced with mine, giving me a friendly support. I couldn't get over the way she'd 'awwwed' and 'aahhhed' last night when i told her about Troy even though she did give me a lecture on what i was doing telling me 'Its completely wrong, how could you even think of doing something like that?' and then there was 'And how could you keep a secret from me like that?' which made me feel so guilty. But i explained my reasoning saying 'I was trying to protect myself. I guess i did feel guilty and i didn't know how you'd take it. But i love him none-the-less and that's not going to change, so i knew it was time to tell someone and i wanted it to be my best friend'.

I was dressed in a pair of faded blue skinny jeans with gold buttons on them, a large white t-shirt which hung off of one shoulder and had a face on it in black and a pair of caged front strappy 4 inch high heels in black. My hair, now longer than ever was down in wild curls over my shoulders.

I tugged my black book-bag higher on my shoulder. I walked up the steps, Taylor with me, well to be honest she was practically pulling me inside.

We went inside and walked down the hallway, making our way to our lockers. A lot of the students were staring at me again but i held my head high.

"Oh my god!!" i heard someone say loudly i looked in the direction of the voice. From just down the hall, a guy with shaggy black hair, dressed in low riding jeans and a tight black t-shirt with sunglasses on his face was staring at me open-mouthed. I smiled and let go of Taylor's hand and ran forward, jumping into his arms and smiling when he caught me.

"Brady!!" i smiled against him "God i missed you" i said against his neck, my legs dangling off the floor from where he was holding me against him.

"I missed you too. So much, you have no idea" he put me down and then bent to kiss my cheek before i pulled away and turned to Taylor who was smiling.

"I hope you don't mind me stealing your boyfriend for a few moments there?" i laughed as she came over, leaning up to kiss him on the lips before taking his hand.

"Not at all, as long as its only a few minutes" she smiled and raised her eyebrows at me. I nodded and fixed my top and jeans before Brady took my hand with his other hand and led us down the hall in the direction of our lockers.

We put out books away and then headed for homeroom, Taylor and Brady kissing until we had about 10 seconds to get into the room. I tugged her away from him, as she waved and then we went into homeroom. It was awkward for me, especially when my name was called and everyone looked around. It caused me to bow my head shyly.

* * *

As i headed to English, Taylor walked with me, my pace slowing right down as i wanted to ensure i wasn't the first in the classroom. I let out a sigh and Taylor tugged my elbow.

"Listen, there's something i haven't told you Scar" she said a little warily, looking over my shoulder.

"What is it?" i asked a little panicky.

"Well....."

"Well, lookie what we have here?" a voice spoke, cutting her off and sending chills up my spine and not in a good way either. I froze and spun slowly on the spot to face.....

"Damien" i rasped out, my eyes not believing what i was seeing. He slid a pair of sunglasses off his face.

"My red hot chick is back from her little trip huh? Back to see the suspension lifted. Well aren't we going to have fun" he smiled evilly before walking into the English classroom.

I spun to face Taylor again.

"How could you not tell me that Taylor? This is horrible, what the fuck happened?"

"They decided because you weren't here anymore that the suspension was unnecessary and so it was lifted. And they cannot just re-instate it for no reason because you're back".

"Yes they can, you saw what he did to me?"

"I know, i know. But there's nothing you can do, you're going to have to deal with this".

"Fuck, could my day get any worse?"

"Language Miss McIntosh, detention tomorrow after school....with me" another voice said, this time sending thrilling chills up my spine. I froze and spun again to see Troy, his hair a shaggy mess, his eyes red rimmed and bloodshot slightly indicating he was very tired. He was dressed in black pants and a white shirt, a thin black tie around his neck. He had a 2 day stubble which looked so sexy on him it was unreal.

I stared at him before Taylor pushed me forward and then disappeared to her classroom. I walked towards him slowly, my eyes drifting over his frame.

"Yes Mr Bolton" i said with a sigh before going inside the classroom and going to my seat which thankfully was still empty. I sat down and took out a pencil and paper, putting my bag on the floor and keeping my head down.

The door slammed closed and everyone flinched.

"Okay, hands up, who has homework to hand me in?" he asked hoarsely. Most of the class put their hands up but i obviously didn't having not been there. I look up at the class, looking around "Put it on my desk on the way out. In the mean time, your assignment is on the board. You can start" he said, turning to sit down.

I looked about a little lost, reading the assignment on the board and not sure what to do.

"Miss McIntosh, you'll need these" he held up a thick book of papers, perfectly stapled together "I put together a series of notes on everything you've missed last night. Come and get them" he placed them. I nodded and rose on shaky legs, walking to the front of the class, trying to keep the taps of my heels quiet.

I reached out to get the papers and upon lifting them up, his hand covered mine. It was rough against my soft skin and i sighed at the feeling of his cold hand around my warm one.

"Stay after class" he whispered barely audible. I nodded slightly, pulling my hand away and returning to my seat, chewing the end of my pencil thoughtfully before starting to read the notes.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**I thought that was a good place to end it. Its pretty short but it had drama in it and i hope you like it. Next one will have the two of them in the class....alone. Review please xxxxx**_


	22. Rescue Me

_**Hey guys, i feel like its been ages since i wrote some of this but its been like a week lol. I took a while to mull over what was going to be in this chapter and although I'm not entirely sure if i like it....well i don't really but here it is anyway. I do hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think! Thanks xxx**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Scarlett, Damien and East Richmond High.**_

_**CHAPTER TWENTY TWO**_

My shoe tapped against the floor, my fingers worried the edges of the notes and i chewed on the end of my pencil as i awaited the end of the lesson. I stared up at the clock, seeing all the other students with their heads down on their work, not one showing an interest in the time as they usually did. Troy was sitting at his desk and as i looked back to my work, i caught sight of his eyes upon me out of the corner of them. I sighed, feeling a shiver run up my spine before my eyes went back to the papers just as the bell went. I shot from my seat, among all the other students, flinging my things into my bag, trying to escape the class quickly.

"Miss McIntosh, please stay behind" i heard a husky voice behind me as i headed for the door. I froze and stood still in amongst the fleet of students leaving the room, my back to Troy.

He walked towards me "Close the door please" he murmured and i leaned forward to shut it, hearing the lock click making me shudder.

I kept my back to him, my hand on the doorknob.

"Scarlett....baby....please" he husked from behind me. I let out the breath i was holding and rounded on him, an angry look on my face, preventing the tears from spilling over.

"No! Don't you dare" i pointed my finger at him, advancing on him till my finger was touching his chest "You don't get to call me that. Not now, not again. Not after what....."

"What? After what?".

"How can you stand there and act like you don't know what I'm talking about!?!?"

"Because i don't. Baby, i really don't know".

"Don't call me that!!" i snapped and pointed at him again, the tears finally spilling over my eyes and down my face "Please" i added in a whisper. He stared at me for a few moments before i felt 'them' for the first time in months.

His arms came around me, pulling me into his chest, his strong biceps enveloping my small frame within his larger one. My face came against his chest as i struggled but he still held me until i gave in, my arms and face buried into his shirt.

"Ssh....sweetheart, its okay. I'm here now" he soothed in my ear "Its okay". I cried onto his chest, as he held me tightly, trying to take my pain upon him. My body wracked with sobs and i choked and shook against his body, feeling the hard planes of his chest twitch beneath his shirt. Soon my cries and stopped, leaving me hiccoughing and cuddling into him, my arms having made their way up to around his neck, holding him tightly against me. His arms hugged my waist to him, one hand sliding lazily under the hem of my shirt, gently stroking my back.

"I'm sorry, i just totally sobbed all over you" i said, pulling back, looking up at his eyes. He stared down at me, the sparkle in his blue eyes slowly coming back to them. I smiled and watched as his head bent towards mine, his nose brushing against my cheek, his lips following and making a trail across my cheek till his lips pressed into mine softly, molding them to mine, staking his claim over me. I tugged on the loose ends of his hair, pulling him more into me, meeting his kiss and reciprocating it. I sighed and pressed myself more against him, feeling the hand on his back, run more vigorously up and down before lowering and grabbing my arse, pulling me to him, as he stepped back, turning and pushing me on the desk, using one hand to sweep some of the things off.

My arms curled around the back of his shoulders, pulling him against me as my thighs cradled his body, as i leaned back on the table. His lips moved quicker against mine, his tongue coming out to pass against my lips, pleading for entrance to my mouth. My hands came up to cup his face and just as i was letting him in, flashing images came to my head.

_That woman in the hall. The woman with long brown hair. The pregnant woman, standing there, with him. Whispering to him_.

I pushed him away, turning away from him.

"What? What's wrong?" he pleaded but i held my hand up, wiping my lips on the back of it, covering my mouth with my hand "Scarlett?" he questioned but i pushed him out from between my legs, jumping off the table and grabbing my bag, going to the door.

"No! I can't do this. Not after. Yesterday...." i trailed off and opened the door, running out of the class and heading to the parking lot. I reached into my bag to get the keys, fumbling with everything, as tears rolled down my cheeks. I reached up to wipe the tears, freezing and gasping after spotting the figure standing near my car.

"What do you want?" i said to him, stepping closer, even though i know i should be running away.

His hands reached out and grabbed me with a painful force, pulling me to him and grinning evilly.

"What i've always wanted" he smirked "You" before his lips claimed mine in a bruising kiss, causing me to gasp and wriggle, letting him slip his tongue in, giving me no chance to do anything. He gripped my arms with a tight hold, pressing his fingers deep into my arms. I squirmed against him, resisting as he pushed me against the car, pinning me to it and making my hands immobile. The tears were pouring freely from my eyes, as i tried to push him off, not wanting him anywhere near me. He bit my lower lip harshly, drawing blood and sucked it into his mouth with a smile against my lips. I whimpered and tried to push him off, freeing one of my hands and raising it to hit his chest before slapping him across the face.

"Don't ever hit me!!" he snarled, his lips returning with an even more bruising force. I cried, the tears dripping from my face, struggling to push him off as his hands slid over my body, roughly cupping my breasts and squeezing them, before his hands went down further, palming me over my clothes, making me feel disgusting. I shook under his touch, desperate to get away from him.

"Hey! Let her go now!!" another voice shouted and he broke away, turning to see who it was. I cried in relief as Troy came running over, grabbing him by the shirt and punching him in the face "Don't you fucking touch her again, or you'll be getting expelled next time. Get the fuck out of here" he snarled "Now Delaney!!!" Damien stood on shaky feet, his jaw dripping blood before scrambling off.

I stood panting against the car, the tears pouring off my face, even though i was smiling. Smiling only in pure relief as Troy had saved me from him. He looked at me and i broke down crying, my knees going weak as i collapsed but he caught me in his arms, lifting me into them and grabbing my keys from the ground where i dropped them. He de-alarmed the car and opened the passenger door, sitting me inside.

"Okay, stay here, i need to go and tell everyone that i'm taking you home".

"No!!" i screamed "Don't leave me Troy....please" i added at the end.

"But i need to....."

"No! No! Please!". He looked at my face and nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind my ears.

"I'll take you to my place, okay?" he asked and i nodded silently and let him shut the door, pulling my belt around me and huddling into the chair. I waited as he got in, and put his belt on, reaching over to take his hand, as he pulled out of the parking lot and drove towards his apartment, me squeezing his hand tightly.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**There we go, had to keep the next part for the next chapter. Hope you liked it!! xxxx**_


	23. What Goes Up, Comes Down with a Thump

_**Hey guys, thanks for the great reviews. You're all totally amazing.**_

_**DOUBLE UPDATE!!!**_

_**I'm going to update both of my current stories today, so have a read of the new chapters in this and Fighting for Survival. Hope you like it xxxx**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Scarlett**_

_**CHAPTER TWENTY THREE**_

_**TROY'S POV**_

I sat in the car, her smaller hand enclosed in my smaller one as she gripped it for dear life. It was like she was trying to hold onto me, not that i was going anywhere.

_Wait till i get my hands on the asshole. How dare he even think about laying his hands on her. She's mine. No one touches her except me._

I pulled up to my apartment building and parked the car across the street, letting go of her hand to go around and open the door. As soon as i bent down to open the door, she was in my arms, cradling herself against me, burying her face in my neck. I leaned into her and stroked her hair softly with my hand.

"C'mon baby, lets get you upstairs". I felt her nod against me and she pulled back, her lips brushing my cheek softly before she got out of the car and took my hand as i locked the car up and led her to my apartment. I got her inside and she let go of my hand and wandered into the sitting room where Jewel jumped on her instantly.

I smiled as she bent down and wrapped her arms around my dog, burying her face in Jewel's fur.

"Hi girl, i missed you" she whispered. Jewel whined a little and licked her arm, pawing at Scarlett's knees before yapping twice. I patted my legs as Scarlett got up and Jewel came bounding over, going on her hind legs to paw my knees. I pushed her down and clapped her.

"No jumping" i said before grabbing her collar and tugging her gently towards the kitchen, putting some food out for her as i stood to make some coffee for Scarlett and me.

"Make love to me" i heard a light whisper from behind me at the kitchen door. The empty cup slipped from my hand to the floor and smashed as i turned around to face her with shock on my face.

_**

* * *

**__****__****_

SCARLETT'S

POV

I stared Troy in the face, pressing my lips together. He was looking at me with an expression of complete shock.

"What?" he whispered hoarsely, his husky voice sending shivers across my body.

"I said, I want you to make love to me Troy, please. I need to remember what its like. I want to remember that its different from what he tried to do to me. Its not like that, i know its not. And i want you to show me. Please, don't make me beg".

He looked at me over his shoulder, and I watched the play of his muscles through his shirt, as they twisted to allow him to look at me. He turned right around and leaned against the counter, his hands bracing themselves on the edge. He moved his hands, running them over his face and letting out a sigh.

"Come here" he said roughly through his hands. I walked over timidly, standing in front of him and he hooked his fingers in the loops of my jeans, pulling me closer to him.

His lips came down on mine, soft and gentle, molding against my own, caressing them softly as his top lip pressed into my bottom one, his tongue slipping out to taste my lips.

"Its not like that, I promise. I'll show you sweetheart" he pulled me further against him, his tongue slipping into my mouth as my arms wound around his neck, sliding into the ends of his hair and playing with them gently. I mewled low in my throat as his cold hands came into contact with my warm back, and began sliding up and down my spine.

He pushed me away slightly, our lips still connected and he bent down, swinging his arm under my knees and pulling me into his arms. I smiled against his lips, moving one hand to hold the back of his head to me, as our kiss grew further in intensity as he carried me towards the bedroom. He kicked the door closed behind us, making sure Jewel couldn't get in and then placed me gently on the bed, moving over me.

He kneeled in front of me, reaching his hands to my feet, undoing the buckles on my shoes and then slipping them off, dropping them to the floor with a 'clunk'.

I stared up at him as he moved himself over me, his hands braced at either side of my head. I smiled a little.

"I'm okay" i assured him and he nodded, moving his head down to kiss me again as my hands came up to grab his biceps. He reached down with one hand, grabbing my jean clad thigh and pulled it up and over his hip, spreading my legs as he dropped between them softly, bringing us closer.

His tongue swept through my mouth, curling around my own and sucking softly, assuring no spot was untouched as his hands crept under my shirt and played across the skin of my stomach before moving to cup the underside of my bra clad breast. I pressed against him, sitting up and pulling my shirt off, throwing it over his head as i reached up to undo his tie and slide it off, throwing it off the side of the bed. I felt his lips press down against my jaw and down over my throat, suckling my skin between his teeth. I undone his shirt with shaky fingers, sliding it off his arms with his help and threw it away, my hands meeting his now bare biceps as my fingers descended on an exploration of his torso, ghosting over his arms and shoulders, his strong, muscled chest and stomach and then up his back, trying to pull him closer.

Each item of clothing was removed slowly and lovingly, before being dumped on the floor in favour of returning to our explorations.

"Troy" i whined softly as he pulled one of my nipples between his lips and suckled it softly, as his hand slid over my thigh, pressing it against his side and gripping it softly. My hands were sliding through his hair. I felt my folds getting damper with each movement he made, as he pressed himself further against me.

He flicked his tongue over it making me buck my hips into his as a soft moan left my lips. My hands moved down towards his jaw, gripping it and pulling him up towards me, pressing my lips to his.

"I need you now Troy. Make love to me, I'm ready" i said against his lips. He nodded, slipping his tongue back into my mouth as he reached over to his bedside table, using one hand to open his drawer and fetch out a condom. I held tightly to his back as he got one before coming back to me. He pressed one more chaste kiss to my lips before he pulled back, sitting up to roll on the condom. I perched myself on my elbows, watching him with wide eyes as i licked my lips.

He came back to me, kissing me and moving over me, taking both my hands and linking his hands with mine.

He was stalling so i lifted my hips and tightened my legs around his back.

"Please, Troy. You know I'm not a virgin, and I won't break" i whispered, moving my lips along his jaw which was covered in stubble. His skin rasped against mine gently, sending a delicious feeling to the pit of my stomach. He nodded against me, and placed himself at my entrance, sliding forward in one motion and burying himself inside me. I arched my back, moaning at the feeling of my walls closing around his hard length.

He began to rock against me, his hands gripping mine softly, pressing them down into the bed and his fingers tickling my palms gently as we both sought out the feeling of release.

I could feel him tensing as he moved quicker, as his need for release got stronger. His strong but gentle thrusts, sent shivers through me, my stomach dropping as my climax approached. He rocked against me faster and harder as he climaxed inside me, releasing into the condom as my insides shook and contracted from my own release.

He collapsed on top of me, my hands letting go of his immediately and moving to his back, moving my fingers over his muscles. His face buried into my neck and i stroked his back softly, panting against his neck, my legs dropping away from around his waist.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he pulled back. I nodded and smiled at him, sliding one hand into the front of his hair and stroking his scalp.

"Yeah" i bit my lip "I need to tell you something....I...."

_**

* * *

**_

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

I looked up at him and his eyes narrowed, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion. He got up from the bed, giving me a reassuring look as he slid on his boxers and a pair of shorts before padding out of the room, shutting the door over behind him, leaving a small gap. I sighed and rolled over on my side with a huge smile, as i sat up before standing and pulling the sheet from the bed, wrapping it around me tightly.

I went towards the door, listening out to the room where i could hear another girls voice. I frowned and slid the door open, padding out into the hall, walking towards the sitting room and turning into the hall where the door was. I saw Troy standing there, laughing with another girl. The same girl from the school hall.

She noticed me first and her smile widened. She started to walk towards me which made Troy notice me and his smile fell a little.

"Hi, you must be Scarlett. I've heard so much about you. I'm Gabriella" she said holding her hand out as i stared at her with a face void of expression.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**There we go. Hope you liked it. Review please xxxx**_


	24. Gabriella

_**Hey guys, thanks for the brilliant reviews. I've been feeling a little down and they cheered me up as soon as i read them. Thanks!!**_

_**Here the new chapter. Enjoy**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Scarlett**_

_**CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR**_

I stared between Troy and this new girl who had came in. Gabriella? Troy's never mentioned her. Why? I don't understand, there's so many ideas and worries floating through my head.

Troy was standing with his hands by his sides, chewing on his lower lip in worry. His body was bare from the waist up, showing off his tanned and toned chest and arms. I sighed and my eyes floated over to Gabriella who was still smiling at me and realised she was waiting for a response.

"Ummm...yeah. Its nice to meet you too. But...maybe i should.....you know" and i flicked my head behind me in the direction of the sitting room. I went to turn and go.

"Wait, please, don't go" Troy came forward to stop me and i turned before he reached me "I think i need to explain some things. Please don't leave Scar" he breathed softly and i chuckled a little.

"I was going to get dressed. I think I'm a little inappropriate for you having a guest". He nodded and i turned away from him, flicking one last look at Gabriella before i went. I headed back to the bedroom, the sheet sticking around my feet and almost causing me to trip up. I shut the door over and looked around the room with a quick glance, not seeing any of my clothes at all and thinking about what i could put on.

I quickly raided Troy's closet, hoping he wouldn't mind if i stole a few items of his clothes. I dropped the sheet and slipped my underwear back on, before slipping one of Troy's t-shirts and a pair of black and white board shorts on. They were a little big so i pulled the strings tight on them to keep them up. I then slipped one of his hoodies over my head before giving my hair a quick brush with his comb. I pulled it back into an unkempt bun, using one of my hair-ties that had been left over here from a previous visit.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, i headed back out into the sitting room, padding in and spotting Gabriella sitting on the sofa, her hands pressed flat against her baby bump. She smiled and her cheeks seemed to glow which i presumed was from the fact she was pregnant. I managed a small, nervous smile back before i walked over and sat down on the opposite sofa, facing her but not letting my eyes meet hers.

"Look, when i said it was nice to meet you Scarlett, i honestly meant it" she spoke "Troy's told me so much about you. I just want you to know, that i know everything and I'm happy for the both of you".

I looked up, gulping a little. She knew everything? Like all of it?

"You um...know everything?" i questioned with a squeak.

"Yeah. Look, i was the one who supported him in this. I've never seen him like this. To understand, you need to know, we dated for a few months in high school. He glows when he's talking about you, he rambles off how amazing you are and everything you've done for him. I've never seen him like that, not even with me Scarlett. You and him are meant to be together. You make one another happy and I've never believed age should define a relationship. However, I'm glad that you both waited till you were 18 to enter a physical relationship".

"Umm...okay...thanks i guess".

"I'm not going to bite Scarlett. You can talk to me. Tell me about you?"

"There isn't much to know. My parents died recently, now my brother and little sister stay in North Carolina with my Nana. And i live with my friend Taylor and her parents. Troy changed everything about me. I know it sounds cheesy, but its true. I was a nasty and sarcastic person before i met him, which i still can be. But he's helped. He brought me through one of the toughest times of my life. And i love him" i said before slapping a hand over my mouth when i realised what i'd said. I looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Its okay" she laughed a little "He loves you too. Trust me. So tell me what happened when you and Troy first met" she smiled. I nodded and smiled back at her.

"Well......"

"Is everything okay in here?" Troy's voice came as he came in, dressed in a pair of clean shorts, rubbing a towel through his hair, drying it off. I watched the water ran down his bare chest, dripping to carpet and his shaggy hair was sticking up at all angles. He'd freshly shaved as well. I licked my lips softly.

"Yeah, just girl chat" i said hoarsely. He smiled a little and nodded before winking at me.

"You girls want something to drink?"

"Could i have some water please?" Gabriella asked and i nodded indicating i wanted the same. He nodded and jogged into the sitting room, where i heard him whistling a little followed by a whine and a bark. _I guess Jewel is awake_.

I heard some scuffling before a fluffy head came around the corner of the sofa and barked a little. I smiled and patted the sofa next to me, watching her jump up and curl her head in my lap as i stroked her fur.

"Did he wake you up girl?" i asked and she yapped a little as if she knew what i saying "Well you can bite him later okay" i chuckled as i heard Gabriella let out a small laugh. I looked up and she was smiling again.

"She likes you. She only likes certain people, usually she growls at girls. She's protective of him. She growled at me and everyone of his friends before she got to know us".

"She's never growled at me" i smiled "Took to me like a duck to water". I stroked her fur some more "So you said, you went to school with Troy. What was he like?"

"A star athlete. He was the basketball captain and if you must know a singer too".

"A singer?"

"Yep, he and I ended up starring in three school shows, taking the male and female leads each time. He broke the boundaries at the school and changed the face of cliques forever".

"Was that at East Richmond?"

"Yeah, but i believe everything is back to the way it originally was now?"

"Yep, the cliques are back and in full force. Its tough sometimes".

"It is, no one understands how hard it can be. No one should tell you, who you belong with. Who you should spend time with. High School years are the easiest of your life, though they may not seem it. It should be the time when you're having fun and exploring the things life has to offer. Not worrying about who you are sitting with at a lunch table".

"Well, here's your drinks" Troy smiled as he came in and handed both of us a chilled glass of water with a piece of lemon in it. I chuckled a little, taking the lemon out and sucking the juice into my mouth before placing the peel on the table. I sat back and Jewel put her head back on my lap. Troy went to sit down and Jewel barked at him causing both Gabriella and I too look at each other and laugh.

"Down girl" i said and pulled her off the sofa to lie at my feet, letting Troy sit down next to me. He pulled me against him, his arm sliding around my shoulders as i pulled my feet up onto the sofa next to me.

"What's wrong with her?"

"You woke her up. Never lose a girl her beauty sleep" i answered with a smile before taking a sip of water.

"She's a dog baby".

"Don't treat her differently. She's still a girl".

I cuddled against him after putting my glass on the coffee table and placed one hand on his stomach which was now covered in a white t-shirt.

"So, Gabriella was just telling me about your singing days Mister" i said, poking him in the stomach softly. He groaned audibly and raised a hand to cover his face "Guess you'll have to use that voice to serenade me later then huh?" i giggled and so did Gabriella before Troy started to tickle me softly.

_**

* * *

**_

AN HOUR LATER

"Well, we'll see you later Gabi, will you be okay getting home?" Troy asked as we saw her out.

"Of course, you guys have a nice night. It was great meeting you Scarlett. We should get together soon for shopping or something. Troy will give you my number right buddy?"

"Yeah sure, that would be great. Thanks" i said and hugged her when she leaned towards me. I smiled and let Troy hug her before he stepped back and wrapped his arm around my waist, tugging me against him. We saw her out before he shut the door and i turned to walk away, but Troy's hands slid around my waist and kept me against him, my back to his chest.

"I'm really sorry, you had to meet Gabriella like that. She's one of my best friends Scarlett. Nothing else. I know it was a little awkward but you did amazing baby. Thank you".

"I want to know you Troy, everything about you, and that means your friends too. I just don't want you to keep secrets from me okay?"

"Yep"

"And i won't keep any from you either".

"Good, i would think not. Now how about we head back to bed and continue where we left off?"

"Well...sounds good" i moaned a little as he pressed his lips against my neck and i tilted it for better access "But i should call Taylor. She should know where i am".

"Its not even then end of school yet. You'll have plenty of time to call her".

"But...."

He pulled me around and lifted me into his arms, kissing me soundly on the mouth and pressing his hand against my thigh to encourage me to wrap them around him before carrying me towards his bedroom and kicking the door shut, silencing my protests.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**There we go, hope you enjoyed it. Read and review please.**_


	25. I Heart You

_**So, I know, I'm such a bad writer, I can't believe its been a month since i updated this. I'm really sorry. Here's another chapter. Thank You and enjoy x**_

**_A/N Okay, so I made a HUGE mistake a few chapters back. I wrote and I quote "I left my heart in Albuquerque", however this story doesn't take place in Albuquerque, it takes place in California. I've not fixed it. Sorry about that. Oopsie!!_**

_**Disclaimer: I own Scarlett, Jess and Gerrard McKessie, Brady, Damien, Travis, Kitty and Nana**_

_**CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE**_

"Hi Travis, I know you are probably all sleeping, but I thought I'd phone you and let you know that I'm fine and getting on okay. Everything is really good. I miss you all so much. Tell Nana and Kitty I said hi, and I miss them. I miss you too. Love you. Call me when you get this. Bye!". I ended the call as I walked up the McKessie driveway. I got to the porch and turned around to quickly wave to Troy who was parked behind the trees a little way up the path to avoid being seen.

He waved back and blew me a kiss before driving off. I used the key that Taylor's parents had given me to let me inside. I closed the door, dropping my bag to the floor and placed my keys on the small table at the door. I could hear the TV and i shook my head with a smile as i heard Mr McKessie shouting at the sports channel.

I walked through the house, into the kitchen where Taylor and her mom were setting up for dinner.

"Hello Scarlett, how was your study session then?" Mrs McKessie looked up from the cooker and smiled at me. I smiled a little as well, looking at Taylor who was drawing me a look between 'Where the fuck have you been?' and 'I totally saved your backside, don't ruin it'.

"Yeah, its was ummm....good, great in fact. We covered a lot of areas"

"That's excellent darling, but its not like you to fall behind".

"Its just work to catch up on that I missed when I was in North Carolina".

"Ah okay, well help Taylor set the table and then we'll have dinner please".

"Okay" I smiled and made my way over to Taylor, who nudged me with her elbow as i stood next to her. I smiled and she smiled back as i mouthed 'Later'. She nodded and we continued setting the table.

_**

* * *

**_

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

After telling Taylor what had happened, she was a little disappointed that I'd just disappeared but she gushed over what had happened. We stayed up until about 1am talking about it.

I walked into school with Taylor the next day, dressed in a pair of charcoal black skinny jeans, a black and grey animal print halter bustier top and a pair of black calf high flat boots, with my jeans tucked into them. My hair was pulled back from my face in a half up-half down hairdo kept in place with a butterfly clip. Taylor was dressed in blue jeans and a white off the shoulder jersey top and black ballet flats beneath her jeans. We walked down the corridor, joining up with Brady in the hall.

He took one of Taylor's hands and then took one of mine as well, as he walked us down the hall.

The day went on without anything interesting happening. In most of my classes I sat daydreaming about Troy's class and seeing him again.

Walking down the corridor towards his class, I had a huge grin on my face. I looked up to the class, to see Damien making his way into class. He looked at me and I stopped dead in the hall. He just shook his head and lowered it before going into the classroom which left me shocked in the hall.

I sighed and walked towards the classroom, going in and sitting down at my desk.

Troy walked in to the room, flashing me a discreet smile as he placed his briefcase down on the table before addressing the class.

"Well, today, I want to continue with the reading of the book. Miss McIntosh, you keep reading over the notes I made for you and then I want a 2000 word essay on the summary of the book and what you thought of it. And remember, you have detention with me after class today. You may start your work".

I bowed my head a little as everyone looked at me during his speech, biting my lip and vowing to smack him over the head during detention.

I took out the notes he had made me and opened them at page 17, reading over them and catching up on as much as I could, jotting down notes during the class.

When the bell rang for the end of class and school, I jumped a little but stayed seated, my head over the notes. I tapped my pencil against the desk, continuing to read my notes as I rested my head on my left arm, which was folded across the desk.

I smirked to myself when I heard the door close. I continued to read, keeping my attention off of him.

I heard him clear his throat, as I tapped my pencil against the desk. I looked up, a coy smirk on my face.

"Oh did you need something Sir, I just thought I was to continue with my work" i said innocently. He smiled and sat down at his desk. I closed my book and got up, walking down towards him, going to his side of the desk and leaning against it. He looked up at me, through hooded eyes.

"I missed you" he husked. I nodded and he reached for my hips, curling his hands around them and pulling me to him, moving me to stand between his legs. I lifted my hands and carded them through his hair softly as he looked up at me. He moved his head forward and pressed his forehead against my stomach. I looked down at the top of his head, as I raked my hands through his hair. I presumed he had closed his eyes.

"We have to talk Troy" i murmurred, bowing my head against his own, pressing my chin against his hair. I moved back as his head shot up to look at me.

"Please don't tell me this is about....."

"God no, I just got you back Troy" i chuckled a little, reading his mind "I don't want to lose you. Anything but. However, its almost April, Troy. I need to start thinking about colleges as soon as possible. We need to talk about us. What's going to happen after school finishes?"

His head fell forward to rest against my stomach. I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding him to me.

"I don't know, what's going to happen" he murmured against me "But" he looked up "I know, I don't want to lose you. Not after all of this. I love you Scarlett. So, so much" he whispered, reaching his hands up to cup my face in his. I leaned into his touch, trying to fight the tears that were battling to escape my eyes. I bent my head, my mouth meeting his in a heated kiss, as we both clung to one another tightly.

"I love you too Troy. I love you too" i whispered, kissing him again, a smile playing across my lips.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**

**_I know it was short. But it covered what it needed to. Sorry its been so long. Please keep reading. This will be ending within the next 5 or so chapters. Thanks and please review! x_**


	26. Making a Choice

_**Hey guys, thank you so much for the great reviews on the chapter. I'm really glad you liked it. I want to dedicate this chapter to all of you. You've been great over the course of the story and I hope you continue to read and enjoy as it begins to come to an end.**_

_**Thank You!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Scarlett**_

_**CHAPTER TWENTY SIX**_

I groaned as I rolled over in the bed, wishing the ringing noise would shut up. I opened one eye slowly, wincing at the sudden blast of sunlight hitting my eyes. I sat up on my elbow, looking at the clock to see it was 8:30am.

I felt the bed shift beside me, and I knew Troy was beginning to wake up as well. I reached over to the bedside table and grabbed my phone, sliding the screen up and putting it my ear.

"Ha-oh" I said into the speaker, through a yawn. I covered my mouth, with one hand, laughing slightly as Taylor's voice echoed back to me.

_"Are you still in bed. God, he must keep you up late.....Okay forget that, I know he keeps you up late and I know how he does it. Mom and Dad, were wondering when you were due home from your 'friends' house."_

"Tay, its like 8.30 in the morning. Let a girl get some sleep" I let out a puff of air as Troy's arm swung around my stomach and pulled me closer to him, burying his face in the back of my hair.

I patted his arm softly, running my fingers up and down, through the fine layer of hair there. He groaned a little, snuggling more into me.

_"I know. I'm just giving you the heads up. They want to know all about your 'sleepover' with your 'friends'"_. I smiled and nodded, yawning again.

"I'll be back soon. Gimme a couple of hours"

_"Alright" _she groaned _"But you better have some good shit made up to cover your ass, 'cause I'm not doing it for you"._

"I love you too Taylor. Byeeeeee" I replied, my head flopping to the pillow. I slid the phone closed, shutting up her incessant responds through the phone. I smiled and placed my phone back on the bedside table, snuggling back under the covers to go back to sleep.

* * *

_**3 HOURS LATER**_

The bacon, fizzed in the pan, as I cooked some up, for Troy's breakfast. He was still sleeping, and I was in the kitchen, dressed in one of the long white shirts that he wore to work. I rubbed one foot up and down the back of my other leg, smiling happily as I watched the food cook.

I heard the floorboards creek from the room and I knew Troy had smelled food and got up. I turned around just to see him ambling into the kitchen, dressed in just his navy blue boxers. He smiled at me, before covering his mouth with one hand, yawning into it and stretching his arms up over his head. His muscles all stretched out, and he rubbed his eyes softly as he brought his arms back down. His hair was sticking up at all angles, mussed from being asleep.

"Mmmmm....smells good babe" he murmured, a little between sleepiness and happiness as he sauntered over and wrapped his arms around me from behind. I'd turned back to the breakfast, making sure it didn't burn whilst trying to stop the wave of desire flowing through my body.

I nodded and leaned back against him, while flipping the bacon.

"You slept well" I answered him back "Lucky for you, Taylor didn't wake you up with her 8.30 phone call".

"Mhmmmm" he laughed a little "I was sort of awake. I heard you talking and I figured it was Taylor, so I just rolled over and pulled you back towards me. I knew you'd go back to sleep with me".

"Oh, you just knew that did you. I guess you know me so well" I broke a bit of sausage off of one I'd already cooked and plated up and lifted it up to him, turning my neck to see him pull it into his mouth and lick his lips. I licked the excess from my fingers and then pushed him away so I could finish the breakfast.

"You want to pour some orange juice?" I said to him, hearing his answer and smiling.

I plated up the rest of the breakfast and then turned the cooker off, making my way to the table. I went to sit in the chair next to Troy but he grabbed me and pulled me down on his knee. I squealed a little and he laughed at me, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling the two plates towards him as he began to feed me some of the food. I done the same with him until we were both full up.

I laid my head down against his chest, running my fingers softly over his collarbone and opposite shoulder.

"Its Saturday" I said softly.

"I know" he replied tightening his hold on my waist "You need to go home yeah?"

"Yep, Gerrard and Jess are wondering where I am. They want to know all about me staying over with my 'friends'".

He laughed; a deep rumble right from his chest, that sent shivers down to my toes and all the way back up.

"I'm sure you'll come up with something to fool them. You always do".

"I know. But what if I don't want to fool them anymore Troy. I hate not being able to tell everyone, who I'm with, who I love and who I belong to. Its just not fair".

"I know, baby, I know. But once you sort out college and school finishes, we can tell everyone. Its just not going to be good for either of us if we tell them now. They won't understand. You know they won't. Taylor does, because she's young, like you. She doesn't believe age matters. I'm not saying, that everyone will hate us. But there's a good chance, a lot of folk will. And then where does it leave us? To top it off, I'll lose my job and go to jail. I really don't want to do that. And I don't want to lose you".

I turned in his lap, grabbing his face between my hands "You will never lose me Troy Bolton. I will never leave you. Do you get that?"

"I got it baby".

"Good. And you won't leave me either?" I asked just for clarification.

"What do you think?" he asked, arching an eyebrow. I nodded and leaned forward, pressing my lips against his, wrapping my arms around his neck tighter.

"I love you" he said pulling away. I nodded and placed my forehead against his own.

"I love you too".

* * *

_**LATER THAT NIGHT**_

_**BACK AT TROY'S**_

I lay on my side, my back against Troy's front as he wrapped his arm around my waist, holding me against him on the sofa. I'd been home and got some clothes and changed. I'd sat and had lunch with Taylor and her parents, before she said she was heading out to Brady's. I made like I was tagging along and then came to Troy's.

I reached for the control, flicking the TV off and then sat up, turning to face him. He smiled at me, leaning on his arm, his black shirt, clinging to his chest, causing me to take a flush by just looking at him.

"What's the matter?" he asked, smiling at me.

"Nothing. I got some things for college today. I've got an interview set up for a University. I wanted to let you know and discuss it with you". He pushed himself up on the sofa and turned to face me more, a pensive look coming over his face.

"I think, its a bit of big decision to make without anyone Scarlett. You've chosen a University already?" he asked and I nodded "But I thought we were going to discuss it".

"I know. I hope I've chosen one anyway. I'll need to wait until after the interview to see if I get accepted. I know we said we were going to discuss it, but technically its my choice Troy. Its my life. And I know what you're going to say. I can tell by the look on your face. I hope I've done the right thing anyway....."

"What do you mean?" he asked, arching an eyebrow at me. His arms were folded over his chest, making them bulge more. I stood up and went over to my cream tote that was lying by the door to the sitting room. Jewel whined a little as I went over near the kitchen and looked up. I just grabbed my things out of my bag and went back over towards Troy.

I sat down on the coffee table.

"Well, the problem with choosing a University, Troy, was the fact I wanted to be close to you. I love you, more than anything and I don't want to lose you. But I also have to think about my own future. And what I want out of life. When I came here, I was stuck up, nasty, sarcastic and always up for an argument" I saw him smile at this "And then, that day, when I got hurt and you helped me. And then we kissed for the first time" I blushed slightly and reached for his hand. I intertwined our fingers together "I think, that day changed my life. It gave me you and I couldn't have asked for something better. You saved me Troy. And you've been through so much with and for me. Its a wonder why you stick with me, but I want to thank you for doing it".

"Okay, this is like a speech babe. Just tell me what's going on".

"Well, because of what you did for me. I've decided I want to become a teacher, like you. And upon deciding that I've been granted an interview for California State University".

I placed the booklets on my lap, running my free hand through my hair.

He was silent for a few moments.

"Cal State?" he asked and I nodded "Baby, that's here, in Long Beach".

"That's right Troy. I want to stay close to you and this way, if you want to, we can live together while I go to college? What do you say?"

Again he was silent, but his grip on my hand never faltered at all. In fact, I'm adamant I felt it getting tighter.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"If you mean by that, do I want to be with you? Then the answer is most definitely yet. I've **wanted** to be with you for a long time Troy. I **want **to be with you for a long time. I hope you feel the same way?"

"God, I do. I love you so much" he sat forward "No one will take you away from me Scarlett. Nothing can break us apart. Not even University. And I would love you to move in with me. We can get a bigger house, something different if it makes you happy. Just as long as you're here" he stood up, pulling me with him. He pulled me to him, lifting me up and hugging me tightly "And I know you'll nail the interview. You'll get it. I love you".

"I love you too" I replied, kissing him soundly, tightening my hold around his neck.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**There we go, hope you liked it. A bit fluffy and cheesy, I know. But still.....xxxxx**_


	27. The Dangers of Being Carried Away

_**Wow, thank you so much for the reviews. I'm so sorry, I've not updated. I've been working straight through for the last 7 days and I've also had writers block with the last few chapters of this. As always, I know where I want to get to but not how to get there. I hope you like this chapter. Thank You!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Scarlett, Brady and East Richmond High School.**_

_**CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN**_

Leaving the building and stepping out into the sun, I had a huge grin on my face. Everything had went to plan and now all I had to do was tell Troy when I went back home.

I ran down over the grass, padding towards my car, opening the door and getting in before driving off, heading back towards East Richmond High. I'd taken the day off to handle some business before going back to see Troy after school.

I pulled up at the school, close to an hour later. I got out of the car, thanking god that all of the students were gone. I skipped towards the school like a little kid who had just gotten a huge bag of sweets to eat. I made my way down the hall, tucking my car keys into my dark blue skinny jeans. I'd paired them with a black brass studded waterfall top and a small black bolero over the top. My feet were adorned with grey suede ankle boots with a small heel that my jeans were tucked into.

I headed towards the gym, remembering Troy had asked me to meet him there. I pushed the door open, poking my head around it. I saw Troy throwing some practice shots with the basketball towards the hoop. He stood with his back to me, dressed in his black trousers and baby blue shirt. I stepped inside and shut the door quietly behind me, but obviously not quietly enough as he stood straight up and spoke.

"I know you're there. Think you could sneak up on me baby?" he looked over his shoulder as he said the words, raising one mocking eyebrow. I blushed under his gaze and clicked my tongue off my teeth with a shrug.

"I would have loved to know how you would have saved yourself if it hadn't been me there you know?" I tucked my hands into the back pockets of my jeans as I walked towards him. He tucked the basketball under his arm and turned fully to face me. I went towards him and jumped into his arms, thankfully he dropped the ball as I did this. I clung to him, my arms winding around his neck, my legs gripping the side of his body as I brought my mouth down on his in a passionate kiss.

His hands grasped me, one under my backside and one threaded through my hair, holding me against him. I pressed myself tightly against him, wanting to feel more. He started to move, walking in some direction with me in his arms. I felt him sit down and I held onto him tighter as he gripped me to make sure I didn't fall. His lips moved along my jaw, flipping my hair over my shoulder with his hand, he kissed along my skin, nipping with his teeth till he reached my neck. He began to suckle on it softly, leaving small marks on my skin. I breathed heavily in his ear, not able to do anything except hold onto him and let loose small gasping moans from the back of my throat.

He pulled away and looked up at me and I ran one hand through his slightly sweaty hair. His eyes were dilated, his pupils blown with lust.

"You're looking at the newest student of California State University on a full scholarship" I mumbled, my hands sliding and cupping his face in my hands. I couldn't help the smile that came to my face and when he smiled it made it all the more real.

"Congratulations baby. That's the best news I've had all day. I love you". I nodded and he kissed me again, softly at first, working up into a harder, sexy kiss, his lips descending the same path as before, albeit moving along the other side of my jaw and down my neck.

My hands moved lower of their own accord, grasping the waist of his shirt and tugging it out from his trousers, with slight difficulty. I grasped the ends with my fingers, running my fingers up, sliding my hands beneath the shirt to feel his smooth abs under my fingertips.

I tilted my neck further to the side, my head lolling in an effort to give him more room to work. The gasping moans continued tumbling from my throat, as Troy's hand moved upward cupping my breast in his hand and squeezing it softly. I tightened my legs around him as I felt a wave of heat rush to the centre between my legs. My back arched, pressing my breast more into his hand. His thumb passed over my fabric clad nipple, the touch still sending shivers down my spine.

The next thing I knew, I was lying flat on my back on the floor, a yell having torn from my throat. I could see two figures standing at the door and I could feel Troy standing over me, trying to help me up.

"Sweetheart, you need to get up" he whispered, trying to stop them from hearing "I'm sorry, If I hurt you, I got a fright when the door opened" he whispered to me, holding his hand out. I was too busy concentrating on who was at the door, trying to make them out from my upside down view.

I snapped my head towards him, my mouth open in shock once I realised who was standing there. He implored me to take his hand and I grasped it with a trembling hand. He pulled me up and against him, fixing my clothes for me, but my gaze was entirely on the door. I was shaking like a leaf as Troy's arms came around me.

Standing at the door was Brady and Taylor. Both staring in open mouth shock at the two of us. Brady's eyes were glowering.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**I know, I'm evil. Its short but I think its good to end it here. Confrontation next chapter. Bigger drama to come as well. Enjoy and review please xxx**_


	28. Breaking the Truth

_**Hey, I've been away on holiday, so sorry its taken me some time to update. I promise quicker ones as soon as I'm finished my work for the week. Thank you for all your great reviews and keep 'em coming. Thanks again!! XxX**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Scarlett, Brady and East Richmond High School.**_

_**CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT**_

I stood in my lover's arms, staring at my two best friends, my body trembling and shaking. Troy's arms squeezed me tightly as his cheek rested against the top of my head, the two of us facing the music together.

Taylor looked at me sympathetically because we both knew the day would come when I had to tell Brady about Troy and I. He'd been kept in the dark all this while and we all know secrets find a away to come out.

Brady's green eyes were glowing, both with anger and betrayal.

I patted Troy's arms and he nodded against me, letting me go as I stepped towards Brady and Taylor. I rubbed my palms up and down the legs of my jeans, getting nervous as I stepped closer. Brady was shaking his head and his mouth was opening and closing similar to that of a gaping fish.

I took a deep breath just as I reached him. Taylor stepped to the side to give us more room to deal with this. I watched her fall out of the line of my vision and Brady noticed it too. And that's when everything descended into chaos.

"You knew about this?!?! About them?!?!" he yelled and I turned to see her jump at the sound of his voice.

"Brady, please...she's my best friend....she's....."

"She's a liar!!" he snapped "What about me? I thought I was your best friend too. I'm your boyfriend Taylor, you're not supposed to keep secrets from me!!".

"Hey!! You calm down right this instant Brady James Daniels" I snapped, reaching up and pulling his chin towards me. He looked down at me defiantly "No, you look at me and you listen good. It wasn't her secret to tell. It was mine. I confided in my best friend, there are just some things you don't tell. You don't tell me everything about your relationship Brady right?"

"That's differe....."

"Right Brady. You don't tell me everything?" I asked again, cutting in on what he had to say "It was my choice to keep this from everyone. Even Tay didn't believe me when I told her I was having a relationship with my English teacher" I looked back and gave Troy a smile to which he returned and nodded at me "She couldn't believe what I was saying when I told her I was in love with him" I added still looking at Troy.

I turned back to face Brady to see him looking between the three of us.

"In love with him? How long has this been going on?"

"Pretty much since that day when he gave me detention after cheer-leading. You know the one where I'd hurt my ankle" I asked rhetorically "I need you to be on my side Brady. Please, don't be angry. You and Tay are my best friends, pretty much all I've got without Troy. Please, don't...."

"Don't what? Blow your cover? Don't tell everyone? Don't make sure the two of you never see one another again?" he asked getting angrier by the minute. My mouth fell open at the sight of my best friend in this state. His eyes alight with anger, his mouth open and snarling at me as the words tumbled from his lips, sending a dagger into my heart with the outcome of what he was saying. I took a deep breath and reached for him, tears beginning to flow from my eyes.

He pulled away and stumbled back.

"Brady, please......" I spluttered as I reached for him "Please, don't....."

"I can't deal with this!!" he snapped and turned, fleeing from the room.

"BRADY!!!" I yelled after him, tears flowing down my cheeks and onto my clothes, staining them lightly, as I walked forward. I almost would have fell to the floor, had it not been for Troy's strong arms wrapping around me. My knees gave out and we sagged to the floor, my back against his chest. He cradled me as I sobbed for my best friend. Taylor was hovering near us but I think she took the sign to go after her boyfriend and our best friend.

* * *

The afternoon drifted by my eyes in flashes as I dropped in and out of sleep, exhausted by the amount of tears I'd lost. I remember Troy carrying me to the car and then flashes of the road on the way to his house. I'd kept awake and stoic long enough to change into some shorts and a cami top once we'd reached his house, before I collapsed on the sofa, Jewel lying over my legs, her head on my blanket covered thigh, whining at my state.

I felt a hand stroking my bare shoulder, bringing me back to consciousness. I blinked my eyes open gently, Troy's handsome face, framed by his shaggy brown hair coming into view. He smiled at me, his fingers drifting over my cheek.

"I love you so much" I whispered gently, my first words since Brady disappeared on me. He nodded and then tilted his head towards the door. I followed his eyes towards the door to see Brady standing in the doorway looking at me.

I stared at him, shock and curiosity on my face.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**I know, short, but said everything it needed to. Next one is confrontation and moving on. Then there'll be another confrontation with Travis, drama, drama, drama of course. **_


	29. He's My Forever

_**Wow, so much has been going on. I've been concentrating on a story I'm writing for my other account. It's a wrestling story, one of my passions and its been taking up most of the space in my brain with ideas for it. I've not been able to concentrate on much else, apart from work. Work has been hectic as always over this period of the year. Apologies as always, I'm quite sure you are sick of hearing them :)**_

_**Onto the chapter. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Scarlett, Brady, Jewel**_

_**CHAPTER TWENTY NINE**_

I glanced at Brady warily, my eyes darting over his form from head to toe. He was dressed in a pair of dark jeans, a black shirt with a skull print across it and a loose black jacket on top of it. He had the sleeves of the jacket rolled up to his elbows and his hands were tucked into his jean pockets.

I made to sit up, smiling at Troy as his arms grasped me under the arms and helped me get comfortable with my back against one side of the sofa, my legs stretched across it.

Troy stood up, placing a kiss on my forehead and giving my hand a squeeze before motioning for Brady to come in. Troy backed away from the sofa and nodded at me.

"I'll take Jewel for a walk and get some groceries. I've got my cell if you need me baby" he spoke softly. I nodded and smiled at him, my eyes alight with joy at how he was reacting to everything that had happened.

He'd held me, soothed me with his arms, his words, his support. Watching this man go from what he'd behaved like when we'd first met, to now as he cared for me, supported me, worshipped me with his love, bestowing it upon me like a gift. He truly was my angel. I know that might sound so cheesy, if it was anybody else saying it, I would laugh at them and tell them to get a life. Tell them they didn't need to rely on a man for everything.

But being here, going through everything I've been through, he's become my rock, the only thing I have left to hold on to. It's sometimes sad how much I need him, but he needs me just as much.

Brady stumbled into the room slowly, pulling me away from my thoughts. I sighed and pointed to the sofa, asking him silently to take a seat. He complied and sat at the end of the sofa, staring at the floor. I heard Jewel's yap as Troy put her leash on and then the door shut with a small 'thud'.

I stared at the side of his head as he rested his head in his hands. I rubbed my lips together softly, not even sure how to start the conversation which I knew we had to have to clear everything up between us. It was going to be a hard confrontation but it needed to be done.

"Ummmm....Brady...."

"Scarlett, look...." we both began simultaneously and then looked up at one another, a smile breaking onto both of our faces. Hearing him laugh was like music to my ears, knowing he was still somewhat comfortable around me.

"You go first" he said, turning his body to face me, his arm resting along the back of the sofa.

"Ummm.....well....first of all, let me say I'm really sorry I never confided in you. It was wrong of me. You've been one of the best friends, I've had since I came here, I mean I really didn't even want to be here at all. But when I got here and you helped me, I finally felt like I had a place to belong in. And then Taylor and everyone else became friends with me. You've all helped me through some of the most difficult times of my life so far. However, as much as you don't like it and you perhaps think its wrong, which I can freely admit, I might to if in your position, but Troy makes me happy too. He takes care of me, he looks after me, he has supported me through the most difficult times in my life so far. He has been nothing short of amazing and I love him so much. I find it hard to express the words sometimes. My heart physically hurts, it feels like its going to burst. Do you feel that way about Taylor?"

His eyes followed me as I was speaking, looking over my face and expressions as I told him how I felt. He was startled as I asked him about Taylor but he slowly nodded.

"Then you know what its like. You never want to see her go for fear she won't come back, you want to just hold onto her all day long, you want to be with her for an infinite time? he nodded once more "Then you should be able to understand where I'm coming from....."

"I can. But he's a teacher!! He has violated so many rules and regulations and....!"

"Its not about rules and regulations Brady, the heart wants what the heart wants".

"Does the heart want to get locked up for paedophilia?!?!"

"How dare you come here and say that!! There's no need for that, besides, we never entered into a physical relationship until I was 18!!!!"

"And that makes it better Scar. For god sake, get your head out of the clouds. Do you honestly think he's gonna stick around while you make your way through college? What about if you meet someone you like at college? What then? What will you say to him? Sorry but I thought we were in love but I want out? What happens when you want to travel the world and he's too busy for you? What happens...." he shouted before I cut him off.

"We'll cross bridges when we come to them. And as for the finding someone else at school or college, I won't. I don't want anyone else. Listen to me Brady. Troy is my forever".

He sighed and slumped back on the sofa. He rubbed his hands over his face and through his hair before groaning into them.

"You'll never change my mind. My heart and mind have made their choice. As much as I love you Brady, you won't stop me from finding true love. I used to believe that it didn't exist. Men like Troy didn't exist. But they do. They do and so does love".

"God, I can't believe, I'm gonna say this but fine. I don't get it, I don't understand but okay. I can't say I'm happy, but I want you in my life so I accept whatever this is between you two. I accept it".

I couldn't help the smile that broke out across my face. I jumped forward and straddled his legs, wrapping my arms around him tightly. He started to laugh as it was unexpected. I peppered kisses all over his face, laughing and rocking us back and forth in joy.

**_

* * *

_**

**_2 HOURS LATER_**

I heard the door open and shut quietly, Jewel's paws scraping the wooden floors and the rustle of grocery bags as Troy came back in the door. Brady had left only about 30 minutes ago, making me promise I would go be at school tomorrow. I had agreed, if only to get him to go and see his girlfriend.

I stepped out of the bedroom, now freshly showered, my hair in damp ringlets. I gotten dressed in fresh clothes, pairing a white racer-back, sleeveless top with designs including a crown and 'Vegas' on the front in black with navy blue denim leggings and a pair of black suede, ribbon lace up high heels. They had a four inch heel, with a smaller platform at the front to level them out.

I walked precariously on the wooden floors, making sure my shoes didn't send my sliding. I walked into the kitchen, stepping in behind Troy who had his back to me, taking the groceries out of the bag. I tiptoed as best as I could with the shoes on and wrapped my arms around his waist, the palms of my hands sliding up the front of his t-shirt and resting over his chest.

"Hello" I said softly, a soft giggle following his jump "Thought you said I couldn't sneak up on you?"

"Well, perhaps, I was mistaken, I thought you were asleep? Has Brady gone home I take it?"

"He has, well he's away to Taylor's" I replied, rubbing my hands soothingly over his chest as he continued to unpack the shopping. I looked over what he'd bought including milk, bread, salad, fruit, some tinned food, chocolate, potato chips, bottles of water and fresh juice, eggs and bacon. I also saw dog food for Jewel "Well you went all out down at the supermarket huh?"

"Yeah, I did buy a bit much" he chuckled and patted one of my hands with his free hand "But it means we'll not need to go for a bit and we're sorted here. Well as long as you're here, but I know we can't keep this up for much longer. Taylor's parents will start to wonder where you are all the time. We've overcome Brady's hostility, but there's a lot more to come Scar".

"I know" I said pressing a kiss against his back and then laying my cheek against it "But I'm willing to face them, if you'll be there".

"I'll always be there baby".

"Good, now what I think you should do, is leave all this stuff here right now and escort me back to the bedroom".

I heard him smirk more than anything, his body shaking lightly from the laugh he was trying to hold in.

"But I really need to put this stuff away" he protested. I huffed and pulled my arms away. He looked over his shoulder at me.

"Well that's just fine Troy. I mean, I showered, got all dressed up for you coming back and you just blow me off, but you know I can handle it. However, just one thing. If you think I look good like this, you should see what I put on underneath" I said running a hand down my side "But you better put your shopping away first, I wouldn't want to disrupt you". I turned around and walked out of the kitchen, purposely swinging my hips just to annoy him. I patted Jewel's head and winked at her on the way out. She licked my fingers and yapped before lying down in her bed.

* * *

I made it as far as the corridor leading to the bedroom when he grabbed me from behind, spun me around and pressed me against the nearest wall. His frame caged me in, his arms braced against the wall at either side of my head. He shook his head at me.

"You just love to tease me don't you?" he asked rhetorically one hand moving off the wall to run his finger along my cheek, down over my neck. My throat quivered beneath his touch, the bubbling already beginning in the pit of my stomach. I sighed gently, looking up at him through innocent eyes. His finger descended lower, rubbing the tips of my breasts that were slightly above the top.

I closed my eyes, licking my lips gently, trying to feel everything he was doing to me. His assault effected me in many ways. He played with my mind, teasing me gently, touching my body and attacking my senses.

"Open your eyes" he husked softly and I instantly obeyed, flicking them open to meet his own. They had already dilated as his gaze was fixed on my breasts, heaving as my breaths got quicker and heavier.

"Troy....."

"Shhhh" he said pressing his finger to my lips. I toed my shoes off and kicked them across the hall, sliding through his legs and clanging off the wall on the other side. He looked behind him and then looked back at me with a smile.

He was still for a few moments and as I stared into his eyes, it was as if I could see the cogwheels turning in his head, the thoughts flickering through his brain, which step to take next.

He moved closer to me, caging me in tighter, his jeans coming into contact with my denim leggings. I looked up at him, feeling like a deer caught in the headlights but I found myself smiling inside.

His hands gently started to smooth along my t-shirt, moving up towards my breasts. His hands cupped them softly and then he started "I thought you said....But I can't feel...."

"You're stuttering darling" I smirked "Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to make the most of it?" I asked taunting him. His eyes darkened and he looked down at me, his lips pressing together in a small frown.

His hand curved around the back of my neck, pulling me towards him, our lips mashing together in a messy kiss, teeth bumping and tongues licking until we found a proper rhythm. I sighed against him, one hand tangled up in my damp ringlets, the other caressing my breast, my nipples slowly hardening at the feel of his hand on me. He twisted my nipple between his fingers, drawing a moan from me. He swallowed it up with his mouth, drinking me in, his thirst insatiable.

I squeezed my legs together, trying to stop the pulsing and tingling feelings I felt between my legs. I tried to quell them, as I felt moisture pool slowly.

My arms wrapped around his waist, tugging at his t-shirt. We broke apart, both of us fumbling to pull the shirt off and toss it to the floor, lips meshing together as quick as they parted.

My shirt was next to go, the coolness of the painted wall biting into my bare back. He dropped my t-shirt on the floor and cupped my bare breast in his hand. His mouth descended a path down my neck, licking, nipping and biting at my skin. Further and further his mouth moved all over, finally enveloping my breast in his mouth, suckling my nipple, nipping it and tasting it softly. I sighed and murmured incoherent things as I dropped my head back against the wall.

Next to go were my leggings as he knelt down and gently pulled them down my legs, leaving me bare to his eyes. The cool air in hall stung my skin, making me hiss softly. Troy's fingers played over my skin, bringing it to life, causing tingles of pleasure to rush through me.

I fumbled with the button on his jeans, finally getting open. I tugged the zip down and grasped the waist of his jeans, tugging them down to his knees. Troy kicked them off. He pressed himself up against me and I could feel his hardness nestled between the apex of my thighs and my stomach. I tangled my fingers into hair, fusing my mouth back onto his. One of his hands was still wrapped in my hair and he used it as leverage in the kiss, tugging and giving leeway when he saw fit.

His other hand fought with his boxer, pushing and tugging them a bit at each time. I laughed and broke the kiss, leaning against him. He bent his head, nestling it in the crook of my neck as he laughed as well. I reached for his boxers, pushing them down as far as I could and he finished kicking them off. My fingers tickled against his lower back, dipping down as I grasped his arse and squeezed it with my hands, pulling him closer to me.

"Troy....." I mewled with need and he nodded against my neck.

He rubbed his length against me and I could already feel the wetness coating the inside of my thighs. I was burning inside.

He grasped one of my legs and hooked it around his waist, holding it with one hand while the other held my other hip as he slid inside me. I threw my head back against the wall, the small bump to the back of it startling me for a few seconds before a moan dropped from my lips. The coupling was anything but gentle; fast, hard strokes, all leaving a pleasurable burn and tingle behind.

I hissed and mewled against him, pressing my face against his chest, hooking my leg higher around his waist. His lips attatched to my neck, suckling on my pulse point.

He worked me up to breaking point rather quickly. I could feel the rise and drop in my stomach, just waiting for that little extra to send me sprawling over the edge.

"I love you" I whispered to him and that seemed to do it. He stilled and his back became rigid as my walls clamped down around his. He rested against me, both our breaths coming in pants. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my cheek to his chest.

The next thing I heard was Jewel barking and I looked to the side with a start to see her watching us. Troy's head snapped up and he looked at her too before the two of us started to laugh rather hysterically. My leg was still hooked around Troy's waist as he cupped my face in his hands and kissed me languidly.

He pulled back and the shooed Jewel away. She went running back into the kitchen and I heard her whine gently.

"Wow, well that didn't go exactly like I had planned...." he murmured stopping short.

"Oh you had a plan did you?" I asked with a smirk. He smiled back and me and nodded

"Well, when I was out, I bought groceries. But earlier I bought something else, a gift for you. And I wanted to give it to you" he pulled away and moved away from me, leaving me standing against the wall naked.

I watched him search for his jeans and he dug through them, turning and coming back to me with his hand clasped around something.

He stood in front of me and cleared his throat before he lowered himself to one knee. I froze against the wall, not sure what to even say or how to look at him. I covered my hand with my mouth and stared at him.

"Like I said, not the way I planned. I didn't want to do this with the two of us being naked in the hall, after having sex but well here goes. You've changed my life Scarlett McKenzie McIntosh. Everything about you, is everything I've ever wanted. You're beautiful, smart, caring, kind, a great friend and you don't take my shit. You match me in all ways possible and I would be the happiest guy ever if you would marry me?" he said cracking open the box to reveal a 9ct white gold band with a 1.05ct amethyst surrounded my small diamonds. It was a claw setting, the small diamonds arranged around the heart shaped amethyst.

My breath caught in my throat and I could feel the tears beginning to pour down my cheeks.

"Will you marry me Scarlett?" he asked again.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**

**_Well there we go. Update, Update, Update!!!! Lol. Hope you enjoyed it. _**

**_If you would like to read my other story, even if you have no interest in wrestling, just type in the website name /~xfind_the_enigma_withinx_**

**_The next chapter will be the last one, followed by the epilogue. I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Thank you!!! XxX_**


	30. AN

_Hi guys. I am so sorry that it is taking me this long to post the last chapter. This story has been a journey and I want to end it the proper way but I just can't seem to bring myself to do it. It's very difficult._

Please bear with me and I will get it up as soon as physically possible.

_Thank You_

_Kx_


	31. Fin

_**Hey, thank you for the reviews. I'm glad that you liked the chapter. I was originally going to post another chapter but I've decided against it. This is the end of 'Extra Credit'. Thank you! XxX**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Scarlett, Brady, Travis, Kitty, Nana Carleene, Tobey, Keeley, Jess and Gerrard McKessie, Mr Hakamoto, Cody, Jewel, Onyx and Bijoux**_

_**CHAPTER THIRTY**_

I stood pressed against the wall, as Troy kneeled in front of my naked body. My eyes raked over him, tears flowing down my cheeks in rivulets. I manged to gasp and lifted a hand to cover my mouth as he beamed up at me.

"Ummm...I think this is the part where you say yes" he raised an eyebrow at me and rubbed his lips together, his hand still brandishing the ring box with the sparkler in the middle.

"Oh my god! Yes, a thousand times yes!" I almost screamed out, falling to my knees and hugging him tightly. I heard his low laugh rumble in my ear but I wouldn't let go. I held tighter to him and pressed myself against his body.

"Okay, baby, cutting off the blood supply" he croaked in my ear. I pulled back with a murmured 'sorry' and wiped the tears from my face with my hands, sniffing a little.

He laughed and cupped my face in his hands before taking the ring from the box and slipping it on my finger. I stared at it, letting out a laugh mixed with a cry before hugging him again.

"I love you so much" I said into his neck. He held me tightly to him murmuring the same thing to me in return over and over again.

_**

* * *

**_

6 WEEKS LATER

Stepping into the private section of the restaurant. I looked around the small area which had been decorated with 3 or 4 small tables, set to seat about 5 people each, all covered in baby pink or cream tablecloths and set with silver cutlery and wine glasses.

Looking up, I noticed silver and shimmery pink streamers arranged to sweep across from wooden beam to beam which adorned the ceiling with a few swirling down from where they were hanging. Each table also had a vase of different flowers sitting in the centre of it. I smiled and pulled the straps of my bag tighter around my shoulder.

"Is this to your requirements Miss McIntosh?" a small chinese looking man appeared next to me. He was a good few inches shorter than me and had a grey comb-over with small silver rimmed glasses perched across the middle of his nose. He was dressed in a smart grey suit with a white shirt and black tie.

I smiled at him and nodded

"It's amazing. Everything is perfect. Thank you for going to so much trouble Mr Hakamoto. I couldn't have asked for something better than this".

"Excellent, so everything is going to be ready for 7.30. You said, you expect your guests for 8 o'clock yes?" I nodded "The private room will be ready for then. If you need anything else, call the restaurant before you arrive and we will try to accomodate you".

"Thank you again!" I shook his hand and then took one last look at the room and left the restaurant with a huge smile on my face.

_**

* * *

**_

LATER THAT EVENING

Checking myself in the mirror of Troy's bedroom, I could practically hear him pacing outside of the door. Smiling, I twirled and watched the floaty material of my dress spin around me. It was a light salmon pink chiffon babydoll dress with straps heavily embellished with beads. Paired with a pair of pale pink t-bar shoes with straps across the toes and a 4 inch stiletto heel. Where the heel was connected to the sole of the shoe, there were coloured gems embroidered on the shoe.

I slipped in a pair of silver tear drop earrings and took one last look. My hair had been pulled back at the top into a high beehive and pinned down with a jewelled clip. The rest of my hair was left down and curled wildly.

Opening the door gently with my freshly french manicured nails, I smiled as Troy whipped around to see me. He was dressed smartly in a dark grey slacks, a white shirt and a matching grey waistcoat with a red tie around his neck. He had a grey suit jacket over his arm and his hair had been freshly cut short and spiked up.

Smiling, I walked towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck, tugging at the back of his collar with my fingers. His arms came around my waist, one running up the length of my back as he held me to him.

"You smell good" he murmured in my ear. With a small start, I laughed at him and pulled back.

"Thanks, you don't smell half bad either" placing a kiss on his lips, I pulled back and then took his hand, picking up my pale pink clutch from the table behind him as we headed out of the door and down to his car.

_

* * *

_

This is my moment of truth. This is time when I meet Troy's friends and family. I just hope they like me and don't think that I'm unsuitable for him. We agreed until I graduate from high school that we would wait to tell his parents where we met exactly, so for the moment, they will be under the impression we met a coffee shop not far from the campus of Cal State. Oh god, his parents are here!

I stood up from my seat at the head table where Taylor and Brady along with Jess and Gerrard; who had taken a little convincing to be there, sat.

When I sat down a few weeks before, they were completely unhappy about what had happened. I begged and pleaded with them not to call the police and explained that Troy was everything to me, that if I lost him, I would crumble. I promised them, we'd not had a physical relationship until I had turned 18. They both told me that it was still extremely inappropriate but had told me, they knew what it was like to receive opposition against love and told me they'd support me through it. Having them there helped me through the fact that my parents weren't here to see me happy, with a man I love.

Walking towards them, I noticed that Troy's dad, Jack Bolton, was just about the same height as him with a bit of a more muscled frame and brushed back brown hair. He had a warm face and on first impression looked like a generally nice man but I just hoped he didn't change when he found out how his son and I really met. His mother; Lucille, was a beautiful woman with dark brown hair and dark eyes. She was a lot smaller than both her husband and son and was a dainty woman in her size. She wore a plain black strappy dress, silver high heels and a black satin shawl. Her hair was left down over her shoulders, smooth and wavy.

I reached Troy, taking is proffered hand and clasping it tightly.

"Baby, these are my parents, Jack and Lucille Bolton. Mom, Dad, this is my fiancee Scarlett" Troy smiled, showing me off to his parents. I smiled warmly at them, reaching my hand out to shake both of their hands.

"It's nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you both". Lucille was shaking my hand when Jack Bolton spoke up.

"Forgive us, we've not heard all that much about you Miss McIntosh. Please, tell me, how old are you? You look somewhat on the young side".

"Dad!"

"Jack!" came simultaneously from Troy and his mother. He didn't look in the least affronted by his wife and son's reactions and continued to look at me, waiting for an answer.

"Well, you should know never to ask a lady her age Mr Bolton" I smiled at both Troy and his mother "But alas, under these circumstances I'll give in. I'm 20 years old" I lied a little "Troy and I met at _Coffee Bean and Tea Leaf_ not far from the campus of CSULB where I attend University".

"What are you studying at University?" Jack continued with the interrogation. I passed a look at Troy who had one hand over his eyes and the other folded across his stomach, ruffling his jacket.

"I'm majoring in both Early Childhood and Elementary Education".

"So I gather, you plan to be a teacher?".

"That's the idea. I've had a thirst for knowledge since I was a child and thrived on the things my parents would tell me or books they would being home for me. Teaching other people is now the next step".

"And where are you parents?" Jack asked. I froze, assuming Troy had already told them. I looked at Troy who had now removed his hand from his face and was leaning towards me, taking me by my upper arms.

"No need to answer that babe" he turned to his dad "Please, just stop it with the..."

"No, Troy, it's fine. Mr Bolton" I turned back to him "My parents passed away, aeroplane crash, left my brother, myself and my sister as orphans. Thankfully we have relatives in North Carolina where my brother and sister are now living. Now if that's all the questions you have, I'd be happy if you joined the others at the table and got to know them while everyone else arrives". I held onto Troy's forearm as I looked between both of the senior Bolton's.

"I apologise Miss McIntosh. I didn't know about your parents, Troy negelcted to tell us that little fact. My condolences and please call me Jack" he smiled warmly. I nodded to him.

"These things happen. Don't beat yourself up about it. I'll call you Jack if you call me Scarlett".

"Done deal" he chuckled and the tension was lifted instantly.

Showing them to their table next to our one, I let out a deep sigh as Troy and I walked away hand in hand.

"Well, that was a little too close for comfort" Troy whispered to me "You got through that amazingly sweetheart" he turned to me, pulling my head down and kissing my forehead gently "You know I love you right?"

"Yeah and I love you. Nothing will break us apart Troy".

_**

* * *

**_

40 MINUTES LATER

All the guests had arrived and were seated around the tables. I'd been through another interrogation when Troy's friends arrived. The worst was Chad, who wanted to know everything about us and how we met, more so than Troy's dad. It was a challenge but I think I've earned their approval. The only thing that made the situation worse was not having Gabriella there. She was in hospital with suspected labour along with her boyfriend Tobey. So I was thrown into the lion's den on my own with no one to protect me even the slightest.

"Miss McIntosh?" a voice spoke behind me. I turned to see Mr Hakamoto; the owner of the restaurant, standing over me with a nervous smile. I excused myself from the table and we walked towards the entrance of the party room.

"Is everything alright Mr Hakamoto?" I asked, worry lacing my voice.

"Oh yes...everything is okay. But there is a young man in the restaurant, who claims to know you. He's not on your guest list so I thought I would come and get you first before letting him into the party room. He told me Miss McKessie's parents told him he would find you here when he spoke to them earlier". I turned back to the table but everyone was immersed in their conversations.

"Okay, I'll come out and see who it is. Thank you Mr Hakamoto". He nodded and then led me out into the restaurant. I walked carefully behind him, my head lowered a little as I worried my lower lip, my stomach clenching with concern.

Lifting my head high and deciding I'd deal with whoever it was calmly. _The McKessie's wouldn't put me in any sort of danger so I must know whoever is here. But who could it be?_

Rounding the corner, I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw him standing there. Dressed in a smart blue shirt and black slacks with a black dress jacket over the shirt. His blond hair was cut shorter but still shaggy around his head and he smiled at me, almost making my knees go weak.

"Travis!" I almost squealed, hurrying to him, my arms going around his neck. His arms went around my waist and he pulled me against him, lifting me off my feet. Feeling his arms around me at that moment was the best feeling in the world, just knowing he was there flooded me with emotion.

"I missed you smurf" he whispered in my ear, smoothing a hand over the top of my beehive "You look beautiful" he pulled back and wiped a few stray tears off my face.

"Thank you. It's so good to see you. But what are you doing here?" I asked, wiping my own eyes as I took a step back from him.

"Well" he rubbed the back of his neck softly before drawing up to his full height and looking down on me "I know what's going on and I think we need to talk Scarlett". I nodded, my insides clenching tightly at the thought that he knew about Troy before I could tell him.

"I'll just let my guests know what's going on and then I'll come back out and we can go for a walk okay?" He nodded so I walked back to the party room and approached the table. Touching Troy's shoulder gently, he turned and stood from the table, his face tinged with worry as he took one look at my face.

"What happened to you baby?" he took my face in his hands and rubbed his thumbs over my cheeks.

"Oh, Travis is here. I was just so happy to see him. He's outside, we're going to go for a walk and talk. Can you hold down the fort here while I tell him?"

"Of course! Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"No, I've got to do this on my own". He nodded and bent to kiss me on the mouth. I held onto him tightly as my eyes closed over at the contact. Pulling back, I held his hand as I moved back from him, dropping it with a smile and turning, puffing out my chest and leaving the room as I headed back out to get Travis.

* * *

Travis stepped up the doors, opening them and ushering me out into the warm night air. I sighed as the heat rolled over my shoulders and I began to walk down the street.

Travis caught up to me, sliding his hand into mine and linking our fingers together. I reached over with my other hand and grasped his forearm tightly as we walked.

"It really is good to see you Travis. I can't believe you're back" I gave a giddy smile "How long are you here for?"

"Not long. I came back to see you. Kitty and I are happy in Cameron, we're enjoying our time up there. I've got a good job and I'm helping Nana Carleene out on the farm. But I wanted to make sure you were okay down here. And to my surprise when I contact the McKessie's, they gush about how you're getting _married_ and very happy living with you're fiance. Would you care to enlighten me as to what the hell happened while I was up in North Carolina?"

I pulled Travis over to sit on the small bench which was situated at the end of the street, opposite the park.

"You know I've always been the independent one Travis. I wanted more than what Mom and Dad gave us. I presume that you know who my fiancee is?" I asked and he nodded slowly, his lips pressed into a frown "Well, we've been seeing one another since before Mom and Dad died. Don't get upset, I knew what I was doing Travis. You might think I'm just a little girl but I've been through more than you can ever imagine. Troy helped me piece my life back together, he was the one who helped steer me in the right direction and he's the one responsible for the fact that I am due to start University to study to be a teacher" I looked my brother in his eyes "I love him with everything I have. And I know that what we did was wrong; we both do, but I can assure you that we didn't enter into a physical relationship until I was 18 years old. There was no wrong doing on Troy's part, infact, he tried to discourage me but I insisted. If anyone is to blame, then it will be me who takes the blame".

"Scarlett..."

"No, listen, please Travis. I don't know if you understand where I'm coming from. I don't know if you get how I feel but I won't give him up and if I could go back in time, I wouldn't change a thing. I would do every single damn thing the same way. Because everything that happened, happened for a reason and that reason was to bring me Troy, to show me there was someone out there who would love me just as much as I would love them. I want you to know that if you love me then you'll support me but if you don't then I understand. You'll still be my brother whatever your decision but if you choose to leave, then there's no place in my life for you. It's all I have to say. I'll give you some time to think, I'll be inside. Just know, that I really love you Travis and I know whatever you decide will be right for you" I leaned over to kiss his cheek before standing, passing him one last look and then walking slowly back to the restaurant.

Passing Mr Hakamoto on the way in, I told him to let Travis through if he decided to come in. He nodded and I made my way back into the hall to find everyone had pulled the tables together and were now chatting in a large group.

Troy stood up and walked towards me, tucking his fingers under my chin and lifting it.

"Everything go okay?"

"I told him how I feel about you and that I won't give you up for anything. I told him that if he wants to be a part of my life and support me then he can join us in here, if not, then I support his decision but there won't be room for him in my life".

"I hope he joins us. I know he's all you have baby. Come, dance with me". I smiled at him and took his hand. He asked Taylor to play a song on the music system which was inside the private room and everyone gathered around to watch us.

Taking me in his arms, he pulled me tightly against him and we swayed back in forth to the rhythm of the song. He pulled my hand to his chest, enveloping it in his larger one and holding me as we moved gently across the floor.

"I love you" he whispered "I always will". I laughed, my other hand reaching up to curve around his neck as I stared into his eyes.

"I love you too".

We swayed back and forth for a few more minutes before Troy dropped his lips to mine and kissed me sweetly, much to the appraisal of our guests who all clapped loudly and gushed over us.

I broke apart from him and we took a few seconds to look out over our guests and smile at them before Troy began to lead me off the dance floor.

Someone touched my shoulder as I was approaching the table and I turned to see Travis standing there with his hands stuffed in his pockets. He gave a shrug of his shoulder, a small smirk adorning his lips.

"I love you too smurf" he squeezed out before I threw myself into his arms, hugging him tightly to me. He held me tightly and I tried to hold back my tears as he whispered that he was proud of me. I pulled back after a few moments, introducing him to everyone including Troy before we all sat down to something to eat and continue the celebrations.

_**

* * *

**_

4 YEARS LATER

The soft sand slid between my bare toes as I walked along the beach. Sighing blissfully as the hot sun beat down upon me, I squinted to see along the beach, following the sound of the yapping coming from somewhere ahead of me.

"Jewel! Onyx! Come on girls, come back here!" I called on the two dogs who were yapping. Putting my hand up to shield the sun from my eyes, I spotted them not that far up the beach from me playing about with an Alsatian pup.

I ran up the beach towards them, the two leashes dangled in my hands.

"Come here!" I snapped when I got near them. They both whined and ran over to me, jumping around my legs and yapping up at me. Sliding to my knees, I giggled as the two Huskies licked and nuzzled my face "Okay, enough, stop it" I laughed "Sit" the both sat back and looked up at me with wide eyes. I clipped their leashes on and then pulled them to me as I stood back up.

Squinting, I approached the owner of the other dog and covered my eyes as the sun shone into them.

"Sorry about that, they're a little bit excited" I smiled as the owner turned around to stare at me.

He was about 6ft tall with smooth blond wavy hair, shaggy around his head similar to Travis', deep green eyes and a physique that any man would kill for. Dressed in just a pair of board shorts, his skin had a perfect tan and was shining with a light sheen of sweat from the heat. He flashed me a dazzling white smile.

"Not a problem" he smirked at me "I'm Cody" he held out his hand. I put my hand in his and shook his hand gently.

"I'm Scarlett. It's a beautiful dog you've got there. What's her name?"

"How can you be so sure she's a she?" he husked.

"Well, for one, you just told me and I know my dogs. I can tell"

"Her name is Bijoux, it means Jewel in French" he shook his head with a smile. I laughed at the coincidence.

"That's quite funny. This is Jewel" I pointed to her and he laughed and then I tugged my all-black Husky's lead, clapping her head "And this is Onyx".

"They're gorgeous. I really have to run but it was nice to meet you. Maybe we can get together some other time?" he beamed at me. I let out a small laugh mixed with a sigh.

"It was really nice to meet you too but I don't think my husband would be happy about us meeting with one another. Sorry" I tugged the leashes as Onyx and Jewel tried to pad away from me.

"Husband? You look a little young to be married. You can't be more than 25" he laughed.

"Not that it really matters but I'm 22. I really have to go, good luck with Bijoux" I smiled and pulled the dogs back, turning and walking back the way I came, further up the beach to a set of mahogany brown wooden stairs.

Sitting down on the steps, I let the dogs off the leashes and pushed them up the steps.

"Inside!" I called and they ran off, padding in through the patio doors and barking loudly from inside.

* * *

Catching my breath before I stood, I headed inside the house, going into the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. Taking a big gulp to cool myself off from the heat, I smiled when Troy came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Hey!" I gushed, leaning back into him.

"Where did you get off to? I jumped in the shower and then you were gone" he nuzzled my neck, moving my hair out of the way.

"I took the dogs for a walk on the beach" I turned in his arms, my hands pressing to his bare abs and rubbing across them softly "You're so lucky I have you to come home to. I just got a very nice offer on the beach and I turned it down for you" I smirked at him, running my hands around to his back, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Oh really, you did? Well I'm just glad that I made an honest woman out of you before anyone else could get their hands on you" his hands draped lower, one sliding across my backside, giving it a soft squeeze causing me to let out a small laugh "At least I know that you're all mine".

"And you're all mine. Forever".

Troy and I got married 3 weeks ago. We decided to wait until I had graduated from University which I did with honours in both Early Childhood and Elementary Education. I was made Valedictorian which meant I'd had to give a speech at the graduation ceremony.

Troy, his parents, Taylor, Brady, Jess and Gerrard, Troy's friends including Gabriella and Tobey with 3 year old Keeley and Travis, Kitty and Nana Carleene had all been there to see me make my speech.

Going through University had been tough. With Troy insisting that I stay in the dorms and experience the life of a student, we'd had quite a few arguments that I thought we wouldn't come back from but we pulled through it in the end.

It was tough to begin with as initially I had decided on not telling anyone that I was engaged to be married and since I spent time with quite a few male friends who just didn't seem to take no for an answer, I ended up in a few awkward situations. So in the end I'd chosen to wear my ring and tell everyone the truth. Even though they were surprised and a few of the guys felt really let down, I kept the support of my close circle of friends who I stayed with throughout University.

Troy's suppport through University helped me make the high grades along with my need for making him proud of me. I was determined that I would make it just to show him what he meant to me. And I did make it, graduating with the highest grades in my class, job offers coming in from around the state.

Troy and I moved into our house on the beach during the summer just after my graduation ceremony and spent the remainder of the summer getting ready for our wedding.

It took place at dusk on the beach, just as the sun was setting in the sky. The warm waves lapped at the shore of Long Beach as I stood in my soft ivory chiffon and lace gown with a narrow A-line skirt gathered at both the front and back which then skimmed against the sand with a chapel length train. The gown had a gathered bodice and scoop neckline adorned with beaded lace and soft thin lacey straps across my shoulders. My hair was loose, gathered at one side and pinned with some soft purple lilies and white roses at one side.

Troy had worn a pair of loose off-black slacks and a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a lilac lily sat in the pocket of his shirt.

We said our vows, promising to love one another unconditionally and be faithful to each other until the day we die.

Now, I'm not a firm believer in marriage. I know things can go wrong and people fall out of love. But I have faith in Troy and I. I have faith that we will make it through anything, given what we've already been through and we're still standing strong. Nothing about our relationship was simple from the start and it will never be easy but working together we can hopefully look to a happy future together

Like I've said so many times before, I love him with all my heart and I believe we are meant to be. I don't know how I would have coped if I'd never have met Troy and I don't know to this day where I would without him.

But with him by my side, I feel as light as air, I feel that nothing can ever be that bad.

Smiling as I kissed him gently.

"I bet you're glad that you gave me that detention now" I joked, smiling as his laugh reverberated through the room and he held me tightly.

"Damn right babe" he kissed me again, picking me up much to my amusement and carrying me back upstairs to bed, our laughter sounding through the house.

_**END OF STORY**_

_**Like I said before, I'm so sorry it has taken me this long. I hope this is a fitting ending and if I haven't cleared anything up just let me know. Thank you for being so patient with me througout this whole thing. You've all been amazing. **_

_**You can see both of Scarlett's dresses and her shoes she wore to the engagement party on my homepage, along with the engagament ring.**_

_**Thank you again. So much! XxX XxX XxX**_


End file.
